<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Diary of a Magical Muggle by lindajenner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613430">A Diary of a Magical Muggle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindajenner/pseuds/lindajenner'>lindajenner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindajenner/pseuds/lindajenner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's get something clear... I'm a Muggle, I was born a Muggle and I'll die a Muggle.<br/>But that doesn't change the fact that somehow I have magic and am attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizadry.<br/>I've read all the Harry Potter books and seen the movies and now I have to live in the Wizarding World. <br/>WIzards are idiots, complete and utter bloody idiots. Who's smart idea is it to use quills and parchment? What's with giving hormone ridden, pubescent, angst-driven teenagers a wand and teaching them how to use, then telling them don't cast hexes at each other? What about sending letters by owls? What if you live in a muggle area? Who thought up Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans? Vomit, earwax, really?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<sup>st</sup> Jan 1982</p><p> </p><p>Right, Em gave me this and suggested that I get everything off my chest, before I start on the ‘Journal’ that I’ll take with me to Hogwarts.</p><p>Hogwarts.</p><p>HOGWARTS.</p><p>I’m going to Hogwarts.</p><p>Fucking bonkers.</p><p>How the bloody hell did this happen?</p><p>I suppose I should give a bit of background, shouldn’t I?</p><p>My name is Charleston Sinclair Stone. I am a 53yr old woman, (dad wanted another son and mum was too out of it after surgery, to stop him from naming me). For nearly 30 years, I’d been the office manager at a construction firm, before retiring after a car accident and in the 4yrs since then, my time has been filled being the secretary of the Yarn Appreciation Society in Enfield, North Carolina. I had planned on writing the great American novel, but… that all changed when I woke up on the 29<sup>th</sup> of November 1981.</p><p>Which… given that I went to sleep on the 29<sup>th</sup> of November 2021, is pretty damn scary.</p><p>Even more scary was the fact that I woke up, as a child, in a room with 7 other girls and all of us appear to be somewhere between 8 and 14. A bit of discrete questioning and I wasn’t far out. The youngest was 8 but the eldest was 15. Close enough to make me freak out.</p><p>A little more digging and I find that the file on me says that my name is Charlotte Silvia Stowe and I’m 10yrs old, my birthday is still the 19<sup>th</sup> of January but instead of it being 1967 it’s 1971. Close but not exactly correct.</p><p>Right, got all that?</p><p>Good.</p><p>I didn’t. Or rather, I didn’t want to. I had no idea what was going on, I wondered whether it was a ‘Matrix’-like stuff up, or someone had snuck into my place with a set of virtual reality googles, or the whole thing was a LARP. I didn’t really consider that this was real and that I’d been tossed through time.</p><p>Who would?</p><p>That sort of thing only happens in movies and books, not real life.</p><p>But I saw no way around it, other than to play along, at least for the moment.</p><p>I dressed and ate breakfast and like the other dozen or so kids in the place (I guessed it was an orphanage), I went outside, supposedly to play.</p><p>I’d already checked out the cupboards and drawers in the dorm room, the one that I woke up in, and made up a small pack, two set of clothes, the little bit of money that I'd lifted from the office and some food from breakfast. I wasn’t planning on staying. I went through the yard and over the fence into an alley. Ten minutes of hard running later, I was standing on the banks of a pretty little creek that was frosted along the edges. Well, it was November, so I kind of expected that.</p><p>I sat on a stump and swore, long and colourfully enough that the boys on the yard would have been horrified and possibly a little jealous. After a few minutes of that, I felt a pressure in my chest, like I wanted to scream. It burnt but at the same time it wasn’t hot, just… I don’t know… bright?</p><p>Anyway, the pressure kept building and finally, I threw my head back and screamed.</p><p>Not the smartest move.</p><p>The trees around me moved like a windstorm had hit them. Snow, frost and leaves went in every direction and I sat there dumbfounded. What the hell was going on? When I heard someone chuckle and begin to clap, I looked around. Across the creek, on a parallel walking path, were an older couple, probably in their 60’s. He was laughing quietly, as he clapped and she had her hand over her mouth trying to smother the giggles.</p><p>He winked at me and started to take a step. I nearly jumped out of my skin and did scream, just a little, when the couple disappeared from the path and appeared just a few yards from me, on my side of the creek.</p><p>We talked for a bit while they tried to convince me that I was a witch.</p><p>Me? A witch?</p><p>A bitch? Sure, I’d been called that, but not a WITCH.</p><p>But the more they talked, the more I listened and when they challenged me to levitate a leaf and I did? I began to actually hear them and I wasn’t all that pleased. Eventually, I told them why and what had happened to me.</p><p>They listened and were both horrified and offered to adopt me. My response of ‘I’m 53, I don’t need being adopted’ had them both giving me considering looks. It took another hour and heap of scans from Em before the three of us realised that they couldn’t undo whatever had been done to me. Em’s scan showed that nothing had happened, nothing. I was a month shy of my 11<sup>th</sup> birthday and in perfect health, with no charms, potions, hexes or curses showing on a healer’s diagnostic scan.</p><p>We talked it through for a second and third hour, before Jarrow came up with an idea that would give me a bit of control of my life, while at the same time make it clear that I was the victim as far as the forced de-aging concerned.</p><p>It was going to take a few potions, a heap of charms and a transfiguration ring, as well as a solstice, a floo-call to the Aurors and a <span class="u">very</span> carefully followed timeline.</p><p>Yay… not.</p><p>(Tbc) -&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;-1<sup>st</sup> Jan 1982 (continued)</p><p> (copy of official DMLE Incident Report)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>INCIDENT REPORT #439473</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>First Contact:</strong>
</p><p>DMLE Auror’s office was contacted at 7.35am on 21<sup>st</sup> December 1981, by floo-call. Caller was adult male of middle to advanced years. Caller stated that they were Auror Jarrow L Stone (retd.). Call was in regard to elderly female having been targeted by some type of aggressive magic, leaving the woman de-aged and in shock.</p><p>Responding Auror advised that Aurors were being dispatched and inquired as to the need of the presence of healers. Caller replied positively and responding Auror advised that a field healer would be requested from St. Mungo's.</p><p>Call terminated at 7.43am.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Attending Aurors:</strong>
</p><p>Alastor J Moody</p><p>Johnathan K Dawlish</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Attendance Report:</strong>
</p><p>Floo-ed from DMLE Auror office to residence. Greeted by Senior Auror JL Stone (retd.) and were escorted from reception room to large kitchen-dining room. Present were Auror Stone’s wife, Mrs Emmaline Stone (formerly employed by the Ministry of Magic, Improper Use of Magic) and an unknown female child.</p><p>Upon requested further information, Auror Stone stated that Mrs Stone has offered to provide a memory strand as a statement and further stated that a second strand would be offered once the first had been viewed. The strand was inserted into the viewer and watched by all five present.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Descriptive transcript of memories provided:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Memory of Mrs Emmaline Stone.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>(memory begins)</em> </strong>
</p><p>Auror Stone stood in the kitchen, pouring tea from a teapot, into a large mug.</p><p>“Aunt Charlie's up.” He stated.</p><p>“She’s getting earlier, every day.” Mrs Stone said, accepting the mug and resturning to her seat in the breakfast nook.</p><p>“I don’t think she’s getting much sleep, Em.”</p><p>“And I can’t help her, much.” Mrs Stone sighed. “Potions just aren’t working on her, anymore.”</p><p>“She’s a squib, love. They’re not going to work on her.” Auror Stone patted her shoulder as he poured a second mug of tea.</p><p>As they spoke, an elderly woman pushed a bright red wheelie-walker along a gravel path. A flash of light drew the attention of the two kitchen residents.</p><p>Auror Stone’s mug fell to the bench as Auror Stone gasped and called out “Charlie!”</p><p>Through the windows, a cloud of blackness exploded from the ground and surrounded the eldery woman. The cloud of blackness lasted a matter seconds, by the time Auror Stone and Mrs Stone had reached an external door, the cloud was beginning to dissipate.</p><p>Auror Stone and Mrs Stone hurried from the house and approached the woman, who was now laying on the ground, face down, her hands flung out in front of her.</p><p>“Aunt Charlie!” Auror Stone was short of breath as he dropped to his knees beside her, grunting as he landed on pieces of loose gravel. “Aunt Charlie, are you alright? Can you hear me?”</p><p>Mrs Stone flicked her wand and the elderly woman was lifted and rolled over.</p><p>“That hurt…” The elderly woman whispered.</p><p>“Oh, my…” Mrs Stone gasped as the elderly woman was revealed.</p><p>The elderly woman was gone and in her place was child, scarcely more than 10yrs.</p><p>“Call the DMLE.” Mrs Stone snapped and Auror Stone dragged himself to his feet, groaning in discomfort. “And put a numbing charm on your knees, until I can see to them, Jarrow.”</p><p>“Yes, dear.” Auror Stone replied, even as he was moving towards the house.</p><p>“Emmy, dear? What’s happened?” The elderly woman turned child spoke. She seemed a little distracted. She was holding her hands in front of her face and studying them.</p><p>“I’m not sure yet, Aunt Charlie.”</p><p>“My hands are…” Aunt Charlie paused. “There’s no arthritis, my fingers don’t hurt.”</p><p>Mrs Stone floated Aunt Charlie up the path and into the house, settling her in an armchair in the corner of the large kitchen. A few moments and Mrs Stone was draping a warm blanket across Aunt Charlie's knees and a second blanket around her shoulders. Nothing more was said, as they waited for Auror Stone to return. Mrs Stone sat a few feet away and studied the woman-turned-child, while Aunt Charlie studied her hands, turning them, flexing her fingers and rotating her wrists.</p><p>Shortly after, Auror Stone re-entered the kitchen, closely followed by two wizards in Aurors’ robes.</p><p>
  <strong>(memory ends)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The Aurors consulted and it was decided that it would be advisable to view the second memory.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Memory of Miss Charleston Stone (introduced as Auror Stone’s Aunt Charlie)</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>(memory begins)</em> </strong>
</p><p>It started out as a sheet black. As the old woman in the bed opened her eyes, so the room came into being around her. She lay quietly for a few moments, before she sighed and rolled to her side. slowly, painfully she pushed, dragged and struggled to a sitting position. Her hand reached out and the twisted fingers closed around a phial of liquid on the bedside chest, before she sighed again and removed the stopper and swallowed down the pink liquid. A shudder ran through her aged frame.</p><p>Seconds passed as the old woman waited for the potion to work.</p><p>“I think that’s as good as it’s going to get, now.” She whispered.</p><p>She reached for the wheelie-walker and slowly pulled herself to her feet. Across the few feet to a bathroom and a few minutes to relieve her bladder and wash her face before she returned to the bedroom and began the arduous task of getting dressed in preparation to face another day.</p><p>A few minutes rest, sitting on the edge of the bed and she was moving again. Slowly, painfully, but also stubbornly, she moved through the bedroom and a living room, exiting what turned out to be a small-ish garden cabin that had been converted into a granny-flat. Up a simple gravel path, that lead to a small two-story cottage.</p><p>Roughly halfway up the path, something crunched under the walker’s wheels, a louder sound than the usual crackle of the gravel, followed by a bright flash of light.</p><p>Before the light faded, black smoke began to spew upward, engulfing the woman. There were sounds of fabric ripping and of something hitting the ground. As the blackness faded, the woman panted in pain and heard someone calling to her.</p><p>Auror Stone and Mrs Stone reached her and she heard Mrs Stone direct Auror Stone to call for the DMLE.</p><p>She felt strands of magic wrap around her and lift her into the air, before rolling her over. She pulled her hands in close to her body and the lack of pain distracted her from everything else.</p><p>
  <strong>(memory ends)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was at this point that a St. Mungo's healer, Field Healer Angela Bostock, arrived and began to treat Miss Stone.</p><p>A discussion with healer Bostock revealed that Miss Stone had been significantly de-aged and that there was no indication of how, on all magical scans she showed as a child just weeks shy of her 11<sup>th</sup> birthday. Further scans indicated that Miss Stone was magical, however Auror Stone argued that Miss Stone had been disowned for being a squib, while her brother, Auror Stone’s father, had also been disowned for refusing to discard her.</p><p>The result of this discussion was that Miss Stone would be escorted to St. Mungo's and an appointment with a senior healer as well as an audience with an Unspeakable.</p><p>Auror Dawlish called for two trainees to escort Miss Stone to St. Mungo's and remain with her until Aurors Moody and Dawlish completed their investigation. Trainee graduates Robards and Shacklebolt arrived via floo and escorted Miss Stone and Mrs Stone to St. Mungo's.</p><p>Aurors Moody and Dawlish proceeded to the site of the incident and to cast forensic scans.</p><p>The only magics detected were a variant on a herbology charm (mist inducer), a basic colour charm and a smoke creation charm (apiary based). Auror Moody stated that the variant included in the herbology charm would allow the other two charms to be linked to it, creating an opaque mist of liquid smoke that was tinted whatever colour desired.</p><p>Further investigation of Miss Stone’s accommodation found nothing untoward. Auror Dawlish noted that the cabin was wholly muggle, with no traces of magic, other than a small store of potions. Scans indicate no magic used within the structure in the last three months, which supported Auror Stone’s comment of Miss Stone having been a squib. Potions were examined and found to be 4 pain relief (mild), 4 sleep ease, 3 arthritis relief, 1 pain relief (mid strength), 1 stomach soother, 1 headache relief (mild) and 1 empty phial (arthritis relief).</p><p>Site analysis is negative for any other magics. Aurors Moody and Dawlish escorted Auror Stone to St. Mungo's to join Mrs Stone and Miss Stone. Further discussion with St. Mungo's and the Unspeakables are required.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Consultation with St. Mungo's and Unspeakables:</strong>
</p><p>Aurors Moody, Dawlish and Stone met with Healers Bostock, Kettlepick and Shrimpton and Unspeakable Croaker to discuss Miss Stone. Healers were shown both memories and results of magical forensic scans.</p><p>Senior Healer Shrimpton performed a series of scans on Miss Stone and conferred with Unspeakable Croaker and Healer Kettlepick, after doing so, Unspeakable Croaker stated that it was possible that this charm/hex/curse/ritual had been intended to de-age the victim passed the point of birth, maybe even conception, but that due to Miss Stone’s advanced age, the charm/hex/curse/ritual had been forced to use all the magic available to it, leaving no residue that would register on forensic scans and her at her current physical age. If this is the case, the likelihood of this being reversable is non-existent.</p><p>Unfortunately, neither the Healers nor Unspeakable Croaker felt there is was any way of confirming this. The official diagnosis handed out by St. Mungo's and the DoM is that Miss Stone had been irreversibly de-aged without her consent.</p><p>In regard to her having been a squib, Unspeakable Croaker stated that there is documented evidence that, after extremely traumatic events, some squibs have spontaneously activated their cores, making them full wizards or witches. Miss Stone’s core was scanned and her core registered as stable and accessible. She was provided a training wand and was able to light said wand with no core-stress.</p><p>Unspeakable Croaker stated that in previous cases, activation of the core was permanent, but monitoring of core-growth was advised until Miss Stone reached maturity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Conclusions:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Multiple spells/devices were used in a muggle-baiting incident, an attempt to de-age a muggle beyond the point of birth.</li>
<li>Miss Stone was de-aged from 87yrs to 10yrs. Unknown how or if reversal will occur spontaneously. Deliberate reversal not possible.</li>
<li>The trauma of the event has activated Miss Stone’s core and subsequent core-scans indicate that Miss Stone is currently registering at 10.8, with no growth-spurts yet recognised. Healer Kettlepick believes that Miss Stone’s core will plateau at 12.2 to 12.8, placing her on a level with most Senior Aurors or Senior Healers (Unspeakables believe this is unlikely to be reversed).</li>
<li>No negative magics were found, Unspeakables believe this to be due to whatever spells/devices being used, having used/eaten all available magics leaving no residue for tracing.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Recommendations:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Case security will held under ‘Need to Know’, with memories modified (excl. Unspeakable Croaker, Auror Moody, Healer Kettlepick, Auror Stone, Mrs Stone, Miss Stone, incoming DMLE Director and whomever is Headmaster/Mistress of wherever Miss Stone is educated).</li>
<li>Miss Stone be provided with a ‘Restricted’ birth certificate with date of birth amended to match her physical age, by DoM</li>
<li>Miss Stone's muggle identity to be altered and 'Death' certificate issued.</li>
<li>Miss Stone to be listed on the WEA rolls, either enrolled at Hogwarts or another institute. It is NOT recommended that Miss Stone be home-schooled.</li>
<li>Miss Stone to be monitored by Healers, in case of spontaneous reversal or core deterioration (unlikely but Unspeakables request ongoing information on core development).</li>
<li>As Miss Stone’s chronological age will not allow the Trace to be placed, under-age exemption forms should be completed, to camouflage the lack of Trace for WEA and wherever Miss Stone studies.</li>
<li>Miss Stone would benefit from a custom wand prior to third core growth-spurt (90%+ match advised if purchased).</li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Actions taken:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Dom issued ‘Restricted’ birth certificate with altered date of birth.</li>
<li>Miss Stone's muggle identity altered and 'Death' certificate issued (copies placed in appropriate muggle departments) </li>
<li>Miss Stone listed on WEA rolls.</li>
<li>Under-age exemption completed.</li>
<li>Miss Stone provided with two-way journal (2<sup>nd</sup> journal with Unspeakable Croaker for monitoring).</li>
<li>Request for appointment for interview with Headmaster Dumbledore sent by Auror Stone.</li>
</ul><p>(tbc) -&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;-1<sup>st</sup> Jan 1982 (continued)</p><p> </p><p>So, there you have it.</p><p>Geez, wizards are so easy to dupe. Particularly, as we told pretty much the truth. Oh, sure, I’m not really Jarrow’s Aunt, nor was I 87yrs old to start with.</p><p>But other than that?</p><p>Pretty much the truth.</p><p>From St. Mungo's, I was discharged and Em transfigured the clothes I was wearing into something a little more age-appropriate, before we floo-ed back to their cottage.</p><p>We sat down for a late breakfast and went through our plans, for probably the 10<sup>th</sup> or 20<sup>th</sup> time.</p><p>A few minutes before midday, a solid looking barn owl flew into the room, dropped a letter on the table between us and flew out, again.</p><p>Jarrow opened the letter and told Em and I, that Dumbledore had granted us an interview for later that afternoon. That gave us time to go through the plan, yet again.</p><p>We floo-ed to the Three Broomsticks and made our way through Hogsmeade. And I gotta say, the movies don’t it justice, the buildings look like something out of a fairy tale. The walk to the castle wasn’t as long as I expected, but it was pretty, especially in winter.</p><p>Thank god for warming charms, all I had to wear was a pair of old lady’s winter slippers and my feet had been cold when we left St. Mungo's and while Em might have transfigured them into trainers, they were still fabric.</p><p>As we reached the gates to the school grounds, we were greeted by an older woman. It only took me a second to realise it was Minerva McGonagall, the resemblance between her and Maggie Smith was frightening clear. She escorted us through the castle, reminiscing with Jarrow and Em about people they knew, apparently, McGonagall and Em were in the same year and McGonagall worked with Jarrow in the DMLE, before he retired and she moved to teach at Hogwarts. Small world, huh?</p><p>Upon reaching the second floor, we turned from a large corridor into a smaller one and at the far end was an alcove, with a gargoyle guarding it. I guess, given McGonagall’s appearance and the fact that there was a gargoyle, from the book universe, over the griffin used in the movies, that this was a strong combination of both universes. Seeing Dumbledore waiting at the top of the stairs, looking more like Michael Gambon than Richard Harris wasn’t all that surprising.</p><p>We entered and were invited to sit, by Dumbledore. Tea and scones were provided and we passed a pleasant half-hour discussing inconsequential things. But eventually Dumbledore asked why we were there.</p><p>Jarrow sighed and gave him the same memories that the DMLE had taken and suggested he watch them, five minutes later Dumbledore sat back down.</p><p>“What would you have me do?” He asked.</p><p>“We want to enrol Charlie in Hogwarts.” Em started.</p><p>“Unfortunately, finances are an issue.” Jarrow added.</p><p>“In what way?” Dumbledore asked.</p><p>“The only income that we have are our Ministry pensions.” Jarrow answered. “My Auror pension is ʛ100 a month and Em’s only ʛ50 a month.”</p><p>“And what of Miss Stone?”</p><p>“The DoM have classified this as ‘restricted information’, you’ll need to keep this quiet.” Jarrow replied. “Charlie was a squib, Albus, her income came from the muggle government. Unfortunately, with her being de-aged and St. Mungo's and the Unspeakables believing it to be permanent, the DMLE can see no way around it, bar issuing a muggle ‘death’ certificate for her. Not doing so would create too much of a risk to the Statute of Secrecy.”</p><p>“Ah, I had not considered that.” Dumbledore blinked. “Thank you, I shall make a note on Miss Stone’s file, only myself and Minerva, as deputy head, can access the student files. Now? How can we help you?”</p><p>“Charlie is… technically… an orphan.” Jarrow grimaced as he spoke. “Is there any chance of getting her accepted under a scholarship? It would cover books, a wand and some clothes.”</p><p>“I would dearly love to be able to say, ‘yes’, Jarrow.” Dumbledore sighed. “Unfortunately, I cannot. There are only four muggleborn scholarships available each year and all are currently filled. Not to mention that Miss Stone is not… technically… a muggleborn. The board simply wouldn’t allow it, even if there were funds available.”</p><p>“Blast.” Jarrow huffed. “Alright. Plan B. Lost and Found.”</p><p>“I’m not following…?” Dumbledore looked confused.</p><p>“Lost property, Albus.” Jarrow snorted. “Every institute has a lost and found collection. Allow us to either buy the lot or buy a certain amount of time to sort through it and pick out things for Charlie.”</p><p>“Oh, I see.” Dumbledore beamed at us, his eyes twinkling, it gave me the shudders. Ugh. “Yes, yes, I can do that.” He tapped an ornament on his desk and spoke into it. “Minerva? Would you be so kind as to join us?” He looked back at us and spoke to me. “I will leave you in the capable hands of Professor McGonagall, I have a meeting with the school’s Board of Governors, due to start in an hour. While we wait on Professor McGonagall, let’s see to your enrolment, shall we?”</p><p>When McGonagall entered the room, a few minutes later, Dumbledore spoke to her.</p><p>“Minerva, Jarrow and Emmaline’s… ward, Miss Charlie Stone will be joining us, this coming school year. Unfortunately, due to circumstances within the muggle world, Miss Stone has no finances and none will be forthcoming.”</p><p>“Whyever not?” McGonagall demanded.</p><p>Dumbledore looked to Jarrow for an answer.</p><p>“Charlie… was a squib.” Jarrow grimaced.</p><p>“<strong><em>Was</em></strong>… was a squib?” McGonagall repeated.</p><p>“Was.” Jarrow nodded. “Not anymore. And she was involuntarily de-aged. That’s enough to draw attention in the muggle world. The DMLE had to alter her muggle identity slightly and issue a ‘death’ certificate. But Em and I only have our Ministry pensions as income, we can’t afford all the things she needs to come here.”</p><p>“I see.” McGonagall pursed her lips in dismay. “And being a squib-turned-witch, she’s not eligible for a muggleborn scholarship.”</p><p>“No.” Jarrow nodded.</p><p>“Which brings us to where we are now.” Dumbledore smiled. “Jarrow mentioned that our lost property collection is likely to have everything Miss Stone requires. He also mentioned either buying the lot or buying a set amount of time to pick through it. I’ll leave it to you to discuss with him, which way is most suitable. I have the misfortune to have a Board meeting in less than an hour.”</p><p>“The budgets for the Spring Term?” McGonagall asked.</p><p>“Indeed.” Dumbledore nodded.</p><p>“Ah.” McGonagall grunted elegantly. “We shall leave you to prepare, then. We can discuss terms in my office.” McGonagall lead us from the Headmaster’s office, back out into the castle and down to the first floor. Her office was simply decorated in Gryffindor colours and quidditch memorabilia vied for position with books on the shelves.</p><p> “So, lost property?” McGonagall asked after we were seated.</p><p>“Yes.” Jarrow replied. “It would mean that the few ʛalleons we have would stretch so much further. Books and uniforms are quite expensive, you know.”</p><p>“They are.” McGonagall nodded. “Albus said either buying the lot or buying an amount of time to go through it. Which is your preference?”</p><p>“In all honesty?’ Jarrow winced. “I’d prefer to just buy the lot, with time to pack it up, of course. So much of it is going to be worthless. Broken chairs, snapped quills, dried up bottles of ink. But there should be some decent finds. Books, of course, maybe some wands and the odd moneybag or piece of jewellery.”</p><p>“And uniforms, too.” Em added.</p><p>“And if a uniform belongs to a current student?” McGonagall asked.</p><p>“It might.” Em nodded. “But will it still fit that student?”</p><p>“Ah.” McGonagall nodded. “All clothing that no longer fits the student that lost it. All other items not belonging to a student currently attending the school?”</p><p>“That sounds about right.” Em agreed.</p><p>“Very well.” McGonagall smiled, just fractionally. “I’ll have the elves bring everything together, under those conditions. Given that the Express left for London, yesterday, and the elves are preparing for Christmas, it may take them a few hours to locate everything.”</p><p>“In that case, it would be better for us to return tomorrow and take the entire day to sort it out.” Jarrow said.</p><p>“Yes, that was my thinking, as well.” McGonagall nodded. “Now, down to the κnuts. How much are you prepared to pay?” Another 10 minutes of negotiation and Jarrow handed over 50 fat shiny ʛalleons. “Excellent. What day shall we expect you and at what time?”</p><p>“Tomorrow, by preference. Say, 8.30?” Jarrow said. “I’d like to get this done before Christmas, so that we can spend the next few months re-sorting through it at home, before Charlie has to put her school stuff together.”</p><p>“And that raises another issue, Minerva.” Em said.</p><p>“Oh?” McGonagall replied, putting the coins away and writing up a receipt.</p><p>“Charlie has been de-aged.” Em went on. “Significantly. We’d prefer her to have a private room, she is an adult, after all.”</p><p>“And you opinion, Miss Stone?” McGonagall asked me. “You haven’t said much, at all.”</p><p>I looked at her and raised a single eyebrow. “Why should I?” I replied. “My nephew and his wife have said all that needs to be said.”</p><p>“Nephew?” McGonagall’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Yes.” Jarrow cut in. “But that’s DoM restricted information, Minerva. You and Albus need to keep that to yourselves, he was going to note it on her student file, though.”</p><p>“Barring my future head of house.” I corrected. “They should know, for emergencies, you understand.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, I hadn’t thought about that.” Jarrow grimaced.</p><p>“I shall look into it, it may not be necessary.” McGonagall said. “You may be a Gryffindor, Miss Stone, in which case, I would be your head of house.”</p><p>“That’s fine, Professor.” I acknowledged. “And the private room?”</p><p>“That may be an issue…” McGonagall pursed her lips. “Only Slytherin and Ravenclaw have individual rooms. Hufflepuff share large dormitories, while Gryffindor girls are 2 to a room. If there are odd numbers, or there is a vacant room, I can see that you get a room to yourself, otherwise, I suggest an expanded trunk. You might be lucky and find one in the lost property, many people had them, they were extremely popular during the Grindelwald war. I would think that some of our more affluent students or staff had them, whether they left any behind, I can’t say, but it’s worth a look.”</p><p>“It is, indeed.” I agreed. “Thank you, Professor, we shall investigate further, tomorrow.”</p><p>“Of course.” McGonagall nodded. “I’ll have a seventh year meet you at the gates, at 8.30 in the morning, Mr Andrew Paling is our Head Boy and is staying for the holidays.” She escorted us back to the gate and we floo-ed back to Jarrow and Em’s from the Broomsticks.</p><p>(tbc)-&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;-1<sup>st</sup> Jan 1982 (continued)</p><p> </p><p>We left the Three Broomsticks at 8.25 the next morning (22<sup>nd</sup> Dec), intending to reach the castle gates by 8.30. There was a tall sandy haired boy waiting for us and after introducing himself as the Head Boy and confirming that Professor McGonagall was waiting for us, he escorted us into the castle.</p><p>Instead of being escorted to the 7<sup>th</sup> floor and the Room of Requirement, as I expected, we were lead across to the viaduct tower and down into the basements below it. McGonagall greeted us politely and explained that the house-elves were very keen to empty the lost property rooms, ready to start afresh.</p><p>Abiding by her conditions of ‘All clothing that no longer fits the student that lost it. All other lost items not belonging to a student currently attending the school’, the elves had brought all lost items into one space. Wands from the lost wand room, books from the library’s collection, potions equipment from the potions' storage room, cages from the owlery and so it went on. All the labels that normally held a students’ name had been removed and all clothing had been washed and pressed, ready to wear. Everything else was divided into sections, clothing, books, stationary, brooms and associated items, wands and wand care items, etc.</p><p>McGonagall reminded us that the agreement between Jarrow and herself was clear, we would have only today to pack as much as we could, by ourselves without elves, by 5pm. If we wanted to do the same another time, she would agree to the same amount. Once Jarrow acknowledged this, she dipped her head to each of us and left.</p><p>“Right, then.” Jarrow looked at me and Em. “Em-love, take Charlie and go through the wands. All of them, once she’s tried a wand, if it responds, cast the compatibility charm. If it’s over 90%, put it aside, to check again later, no matter how many that ends up as. The wands that don’t like her, I’ll find a trunk for them, we can sell them later. I’ll see to the trunks, after that you do clothes and I’ll do books.”</p><p>“Why not do moneybags and coin purses, first?” I asked. “If we get enough of them it doesn’t matter quite so much about the other stuff.”</p><p>“Huh, true.” Jarrow nodded. “As soon as I’ve done the trunks, I’ll do the moneybags and ʛalleons.”</p><p>“Yes, dear.” Em nodded. “And try for some jewellery, too.”</p><p>“You got it.” Jarrow beamed at us.</p><p>Em lead me down the long centre aisle, until we reached a grouping of shelves, much like wine racks, but on a smaller scale.</p><p>“Here we go.” She smiled. “Take a wand and cast a lumos, darling.” She encouraged.</p><p>For the next 40 minutes, that’s pretty much all I did. One wand after another, some felt like sticks, some like candles, some like iron rods and some like living things. Needless to say, those wands that fit that last category were the wands that lit up the brightest for me and most of them were laid aside to be checked over again.</p><p>As we walked back to join Jarrow, we passed a few tables with pots and cauldrons of gems and jewellery and it made me stop and groan.</p><p>I’d forgotten about ruddy Voldemort and his stupid ruddy horcruxes, for fudgit’s sake. (Yes, I’m not swearing, Em’s set up some sort of spell that hits me with a stinging hex every time I do. It’s worse than a bleeping swear jar, as I can’t get away from it.)</p><p>What amused me, was that when I told Em about the diadem, SHE started swearing. Jarrow joined us and within seconds of reminding him about it, he joined Em’s foul language.</p><p>“We bought the lost property, not the lost, abandoned or discard property.” She explained, after checking the receipt from McGonagall.</p><p>“There’s not we can do about it, right now.” Jarrow muttered. “Charlie will have to go hunting for it after September.”</p><p>“If you can buy that vanishing cabinet’s partner from Borgin and Burkes and we shrink them, I can keep one in my trunk and send it through to you, that way.” I pointed at an ugly triangular cabinet.</p><p>“Hmm…” Jarrow hummed. “That might work but you’d have to have the cabinet inside a trunk under stasis or it might register on the wards.”</p><p>“Either the cabinet or we approach McGonagall after we finish up here.” Em said. “Offer to buy the rest.”</p><p>Jarrow hummed some more. “Let’s see what we get out of this, first.” He smiled at us. “Come on, I need a little help before I go any further.”</p><p>“Oh?” Em asked.</p><p>“We need to sort through the trunks.” He replied. “I’ve put aside the non-expanded standard school trunks, over here. And here are the expanded ones. I need to find one with a wizard space in it, preferably one that can be removed. Then we can just stash everything in it and sort through it properly at home.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, that would be very helpful.” Em beamed at Jarrow.</p><p>“I’ve emptied out one expanded trunk for ʛalleons, coin purses, moneybags and the like.” Jarrow pointed to a trunk that looked almost brand new.</p><p>“And what about muggle money?” I asked.</p><p>“Why would we want that?” Jarrow screwed up his nose in distaste.</p><p>“Because we can use it in the muggle world to buy clothes and food, make your ʛalleons go that much further.” I answered, causing both Em and Jarrow to blink at me in surprise. “Hadn’t thought about that, had you?”</p><p>“No, I hadn’t.” Jarrow huffed. “Alright, I’ll hunt up the muggle money.” He paused. “And I’ll see if there’s any Gringotts’ Draughts here, too.”</p><p>It took an hour to find a trio of wizard spaces that Jarrow was happy with us using, he said we’d use one to shove everything into today, the second to sort the lost stuff into, properly and the other for the abandoned and discarded stuff, later. While he started the pack up, Em and I went through the clothes, sorting them into male and female, current verses out-of-date, age related and school uniforms. Then it was a simple task of putting what was suitable in a trunk and what could wait, went into the wizard space with everything else.</p><p>We stopped when the school’s house elves brought lunch and insisted that we eat something. Then it was back to the pack up. I couldn’t do much, but I was able to sort through some of the stationary things and discard items that were clearly broken, although there were a few feathers that weren’t useful as quills that I kept, they were pretty and I was thinking that if I could join the end of a dip pen, or part of a fountain pen, to the feather, I’d have a quill that never needed sharpening.</p><p>I had no intention of taking a knife to the end of a feather every time I wanted to write something.</p><p>By 3pm we had an empty room, all bar a table and a trunk, the table holding all the wands that had liked me and the trunk to put the discards in. Jarrow sorted through them and found that there were some that were obviously part of a custom-made set, they were all idenitcal and had matching runes engraved onto them. Em says they’re the runes for stability, focus, knowledge, protection and strength. Which is rather handy to have on a wand or seven, as that’s how many in the set. And unsurprisingly they were the ones that best matched my core, (99%+/-1%) according to Em, anyway. Jarrow gave me a pair of forearm holsters and showed me how to strap them on. Two went into my hair, it was at it’s wildest and longest, so needed two hair-sticks to hold it in check. The other three went into a box, I intended to shrink them and add them to some jewellery. I didn’t ever want to be totally unarmed.</p><p>When McGonagall came back at 5pm, we were ready and the room was empty.</p><p>“My goodness.” She blinked. “You managed to pack it all up?”</p><p>“We did.” Jarrow nodded. “Only just finished, though.”</p><p>“And did you find everything you wanted?”</p><p>“Not certain yet.” Em replied. “We did get some wands for Charlie and clothes. The rest we need to sort through a bit more. We’ll do that at home over the next few weeks.”</p><p>“Which reminds me.” Jarrow cut in. “We bought the lost property, but Charlie asked what about the abandoned and discarded property? Can we buy that? We did say ‘lost and found’ when talking to Albus.”</p><p>“I…” McGonagall started and stopped. “I don’t know… I can ask the Headmaster.” She paused. “Or I can assume that when he said ‘lost’, he meant ‘lost abandoned, discarded and found.” She squinted for a few moments. “Yes, it’s in the charter as ‘lost and abandoned’ not ‘lost and found’. I would think that selling it to you would still come under the agreement that you made with Albus. When would you like to do that?”</p><p>“If we were to pay you today,” Jarrow said. “Could we leave collection until the Easter holidays? That would give us some time to sort what we’ve already got and clear space for more.”</p><p>“Yes, Easter will work fine.” McGonagall nodded. “It will give the elves time to bring it all together without the frantic rush of last night.”</p><p>“Excellent.” Jarrow beamed. “In that case, we’re finished for today.”</p><p>“I shall have Mr Paling escort you back to the gates, after we settle on a price, of course.” The smirk McGonagall wore would have done a Slytherin proud.</p><p>She bargained much harder for the abandoned and discarded collections than she had for the lost property, but eventually, she and Jarrow settled on ʛ75 and Jarrow handed over the coins. No-one commented that those coins may have come from the lost property we’d packed up that day, but we were all aware of it.</p><p>We headed out of the castle but instead of apparating home, we stopped at the Broomsticks for dinner, we were all tired and no-one wanted to cook that night.</p><p>(tbc)-&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;-1<sup>st</sup> Jan 1982 (continued)</p><p> </p><p>We started sorting the next day, or at least we made a schedule of attack, after a quick trip to the Ministry to register a wand for me. Until I had a registered wand and that wand was noted on the underage exemption that the Unspeakables had recommended, any magic done by me still registered on the underage detection network and that meant that I could be fined. Hence, registering a wand.</p><p>A wand. A SINGULAR wand, not the entire set of 7.</p><p>Jarrow had done a little testing before we left Hogwarts and found that each of them had a heartstring and ground fang from the same dragon (apparently dragons have between 5 and 11 heartstrings, depending on age and size. Not something JKR ever mentioned.) and the wood was from the same piece of Tulipwood. This meant that all 7 of them reacted the same, towards me, but each of them registered as a separate wand with a fractionally differing signature, even when used by the same person. 1 wand was registered and the other 6 can remained unknown and unnoticed.</p><p>Jarrow liked that idea and was very amused that I’d shoved two into my hair as hair-sticks, they were decorative enough to pass as ornamentation. Two were already in holsters but there were still three tucked into a box waiting for dispersal, I planned to shrink them and attach them to pieces of jewellery. Let people think that I liked my wand so much that I had the timber shards made into jewellery to match it. Like I said, they’re decorative enough. Each has bands of silver and black metal, the handgrip is alternating spirals of the metals looping around the grip, with tiny swirls inlaid between them. Very pretty and makes the grip secure.</p><p>After getting home from the Ministry, we sat down with a large sheet of paper, paper not parchment. We broke things down in categories of things that I would need at Hogwarts as that was our first priority.</p><p>Clothes – in general and to take with me. Again, hopefully there would be enough of them to not have to buy more than underwear (I wasn’t wearing someone else’s panties, no way). Certainly in robes and wizarding wear, there was plenty.</p><p>A trunk – we’d already spoken to McGonagall about having a private room, if there was one available, I’d get it, if there wasn’t, an expanded trunk was my best chance as privacy. It had to function as study space but also as a bedroom and that meant it had to be large enough for both.</p><p>A wand – that I had, but I needed a wand care kit and if I planned to have all 7 wands on me at all times, I needed to move 1 wand from a forearm holster to a leg holster or change the holster to a concealed style. And I need to see to shrinking three and attaching them to relevant jewellery.</p><p>Uniforms – if I was lucky there might be enough girls’ uniforms to get me through to graduation.</p><p>Textbooks – we could only go on the books that had been issued this year. We would have to send McGonagall an owl and request a current listing of all books for all years.</p><p>Potions equipment – again we might be lucky and have enough equipment to last until graduation. Potions ingredients were a different story, though. There seemed to be plenty but Jarrow would have to test their stasis charms to check viability.</p><p>Telescope – Jarrow said there were at least a dozen to choose from, we’d have to see if any had damage and how severe it was.</p><p>Stationary – quills, ink, parchment, pencils, rulers, notebooks, the list went on and on.</p><p>Brooms – there were quite a few broom, some ancient some near new. Jarrow thought we might be able to sell the oldest brooms to a collector.</p><p>After that we’d look at sorting everything else.</p><p> </p><p>So clothes were first. I needed things to wear immediately. The male clothing was put aside, that was of little interest to me, just yet, although eventually, I would go through it looking for some shirts to use as pyjama tops. That took us three days, Em and I had to divide them by era, those not contemporary were, again, put aside, I could look at them later. Then we looked at sizing and suitability. Lingerie was a touchy subject, Em favoured wizarding styles and I wasn’t wearing that crap.</p><p>I had no interest in wearing someone else’s underwear, I don’t care if Em could sterilise it or not. Then there was the clothes themselves.</p><p>Foundation garments? Are you fricking kidding me? No!</p><p>Not just no, but HELL NO! I was NOT going there, not for all the gold in Fort Knox or Gringotts. Em and I argued and Jarrow was forced to mediate. I won, a trip to Marks &amp; Spencer took up the better part of a day, scoring me underwear, sleepwear and some shoes. Wizarding styles were pretty ordinary.</p><p>There was a pause for Christmas, in there, too. We didn’t bother with gifts, we had so much in the wizard space that gifts seemed a bit redundant. But the food was great. Living alone, cooking was a chore, so fancy meals just didn’t happen all that often.</p><p>Then it was trunks.</p><p>Jarrow had split them into standard school trunks and expanded capacity trunks. We decided that we’d go through the expanded trunks first, find something large enough to have both a bedroom and a study space.</p><p>Didn’t we luck out? 5<sup>th</sup> trunk we checked was set up as a traveller’s apartment. A bedroom, a bathroom, office/library, living room with kitchenette and a storeroom. Perfect. It was even furnished, but I wasn’t rapt in the heavy dark timber furniture, so we added to our list of stuff to do and we’d swap out the dark wood for something lighter. The storeroom was perfect, no changes needed there. The bedroom was a good size and had a separate walk-in-wardrobe-cum-dressing-room that we were able to start placing clothes in immediately, school uniforms to the left, casual wear to the right and formal stuff at the rear, shoes on vertical racks at the beginning of each section. The office was fine, except for the dark wood, if we could we were going to swap it for a lighter colour, if not I’d just have to put up with it.</p><p>And that brings this up to date.</p><p>Em suggested that I update this at least weekly, if not more often. We’ll see. I have to start the DoM’s journal today, just have to list out some spells I’ve done and how tired I feel before and after each casting session. Thankfully, I only have to list a half dozen and use the 1-10 scale. Cuts down the time but still gives them some information.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4<sup>th</sup> Jan 1982</p><p> </p><p>We finished the stationary last night. Gods, that was an undertaking and a half.</p><p>There must have been some sort of stasis charm on wherever the stationary was kept, as nothing has dried out, not even the bottles of ink.</p><p>Parchment? Knowing that parchment is made from animal skin, there must have been a dozen farm’s worth there. We split it up by size. Most of it is 10 inches wide, but length varied. 1-, 2-, 4- and 6-foot lengths. Jarrow made some boxes with internal weights to hold them flat and we set up an expanded trunk with a series of shelves in it to store them on. Rulers went into more boxes, again, depending on length. Geometry sets, compasses and protractors and the like went into another box, we plan to put them into sets, to sell to students. Desk sets were laid out and we tried to match them back up, mostly we succeeded, but there are a few lone pieces. Mostly quill stands, so that’s fine.</p><p>Quills. There were so many quills, it’s not funny. Any feather that wasn’t broken was neatened up and placed into a container, with other feathers of the same type. Some of the prettier ones were put aside, I had plans for them.</p><p>Mechanical pencils and ordinary pencils went into their own boxes, erasers and sharpeners in another. There were a dozen dip-pens that I put with the pretty feathers, I was going to try and join some of them together. I also wanted to see if I could join a fountain pen with a quill-grip and still have the pen’s cartridge removeable. But we had to finish the sorting first.</p><p>Folders and book sleeves went onto their own shelves. They were pretty much ready to go.</p><p>Things like paperclips, scroll tubes, bookmarks and other odds and ends were split as best we could and boxed.</p><p>Envelopes and muggle stuff went in separate boxes, along with expand-a-file, manila folders and writing pads.</p><p>Seals and embossing wax were sorted by style and colour, with Family crest seals being labelled and placed in a separate box.</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>8<sup>th</sup> January 1982</p><p> </p><p>Uniforms are done.</p><p>Not just the girls’ uniforms but boys’ as well. Things were split by size. Everything had a base size, either chest, waist or hip, depending on what it was. Then extra measurements, like sleeve length or leg length or shoulder to waist. Robes and cloaks had a shoulder width measurement and a collar to hem length, thankfully once a student’s label had been removed the crest reverted to the school crest and lost the House colours.</p><p>Items without Crests but still in House colours, like woollen scarves, hats and gloves were bundled together into sets and divided by house. The tall pointed hats that students wear for feasts and formal events were measured around the circumference and stacked by that measurement.</p><p>Gloves were measured around the palm, above the thumb and the length of the middle finger.</p><p>Shoes and boots were divided by standard measurements and type. We did find some with ‘adjust-to-fit’ charm-work on them and they were stored separate to the sizes but still in the same section.</p><p>Jumpers were sized the same as the robes and cloaks and stacked on shelves accordingly.</p><p>Ties were all the same, which I thought was a bit odd, until I realised that once a student was sorted, the magic of the castle changed the tie to a House tie, so having different sizes would be pointless.</p><p>There were a few badges, robe clasps, tie pins, scarf pins and hair clasps with House crests, those were sorted by House. The hair clasps, Em offered to brew up a sanitising potion to clean them with.</p><p> </p><p>Wand care kits are sorted. We were able to make up mostly complete kits, although some only had partially full containers of polish.</p><p>Wand stands must have been very popular for a while, as there were literally hundreds of them. Em said that her grandfather used one, he told her that it was usually made from the same wood as your wand, unless it was a Family stand and then it would have a Family Crest on it. Stands came in two styles, horizontal and vertical.</p><p>We divided them by types of wood, style and those that had Family Crests. I found it confusing that anyone can just buy an item with someone else’s crest on it, I would have thought that having displaying a crest not your own would be frowned upon, if not illegal. But no, not in the wizarding world. Go figure.</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow we start books. I’m kind of looking forward to that, I wouldn’t mind something to read while I’m knitting, of an evening.</p><p>Oh and that was fun, the look on Em’s face when I demanded she and Jarrow summon out all the yarn and knitting needles for me. I spent a happy couple of hours, one evening sorting through the squishy heaven, working out the composition of the yarns and sizes of the needles. I need to have my fingers busy and knitting always does that for me. Plus Hogwarts is in Scotland, so warm socks are a must and nothing is warmer than hand-knitted socks.</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>10<sup>th</sup> January 1982</p><p> </p><p>Books are underway. We pulled out a swath of the smaller expanded trunks and have been using them. We prop a book in front of each one and when we find another copy of that book, it goes in that trunk. There’s a lot of to-ing and fro-ing, but it’s simple work and I can actually do some of it, for a change. Mostly, I’ve had to sit and watch as Jarrow and Em do most of the sorting with magic, but not the books.</p><p>Sure, we can summon a particular book, but only if you know the exact title and book titles change fractionally between editions. We’re kind of ignoring that, if the titles are basically the same, they all go in the same trunk.</p><p>We’ve found a number of Family Grimoires and plan to return them to the Families, probably via Gringotts, who can verify and authenticate the grimoire.</p><p>With something like 50,000 books, this is going to take a few days, maybe even a couple of weeks. Magic might shorten that but I’m not familiar enough to be certain.</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>14<sup>th</sup> January 1982</p><p> </p><p>The book sort is still in progress, but we’ve finished the schoolbooks, now Jarrow and Em are working through the rest of the books and have kicked me out. After I got hexed by a book, for the third time in as many minutes, they kicked me out and told me to sort through a massive box of photographs.</p><p>It only took me a few second to realise that many of the photos had names and dates on the back of them, which made it easier to sort. I told Em what I needed and she suggested that I use a couple of expand-a-files from the stationary stuff.</p><p>I was surprised to see quite a lot of pictures of Lily Evans and a young Alice Longbottom, along with the Marauders and even a couple of a pair of redheads that just have to have been the Prewett twins. Now I just need to work out what I should do with them. The ones of Lily and the Marauders, I’ll keep for when Harry was in his first year, that was when Hagrid did/does an owl-around for pictures for an album for Harry. The same with Alice and Neville. But the Prewett twins? I just wasn’t certain. Maybe I should give them to Bill or Charlie.</p><p>If I’m right with my timing, I’m going to be in Bill’s year. I think. JKR was never that precise with dates but I’d sat down with pencil and notepad and worked my way through it. Charlie and Tonks graduated in June 1991, which meant that they started in September 1984. And Bill was two years older than Charlie, so theoretically, he should be starting in 1982. If JKR’s numbers work.</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>19<sup>th</sup> Jan 1982</p><p> </p><p>I finished the photos and Jarrow and Em have finished the books, although other than a few for me to read to get a basic understanding of the magical world and how we access the magic within us, we left them in their trunks until McGonagall sends us the booklist for the coming year. We knew that the DADA books changed most years and I didn’t know when new Professors were going to arrive, I just knew who was teaching what by 1991.</p><p>We did the telescopes next. Em was right in thinking that should only take a day. There were about a dozen of them, most were in pieces, but thankfully Em knew how to put them back together. Sure, we ended up with a few extra parts, but we put them in a box labelled ‘parts’, who knew? Maybe some clumsy student would be interested in them.</p><p>Then it was on to potions equipment.</p><p>Wasn’t that a learning curve? Each cauldron stand had a built-in rune activated burner. No need for a stove, or a paraffin burner like Hermione used in ‘P of A’ in Myrtle’s bathroom. The difference between movie-verse and wherever the heck I am, I guess.</p><p>Potions knives had to be tested for charms, as many potioneers charmed their knives so no-one else could use them, then they had to be sanitised and purified. And no, sanitising and purifying are 2 different things, something to do with magical essences? I didn’t really get what Em was saying, but she did make a note of a book to find for me to read, later. Much the same was done with stirrers and ladles. Cauldrons themselves didn’t need to be purified but they did need to be tested to find out what types of potions had been brewed in them. Some potions were ingested and others were used externally and you couldn’t brew them in the same cauldron. Much like you couldn’t cook up a drain cleaner in you mother’s best saucepan and then use it to make soup.</p><p>We found a couple of potions’ cabinets, they were odd things, double-sided, one side was for ingredients and was like a magical version of a database, with images for each ingredient, tap it with a wand abd that ‘window’ opened, allowing the user to access the ingredient. The other side was for completed potions and had a drawer at the base for cauldron’s and other equipment. They kind of looked like something a healer would take on home visits.</p><p>There were also a couple trunks, Jarrow had moved them from the main collection to potions as they were set up as potions labs, complete with storerooms for ingredients, equipment and completed potions. And best of all? In the completed potions and ingredient stores, each individual shelf had a rune-based stasis charm attached, it could be deactivated for the potioneer to remove an ingredient or to place a phial of completed potion, then reactivated once the potioneer was finished.</p><p>Which meant that everything in them was viable, saving us who knows how much, over the next 7yrs.</p><p>We start on brooms tomorrow and while there’s a part of me that’s really keen to try flying, there’s all a part of me that thinks the whole idea is just plain ludicrous. Teaching kids to fly on twigs that can reach 50mph and go 2- and 300 feet in the air.</p><p>Are you trying to kill them? Who came up with the brilliant idea of teaching 11yr-olds that?</p><p>But hey, I’m not 11yrs old, am I?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>23<sup>rd</sup> January 1982</p><p> </p><p>God, brooms are fun.</p><p>Em’s a quidditch nut, so after 2min of listening to her try and teach me about flying, Jarrow took over, sent Em inside and gave me the non-quidditch-player’s lowdown on how to fly. I think I’m going to enjoy flying, but I’ll never be a player, I’m too concerned about my own skin to want to play.</p><p>Em was disappointed but not surprised.</p><p>I got 2 days to revel in it, though. We decided to have a couple of days off, we’d been at it for over three weeks, we needed a break.</p><p>Jarrow took me shopping in Diagon Alley, bought me some 'size-to-fit' shoes. Sure, there were plenty in the trunks, but most of them were either for boys or for adults and I was (in appearances, anyway) a child. I did manage to con him into a stop at a yarn store for some squishy. Silk, mohair, merino with just enough nylon to give some stability and a whole heap of dye, in some lovely shades, too, all ready for me to dye my own yarn. I do love me some squishy.</p><p>Furniture didn’t take nearly as long as I thought it would, Jarrow and Em took a day to shrink the stuff and a second to sort it.</p><p>I found some that I liked and it was moved into the trunk that I’ll take to Hogwarts with me.</p><p>Jarrow and Em kept sorting while I began to prep my trunk. Furniture was first, of course, without furniture, I didn’t have anywhere to put stuff. The bedroom suite was put in, a bed, bedside chests and a dressing table. Then the office. Shelves and a desk, but the chair came from a muggle office supply place, I wanted something that would actually provide a bit of support and after 30yrs as an office manager, I think I knew what provided good lumber support.</p><p>After that I put the books in, not so much the textbooks but the ancillary reading, in all subjects and for most years. Yeah, some textbooks got in, transfiguration, charms, History of Magic, Magical Theory and Herbology had been taught by the same Professors for years and would be for years to come, they were consistent in assigning the same books. It was DADA, runes, arithmancy, astronomy, muggle studies, CoMC, potions and divination that were going to change Professors in the next 10yrs and I didn’t know when. I think Snape was brought to the school in 1981 but wasn’t certain, I know Slughorn was potions Master at the time, but Snape was only 21, surely that was too young to have completed the mastery he needed? Maybe he was apprenticing under Slughorn?</p><p>I went with the smaller of the 2 potions’ cabinets, yes, it was still double-sided but it didn’t have the drawer underneath for cauldrons and equipment, just the pigeon-holes for ingredients and completed potions (we kept the larger one in the house’s potions lab). Like the rest of the actual equipment, it went in my trunk’s storage room.</p><p>The last of my clothes went into the walk-in and I moved into the trunk. The room I’d been in was tiny, I think it was supposed to have been a nursery but not certain about that. Em and I had sorted out school uniforms for me (for the next 7yrs) and the rest had been put in a 2<sup>nd</sup> 2 compartment trunk, 1 for boys and 1 for girls. I could sell them to students if I wanted or to the 2<sup>nd</sup> hand robe shop. I’ll think about that.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>29<sup>th</sup> January 1982</p><p> </p><p>We’ve just finished the money and jewellery.</p><p>There was a lot more of it than I expected. Jarrow, Em and I negotiated with each other and came to a decision. 20% of the everything is theirs. Or rather 20% of the value of everything is theirs. The furniture was stripped of magic and will sold to muggle stores across the country. Jewellery without magic applied to it will be sold to muggles, while jewellery that’s had magic applied will be sold in the wizarding world. Some will go straight to Gringotts, why would we sell goblin-made anywhere else? The rest would either go to jewellery stores or be sold by auction (for the stuff with more specific magic applied or of much greater value). Gems, cut and uncut were going to be kept for the moment. Em reminded that they can be useful in charms, runes, CoMC and potions. We aren't going to sell everything, immediately though, we plan on doing it over the next few years. Don't want to flood the market, do we?</p><p>Cash was immediately divided. ʛalleons, §ickles and κnuts were split between us. Gringotts’ Draughts were broken down (apparently you could convert them into ʛalleons by pulsing magic into the draught) and divided. Muggle money was split into countries, foreign was taken to Gringotts and converted into ʛalleons, pounds were split up, with Jarrow and Em keeping their share for the house and groceries.</p><p>All up we got about ʛ13,000 and a little over £2500. Not bad for a school’s lost property.</p><p>Grimoires were taken to Gringotts and verified as authentic and the Heads of the Families contacted. My ‘confused’ comments to the Goblins about ‘if Sirius was bonded godfather to Harry and lead You-Know-Who to their place, how did he keep his magic? Didn’t he blow up a street full of muggles later?’ had Arcturus frowning. Maybe he’d do something about it, maybe not.</p><p>If not, I could always ask Professor McGonagall later, maybe put a doubt in her mind about either Lily or Petunia Evans being adopted. No kid deserves to grow up in that house, not Harry OR Dudley.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>5<sup>th</sup> February 1982</p><p> </p><p>Gods wizards are stupid. So fricking stupid.</p><p>Start with quills.</p><p>They’re feathers, right? No reason is given to muggleborns as to WHY wizards use feathers as writing implements. None. It’s taken me 2 months to get a straight answer out of either Jarrow or Em, but finally, I got one.</p><p>It’s because of the nature of magic, it requires a conduit from a witch or wizard’s core to gain contact with the ink (which is also non-chemical pigment based), so that contracts and other documents bear a magical signature and a contain a link to the signatory’s core. That’s what makes a contract magically binding or allows the Ministry to update personnel files.</p><p>That means no pens.</p><p>Dip pens can’t contain plastic, anywhere.</p><p>Steel dip pens work great, as do some other metals, as long as they are natural. Tin, silver, gold, steel are fine. Copper, bronze, aluminium and titanium, not so good. Yes, I know copper and titanium are ‘natural’ metals, but it’s something to do with conductivity and not resonating with magic and it’s way over my head.</p><p>I wonder if glass works? I’ll have to get Em to transfigure a glass stirring rod into a dip pen so it can be tested.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15<sup>th</sup> February 1982</p><p> </p><p>Jarrow and Em went out for dinner last night. I think it’s sweet that they’re still so in love after 40+ years, they married straight out of Hogwarts and never looked back. He gave her a rose under stasis, very Beauty and the Beast, but she loves it.</p><p>Sorting is finished and we’re onto the selling stage. Well, the planning of it, anyway.</p><p>All the stuff that is applicable to students is being kept, I can sell it at Hogwarts. Stationary is going to be the biggest seller, of course. But muggleborns are going to be very interested in magical hygiene products.</p><p>The rest is in Jarrow and Em’s hands, I don’t need to deal with that.</p><p>What I need to deal with is, do I try to convince people that I’m 11, or do I just continue to act the age I was? Do we make it an ‘open’ secret or keep it completely hidden?</p><p>I just don’t know.</p><p>Trying to act like a child again is confusing. I don’t really remember being 11, I mean who does, so I’m not quite sure how to act.</p><p>I’ve asked for an meeting with Unspeakable Croaker, I need advice and I think his department are going to be the most applicable.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>23<sup>rd</sup> February 1982</p><p> </p><p>I met with Croaker and after hours or debating, we decided that it was pointless for me to try and portray a child when I don’t really feel like one.</p><p>Yes, physically, I’m 11yrs old, but mentally I’m in my 50’s. It’s happened often enough that there’s a CD&amp;ES (Circumstance Discloser and Expectations Statement) about it and he’s given me a handful of copies, that I can give out if I feel the need.</p><p>Croaker suggested a meeting with the healers again, so Senior Healers Kettlepick and Shrimpton met with us and more debating happened. At the end of three days of back-and-forth, we decided that the ‘Need to Know’ will be modified.</p><p>The story leaving the DMLE and St. Mungo's will be that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and a muggle-baiting hex-grenade (left over from the Voldemort war) hit me. As a result of that I was de-aged and the trauma blasted open the conduits to my core. If pushed I would state that there had been an accident when I was a child and as a result of that, the conduits had been blocked and as a result I hadn’t had full access to my core but mention nothing about being a squib (or the real truth, that I was in fact a muggle who’d somehow ben given a core).</p><p>Almost the truth, but with slight blurring of the edges.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>2<sup>nd</sup> March 1982</p><p> </p><p>Had a meeting with Dumbledore and McGonagall today, to go over me enrolment and to tell the other staff of my circumstances (public knowledge only). None of them seemed too perturbed but they were all concerned about the possibility of this reversing itself, particularly Madam Pomfrey. As per Croaker’s earlier suggestion, I offered up copies of a selection of the scans done by Croaker and Kettlepick, keeping Pomfrey in the loop (or the public loop, anyway) seemed like a good idea.</p><p>I agreed to return over the Easter break and let her do any additional scans that she felt were necessary but reminded her that a copy of all my medical records were to be sent to Croaker, so the DoM could keep tabs on my condition as it evolved. If it evolved. I was expected to develop much the same as any other child but stranger things have happened.</p><p>Like me becoming a witch.</p><p>No, a magical muggle, that’s what I am, not a witch.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>15<sup>th</sup> March 1982</p><p> </p><p>I’m settling in, here. Reading a crap load of books and while I’m not doing much in the way of practical spellwork, I am doing a lot of theory and runework. I’m trying to figure out how it happened.</p><p>So far? Nothing.</p><p>But I am getting a good grounding in runes, arithmancy and magical theory. It’s very interesting. If this doesn’t reverse itself, I think that I just might pursue further study, most likely in runes and spell creation.</p><p>I’ve already been playing there, but Jarrow is adamant that I have to have the arithmancy and theory to back up anything I create and I have to defend my research before he’ll let me cast my spells. Or more, that he’ll cast them. My core is much the same as any other 11yr old, even if my mental control is that of an adult.</p><p>He expects my core to reach full maturity a little ahead of a non-de-aged child. Most magical children have three core growth-spurts. 10, 14 and 19. Me? I hadn’t had the first, when I ‘arrived’.  My first was last week, left me headachy and sore, like the residue of a migraine or a dose of the flu. Not particularly nice. But it had a dramatic effect on my core.</p><p>Initially, Croaker expected that I would level out somewhere around 12.4 to 12.6 on the Core Potential Scale. Now, he believes that to I’m going to be closer to 13.5 - 14. I’m freaking out about that, Dumbledore is 14.8! Even Mad-Eye Moody is 14.3 and Croaker expects me to be on a par, power-wise with THEM?!</p><p>Jarrow laughed himself almost sick, when Croaker told him. A muggle as powerful as Dumbledore!</p><p>Who’Da thunk it?</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>28<sup>th</sup> March 1982</p><p> </p><p>We finished a plan for selling the stuff from the lost property and Em is working her way through it. She’s trying not to glut the market but it’s not easy to hold back when you know how much something is worth.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>30<sup>th</sup> March 1982</p><p> </p><p>I created a rune sequence for the equivalent of a desk lamp, using pieces of broken wands. It only took me 4 hours to present my case to Jarrow. 4 frigging hours!</p><p>Then I had to engrave the runes on the wand-shard and Jarrow passed off a Lumos onto it and held it there, while I activated the sequence.</p><p>The upshot it that is that a shard can be turned on or off, by simply tapping the tip or base of the shard. Then it was a case of setting a shard in a frame with a shade and hey presto! One magical lamp. It does need recharging, either by being in a magical environment or by having a magical person pulse their magic into the the shard until the runes glow slightly.</p><p>Jarrow and I spent the morning in the Ministry getting the patents in place so that I can sell them. Either at school or as a business afterwards.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10<sup>th</sup> April 1982</p><p> </p><p>I have two patents now. The lamps and a scroll holder.</p><p>The holder is powered by the user’s magic. Sort of.</p><p>See, the student opens the holder and attaches a sheet of parchment to the internal rod, by pulsing their magic into the symbol (an image or symbol made up of a series of tiny runes) on the end of the rod and re-inserts the rod back into the holder. Once they close the holder, they’re the only one that can open it again. Professors can extend and retract the parchment, through the side of the holder but they can’t remove it. And if the student writes their name on the holder and pulses their magic into their name, the holder will automatically add their name to any document inserted into it.</p><p>That took me less than an hour to explain to Jarrow, even if Department of Public Information objected to a child having two patents.</p><p>Jarrow had to remind them that I wasn’t actually a child and produce documents to support that. At least they have copies of those docs, for when I am ready for my next patent.</p><p>Multi-directional messaging pads.</p><p>That’s going to take a shitload of work. A number of pads in folders, that are linked together, I write in one and I can select whom I send it to. Two-way pads are simple in comparison, but I don’t want to register them separately. Too much parchmentwork.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>12<sup>th</sup> April 1982</p><p> </p><p>Jarrow and Em went to Hogwarts today, they were getting the abandoned and discarded stuff. Neither of them want me near the diadem and I can’t say I blame them. I don’t want me near it, either.</p><p>How the heck we’re going to destroy the Horcrux within it, I don’t know. Jarrow wants to talk to a curse-breaker, while I think he should involve Croaker. I’m hoping that we can come up with something other than stabbing the blasted thing with a giant snake’s fang. Keeping it intact to return to the school would be grand. In the meantime, he left it with the goblins to assess if they can cleanse it without destroying it.</p><p>The other horcruxes? Well, Jarrow is going to start looking for them. The ring, he should be able to get relatively easily, if he has someone with him to stop him from putting the damn thing on, that is.</p><p>The book is in Malfoy manor, I have no idea how he’s going to get that, but he seems to think he’s got a plan for that. Same for the locket in the Black house in London. The cup, I know that he’s spoken to someone about it, something to do with someone making a claim to the goblins against the Lestrange family.</p><p>He seems to think that he’ll have all of them dealt with, before Harry gets to Hogwarts. Here’s hoping.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>29<sup>th</sup> April 1982</p><p> </p><p>I got the quill-grips working the way I want.</p><p>They’re a little more involved than I wanted but at least they work. The metal grip has a tiny glass bubble that the nib touches, it holds a small amount of ink but is connected to a corresponding bubble that is placed into a bottle of ink. The grip’s bubble can be removed and replaced at any time, using a tool provided, changing the colour of the ink, instantly. When the bottle of ink runs out, options are either, refill it or remove the bubble and place it in a fresh bottle. User’s choice.</p><p>Em was worried that someone might be able to enlarge the bubble and copy the rune sequence, until I showed her the process of creating the bubbles. The bubbles start life as an egg-sized glass ball, that I enlarge to be about 6 foot tall. Holes are cut into one ball with the removed section being banished to the inside of the other ball. A neck is joined to the second ball, before linking runes, similar to a protean charm, are etched into both balls. Then both balls are shrunk to the size of a grain of wheat.</p><p>The runes themselves, before the balls are shrunk, are about ¼ inch tall and are placed on the lips of the holes and on the lips of the banished pieces. This means that anything that comes in contact with the lips of the first bubble will be banished to the lips of the second bubble (full size I call them balls and the shrunken items are bubbles).</p><p>Feathers can be inserted and removed via a simple sticking charm and a ‘finite’.</p><p>Patent #3.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>7<sup>th</sup> May 1982</p><p> </p><p>Gringotts have finished their assessment of the diadem and the ring.</p><p>The only options for destroying the horcruxes are destroying the containers.</p><p>Em raised the question of what happens if a living being is used as a horcrux?</p><p>They’re going to have to research that, apparently no-one ever considered that someone might make a living horcrux, it kind of defeats the purpose of immortality.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>19<sup>th</sup> May 1982</p><p> </p><p>We had a visit from some Gringotts’ goblins today. They’re reasonably pleased with the results of their research.</p><p>Yes, they can destroy a horcrux in a living being, without killing the being. It’s really involved and will require them to have the living being in their ritual chamber.</p><p>Jarrow told them who we suspected was a horcrux and why, and they were very unimpressed. Their lead ritualist was all for demanding an audience with Dumbledore, when Jarrow reminded them that Dumbledore had hid Harry, deliberately. There were too many of Voldesnort’s followers that escaped Azkaban. Hiding the boy was vital to his survival, unfortunately, the people he placed the boy with were muggles, magic-hating muggles at that.</p><p>The chief curse-breaker felt that they could improve that, they have a potion that is used when a child is adopted to induce a permanent sense of paternal or maternal affection in whomever is adopting the child. Jarrow implied that a Seer had Seen how much the parents would spoil their own son and they would be well advised to moderate such behaviour.</p><p>The goblins agreed and stated that they would act the same night that they located the boy. Jarrow told them the address and the goblins were ready to leave.</p><p>Until Em reminded them that there were more than just the boy and the diadem. The goblins got rather irate at the possibility of there being one, in one of their vaults, until Em said who the vault belonged to. Then the goblins were just disgusted.</p><p>Jarrow said then that there was a strong probability that Sirius Black hadn’t had a trial and was in fact innocent of the crimes that he’d been thrown into Azkaban for. He reminded the goblins that Black was Potter’s sworn Godfather and what Lady Magic would do if someone foreswore an oath made to Her.</p><p>The goblins nodded and said that they would see to it and accepted the list of horcruxes and their possible locations. Possible, because while I knew that as Bellatrix was in Azkaban, the Cup would be in her vault. And Regulus died in 1979, so the Locket was in Grimmauld Place. Malfoy had the diary, but was it in his manor or his vault, or did he house it elsewhere? I wasn’t certain.</p><p>Once they left, we crossed horcruxes off of our list of things to fetch, at least for the moment. If the goblins couldn’t get them all, we would have to step in, again. Hopefully not.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>3<sup>rd</sup> June 1982</p><p> </p><p>I screwed up yesterday and accidentally created my 4<sup>th</sup> item to patent. Or at least the 1<sup>st </sup>half of the item.</p><p>I was trying to shrink a bookcase to put in a trunk that I could use at Hogwarts, with other students. What I did, was shrink the vanishing cabinet. Which made me wonder if I could replicate that on the cabinet’s partner and would they still work?</p><p>That meant that someone had to go to Borgin and Burkes and buy the partner cabinet for me to practice on. The someone had to be Em, Jarrow was the retired Auror and the least likely to be tolerated, while Em had been a minor ministerial employee and less likely to be recognised.</p><p>Poor Em.</p><p>I spent most of the afternoon studying the unshrunk cabinet to work out the rune sequence, once I did, I was able to unshrink the first cabinet and repair the sequence, so the cabinets would work properly.</p><p>I then shrunk them again, or rather Jarrow shrunk them for me as I was running low on magic, by then. Too much too soon, as far as me using it was concerned.</p><p>So Jarrow would be my assistant for the rest of the day.</p><p>Even shrunk, the cabinets still worked. That got me thinking about how to replicate that on smaller items.</p><p>Em found me 2 matching boxes, about the same size as a shoebox, to practice on. First, Jarrow enlarged them and I etched the rune sequence into their bases. At 6-foot long, they worked. Then, Jarrow reverted them back to their original size and we tested them, again. Still worked.</p><p>Em wanted to send one to Hogwarts to see if it would work through the school’s wards, but I managed to stop her by telling her that Voldesnort’s people used them in 1996 to gain access to the school, the night Dumbledore died. If the cabinets worked, the boxes should, too.</p><p>We talked it over and decided NOT to patent the miniaturised vanishing cabinets, not unless we could buy the patent for the standard vanishing cabinet. Jarrow didn’t want someone filing a suit against me for using their rune sequence.</p><p>It can wait a while, no-one needs to know I have it.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>29<sup>th</sup> June 1982</p><p> </p><p>Finally.</p><p>The goblins have dealt with the horcruxes. All of them.</p><p>Including Harry.</p><p>They even had Croaker there as witness. Dumbledore can’t claim Voldesnort’s still going to return, not now.</p><p>And they managed to keep the name Stone out of their explanations. Which is all the better, as far as Dumbledore’s interest in me is concerned. I want him to not take much notice of me. More a ‘Hide in Plain Sight’ thing than a ‘Notice Me Not’ thing, though. I’m there but not really all that important, as far as he’s concerned.</p><p>Slipknot, our goblin contact, assures us that Harry and Dudley are being better cared for now, than they were at the beginning of the year and that the goblins would keep a closer eye on the family, just in case Dumbledore tries to interfere. Both Petunia and Vernon Dursley were no longer quite to vehement about magic, mostly due to the fact that they were now receiving money to care for Harry and had to provide receipts to prove it. Something Dumbledore conveniently forgot to do. At Gringotts’ suggestion, Harry and Dudley will receive some lessons in etiquette and estate management, as Harry is the Head of House for the Potter family and Dudley is the Heir of House for the Dursley Family and is also Harry’s Heir, at least until Harry marries. Dudley can’t take on the Titles, as he’s a muggle or squib, but if any of his children or grandchildren are magical, the titles can go to them. Same with Harry’s estates, which perked Vernon up.</p><p>He was quite pleased to find that Harry hadn’t been just abandoned on their doorstep, that his parents weren’t the lay-abouts that they first appeared. It didn’t matter to him, that he couldn’t access Harry’s money, it was still there. Harry wasn’t going to be dependent on them or the government for a living.</p><p>Not quite what I expected but that just goes to show how much wasn’t in JKR’s books.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>12<sup>th</sup> July 1982</p><p> </p><p>Jarrow finally tracked down the patent for the vanishing cabinets. It was never completed and approved. The application was put in, but the process wasn’t finalised before the inventor died. And as he was a muggleborn, nothing was done about it and after 10 years, the application was deemed as expired.</p><p>That means that I can buy out the application and alter it to suit my shrunken boxes. I’ve filled out the forms and Jarrow’s going to go to the Ministry in the morning and submit them for me.</p><p>Patent #4, done. Or soon to be done.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>31<sup>st</sup> July 1982</p><p> </p><p>Happy birthday, Harry. I hope things are better in Privet Drive, than they were before. I really, really hope so.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<sup>st</sup> August 1982</p><p> </p><p>Everything is ready to go for Hogwarts, at least as far as I am concerned.</p><p>I spoke to Em about the Weasleys and she sent Molly an owl, inviting her to afternoon tea. I wanted to try and make life a little easier for the children, Molly could be quite the harridan when she was displeased. If that could be avoided, all the better.</p><p>Molly arrived and the three of us sat on the patio looking out over the garden.</p><p>“Tea?” Em asked, her hands resting on the teapot.</p><p>“Please.” Molly nodded, clearly nervous.</p><p>Em poured tea into three delicate china cups and nodded to me, to lift the cloche on the plates, one of biscuits and one of dainty savoury tarts.</p><p>“Please help yourself, Charlie is an excellent cook, I’ve handed over the kitchen to her. We’re going to be so lost, when she heads off to Hogwarts next month.”</p><p>“Hogwarts?” Molly said.</p><p>“Oh, yes.” Em smiled at me. “Her first year.”</p><p>“Oh, my eldest is starting this year, too.” Molly smiled. “I’m going to miss him so dreadfully.”</p><p>“We’ll miss Charlie.” Em nodded. “Perhaps not as much as we would have, had she been with us for longer.”</p><p>“I don’t…” Molly paused. “I don’t understand. Isn’t Charlie your granddaughter?”</p><p>“Oh, no.” Em laughed gently. “She’s my husband’s Aunt.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Molly gasped. “Aunt?”</p><p>“Yes. You see, she was attacked…” Em gave Molly the ‘public’ version of my history, while I sat quietly waiting for her to finish. When she finished, Em sat back and waited for Molly to speak.</p><p>“M-my goodness…” Molly stammered. It took her a few minutes to gather her composure. “But what does that have to do me? Why contact me?”</p><p>“Ah, that’s a little… more complicated.” Em grimaced.</p><p>“Complicated? More?” Molly asked.</p><p>“Charlie?” Em looked towards me. “Would you care to explain?”</p><p>“Certainly, Emmy-dear.” I answered but took a sip of my tea before I continued. “Many years ago, a girl child was born and was given the name Joanne. She grew up, as children are want to do but Joanne was… different. She told tales of marvellous lands, wonderful places and of people that had yet to be born.” I knew that Molly would not know that I was talking about JKR-herself.</p><p>“A Seer?” Molly gasped, her eyes wide in shock.</p><p>“She never called herself that but…” I let Molly make up her own mind.</p><p>“But what has that to do with me…?” She asked.</p><p>“She spoke of a family of redheads.” I answered. “It meant little to me at the time, a novel story of minor importance. That changed in December.”</p><p>“Was that when…?”</p><p>“I was coming to breakfast.” I nodded. “It became a… stressful... day.”</p><p>“What did the Seer say?” Molly asked. “About my family?”</p><p>“Rich in love. Poor in gold. Rich in strength. Poor in standing.” I paraphrased. “Rich in values. Poor in society.”</p><p>“That… That does…”</p><p>“Red of hair, gold of heart, strong of core.” I went on.</p><p>“Oh, my…”</p><p>“She told of 7 children. All powerful and strong.” Molly preened at my description. “The eldest, strong and lithe, slender and smart. The second born, stockier, rougher, but no less smart. The middle child, quiet and calm, meticulous and detailed. Twins, smart and cheeky, laughter camouflages their cleverness. The 6<sup>th</sup>, staunch and loyal with a strategic mind and a loving heart. The youngest, strong, powerful, with a caring soul.”</p><p>“My word…”</p><p>“The eldest excelled in study but defied advice and became a curse-breaker.” Molly sucked in a shocked breath at my declaration. “He excelled, again, gaining the respect and approval of his employers, the goblins of Gringotts.” Molly’s eyes widened but she made no sound. “It is a testament to his skill that not even the most feared of the cursed, the leader of the wolves, could not bring him down.”</p><p>“Greyback…” Molly whispered.</p><p>“The second thirsts for a challenge, brooms are enough while he studies, but dragons will claim his heart. No wife nor child will ever surpass the lure of the beasts.” Molly moaned. “But still a long and rich life.” That seemed to appease the mother in Molly. “The third child’s need for order sees him lost to the Ministry but he emerges from the bowels of the subterranean system to join the family when it is least expected.” Molly’s shoulders shook but still no sounds passed her lips. (The cryptic prose was making me feel quite poetic.)</p><p>“The twins abandon their studies to challenge their minds. Academia holds no value for them. Near instant success is a clear indication of their business acumen.” Molly blinked a few times. “The second youngest will stand beside friends, the most loyal of hearts.” Molly’s smile was a little watery. “The youngest of them all, is underestimated by all but the closest of friends.”</p><p>“Why tell me all this?” She asked.</p><p>“Your children have the potential to be great.” I answered. “To be a part of moulding the future. A future I didn’t anticipate being a part of, given my… prior age.” I shrugged. “I would like to help them, I can’t do much, there isn’t much that I have, but I would still help. Make life a little easier, for them, for you.” Molly opened her mouth to object, but I kept speaking. “I purchased the lost property from Hogwarts and that had many things that I cannot use. Boys’ clothes. Uniforms. Books. Cauldrons. Stationary. That type of thing.” Molly’s mouth closed. “I have little in the way of gold. My previous… let’s call it… life, left me with next to nothing. I have to start afresh and build a new life. And because I do not know whether I will live a long life, as would a child of my apparent years, or whether I will only live the few years I had left, this leaves me in a difficult situation. I must plan for a future that I do not know for certain, that I will see. As such, gold is hoarded and dispersed where necessary, but unless I were to sell the items I mentioned, they are of a little value to me. Them, I will happily share.”</p><p>“I see.” Molly hummed.</p><p>“I do not know whether you have purchased your son’s school things, but I would offer you the opportunity to select from what I have.” I said.</p><p>A contemplative look sat on Molly’s face. “I don’t suppose you have any spare wands?” She asked. “They seem to be the most expensive item and bluntly? With 7 mouths to feed and clothe, gold is tight.”</p><p>“Certainly, I do.” I nodded. “And I would happily offer them the chance to see if he is the wizard they would choose.”</p><p>“Oh, thank heavens.” Molly sighed. “I do hope one likes him, otherwise he’ll have to take one of my brothers’ and they were Aurors, so the wands were custom made.”</p><p>“They’re not likely to choose a child, then.” Em said.</p><p>“No, they work for him, but not well.” Molly said.</p><p>“Have you purchased anything else?” I asked.</p><p>“Only a couple of books.” Molly answered. “I’ve been spreading out my savings, a little here and a little there, so as not to short the housekeeping, too much. I was dreading this month, having outlay so much all in one go.”</p><p>“Bring your son…” I paused. “What’s his name?” Was the eldest actually Bill, like JKR told wrote?</p><p>“William.” Molly smiled. “We call him Billy. Then there’s Charles, or Charlie as the children call him. Followed by Percy, then the twins, Franny and Georgia. Then Ronnie and last is Ginny.”</p><p>The twins were girls, here? Really? What else was different?</p><p>“Bill…” I tilted my head as though thinking about it. “Bring Bill here. Him and everything you’ve bought. We can test him on the wands I have and put together all he needs for school.” I paused. “How long before Charles leaves for Hogwarts?” I thought he graduated the June before Harry started, but maybe I was wrong.</p><p>“Not for another two years.” Molly replied.</p><p>I nodded, that was about what I expected. “I’ll help where I can.” I said. “It might be better for me to come to you. That will give us a little more time. Each of the older children can try the wands I have and put together a trunk. Books, stationary and other supplies. Trunks can be stored and wait for them to receive their letters. Clothes are a simple matter, I would meet with whomever is attending Hogwarts that year and provide them a selection of clothes, uniforms and casual clothing.”</p><p>Molly looked at me. “Why does that seem too good to be true?” She asked.</p><p>“It almost is.” I replied. “There is a slight catch.” Molly sighed in resignation. “Like I said, I will provide a certain amount, after that they’re on their own. For example? Stationary? Once I work out how much ink is needed per year, that’s all they will get. Spill a bottle, they replace it. Waste parchment by scribbling and doodling, they replace it. Loose a quill because they don’t pack their things neatly, they replace it. Potions? Waste ingredients by not measuring, they replace it. Melt a cauldron by not paying attention, they replace it. Clothes? They loose a shoe, they replace it. They damage it, they replace it.”</p><p>“Oh…” Molly nodded. “Yes, I see, now.”</p><p>“The exception to this is if something is stolen or genuinely lost or damaged by someone else.” I added. “If that is the case, they need to notify a head of house and request that a house-elf locate and return the items. If the house-elves state that an item has been removed from Hogwarts, without your child’s knowledge, depending on the item, I may replace it.”</p><p>“May?” Molly asked.</p><p>“If it’s a book, yes.” I replied. “But if it’s a broom that was removed by staff for poor behaviour? No, definitely not.”</p><p>“Ah…” Molly nodded. “That sounds reasonable.”</p><p>“I’ve nothing planned for the rest of the month.” I smiled. “If you’re interested, set up a time with Emily for me to floo to you. I’ll bring my storage trunk, it holds pretty much everything we talked about.” I stood up. “I’ll leave you with Emily, she can answer any questions you might have.” I gave the two a head-dip and headed back inside.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4<sup>th</sup> August 1982</p><p> </p><p>It’s late and I’m exhausted, but I need to get this down before I go to bed.</p><p>The Weasley’s have trunks.</p><p>Bill’s is complete and ready to go. Remembering the JKR said Bill was Head Boy and passed with 12 OWLs and the same in NEWTs, I made sure that he had a large-ish collection of books, at least a ½ dozen on each subject, for each year. It made it easier to talk Molly into a separate library trunk. He ended up with two trunks, the library trunk and a storage trunk. The later was multi-compartmented and had plenty of room for supplies for the next 7 yrs.</p><p>Bill was chosen by 3 wands, a blackthorn and Griffin claw, a fir and thunderbird heartstring, and the last was pear and unicorn blood (willingly given, of course). Don’t ask me the details of what each of them meant, I don’t know, but Molly and Jarrow said they suited a future curse-breaker.</p><p>Charlie's trunk is ready, but Molly shrunk it and put it away, he can’t have it until he gets his letter. Charlie got 2 wands, a hornbeam and occamy feather and a red oak and demiguise hair. Apparently, they’re both good for warding and warding is a large part of dragon handling.</p><p>Percy’s trunk is ready all bar some stationary and any clothing. Molly said that Percy’s not old enough yet, to know what his build is likely to be. The 2 wands that chose him were elm and English oak and both had dragon heartstrings.</p><p>The twins are so cute, but way too young to try wands, even if we did put up trunks for them, same for Ron and Ginny. Mostly books and the other basics, cauldron, scales, that sort of thing. Wands and clothes can wait.</p><p>I can make sure that at the very least the Weasley children have responsive wands and that their parents will support them in their future careers.</p><p>Bill is a likeable kid, bright red hair with that very English ‘peaches and cream’ complexion. His smile was a mile wide when I gave him a pair of small folders, about the same size as the ‘Theory of Magic’ textbooks and explained that with them, he could write to his family and get a reply within minutes. Although, Molly did tell him that he should see to his schoolwork before writing notes for the family.</p><p>What I didn’t tell him was that, as each of his siblings entered Hogwarts, I’d give them their own Messenger Pad, that was linked to his and his mother’s.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>10<sup>th</sup> August 1982</p><p> </p><p>Who’d have thought I would be involved in Molly Weasley knitting jumpers for her kids?</p><p>She saw me knitting a pair of socks and asked after the yarn, apparently the wizarding world has pretty crappy yarn. Yeah, sure, it’s pure wool, but it’s coarse and badly spun, for the most part. It’s hard to work out what ply it is, because it fluctuates so much. Jarrow and I took her to Needle and Hook and introduced her to the bliss that is commercially spun squishy.</p><p>Even if she insists on working in DK (Molly tells me it is called 8ply in the UK). I prefer fingering weight (4ply) that I can use for socks and gloves.</p><p>She was confused when all I bought was plain white (undyed) yarn. I explained that I liked to do my own dyeing, that way I got the blends that I wanted and no-one else had anything the same.</p><p>The look on her face when I showed her circular needles was hilarious, the wizarding world doesn’t have anything like that. Although, she was really confused when I popped into the beauty shop next door and bought her ½ dozen bottles of nail polish. Then I explained that painting the last inch of the needle meant that finding a pair of needles in your knitting basket was a lot easier. And using a different colour for different sizes meant no messing around with a needle gauge.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>22<sup>nd</sup> August 1982</p><p> </p><p>I finished dying my yarn and have packed it up ready to go. Not knowing how much time I will actually have for knitting, I’m only allowing myself two skeins a week. (7oz or enough for 2 pairs of socks for an adult)</p><p>Jarrow gave me a small wizard-space to use as a storage for my yarn and notions. He couldn’t figure out why anyone would make a wizard-space so small, it’s only 10ft sqr, but with some shelves, it’s pretty much perfect, for a yarn room for me.</p><p>Clothes are in the walk-in, books are in the office/library and the rest of my school stuff is in the storage room. The only thing missing was a broom. 1<sup>st </sup>yr’s can’t bring their own, they have to use school brooms, until they convince Madam Hooch, they won’t kill themselves. Or someone else.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>28<sup>th</sup> August 1982</p><p> </p><p>Went to Hogwarts, today.</p><p>Dumbledore floo-ed and asked me and either Jarrow or Em to come to the last Board of Governors meeting, before the school year starts. They’d seen the request for information from the DoM, for my ongoing medical records and wanted to know why.</p><p>Jarrow went with me and presented my situation (public version only) to the Board. Upon hearing that I already have 4 patents and am currently working on the finer details of another 2, they decided that I couldn’t really be a child and that my unbelievable story had to be true. If only they knew the REAL truth.</p><p>After 6hrs of bitching and moaning (Jarrow’s description not mine), they decided that if my story was true, and they all believed it to be, then I should have the freedoms that any other adult had. Nor should it be hidden from the student body, that would only lead to confusion and resentment from other students.</p><p>I would have access to the senior study areas, freedom to visit Hogsmeade and be permitted to have my own broom. However, I couldn’t use the broom until Madam Hooch had passed me as capable of handling it. Dumbledore suggested that I do that before heading home, which I did.</p><p>As we were getting ready to leave, one of the Governors approached us and thanked us for returning his Family’s Grimoire, they had thought it lost, forever. As a thank-you/reward, they gave me a Gringotts’ Draught for ʛ1000, I was gobsmacked. That was a huge amount. Jarrow explained it to me later, that Family Grimoires are self-updating and contain the family tree and a brief history of each person’s achievements. They are incredibly important.</p><p>Because of the adoption that Jarrow had to do, to have magic recognise me as his Aunt, I am listed in the Stone Grimoire that his father started after being disowned, for not refusing to discard a squib relative (not me, even though we used that as a part of my public history). My listed achievements to date are my basic muggle education, my time with Bosun’s Builders, my time with the YAS and my arrival here. It then listed my patents and stated that I was due to start Hogwarts, this year.</p><p>Which I found to be slightly creepy.</p><p>The Governor added that he knew a few other families to whom I had returned a Grimoire and that he suggested that I open a Gringotts’ vault as most of the other families wanted to thank me, as well, and that was how most of the Olde Families did their thanking, with gold. Jarrow agreed and stated that we would do that before heading home.</p><p>So, off to Gringotts we went. I got a coin purse linked to my newly opened vault, with individual pockets for ʛalleons, §ickles, κnuts, Draughts and a tiny ledger book. I can deposit via the purse, by simply pulsing my magic into the Gringotts medallion on the purse’s clasp, withdraw via Draughts, coins or by writing the amount to withdraw in the ledger, replacing the ledger and pulsing my magic into the medallion.</p><p>We also opened artefact vaults (Jarrow and Em didn’t have their own), with a ledger that itemised each item placed into the vault. We could add items to the vault by placing the ledger on the item (or vice versa, if the item was small) with the ledger open and facing the item and pulsing magic into the ledger. Withdrawals had to be done in person.</p><p>The other thing I got was a conversion pouch. I had a massive amount of muggle coin and didn’t fancy carrying it all to a muggle bank and as I wanted it to remain muggle money, Gringotts were little help. But a conversion pouch would convert money into a higher denomination, ʛalleons or pounds, depending on which pocket i put my coins into.</p><p>Add to this, Jarrow and I had started to do random summoning of Lost, Abandoned or Discarded monies and jewellery in the muggle world. We had masses of money, more than we expected, but almost all of it in coin. Not enough that anyone would consider us rich, but enough that I wouldn’t be dependent on anyone once I left Hogwarts. We kept the same deal with the summoned stuff that we had made with the Hogwarts LAoD stuff, 20% for them and 80% to me. Any summoning that Jarrow and Em do while I’m at Hogwarts has the opposite breakdown.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>30<sup>th</sup> August 1982</p><p> </p><p>Well, tomorrow is it.</p><p>The day this muggle goes to Hogwarts.</p><p>I’m doing okay, nervous as hell but what do you expect? How often do muggles get to go to magical schools? Not just go to, but actually attend? Participate, I mean.</p><p>I doubt that it’s happened before.</p><p>So far, I’ve ready through the 1<sup>st</sup> – 5<sup>th</sup> yr books, without issues, 6<sup>th</sup> and 7<sup>th</sup> got a brief reading but not intensive. I can cast most 1<sup>st</sup> -3<sup>rd</sup> yr spells, those in the charms textbooks, anyway, my core’s still growing so that’s about the best I can ask for, right now. I’m not so good with transfiguration but I’m going to work my ass off there, I want to learn to be an Animagus. Jarrow has already tested me and I have the ability. Or is it affinity? Anyway… If I work at it, I can do it. I know what I am or what I’ll become, rather. A blonde, shorthaired kneazle, with much the same colouring as a Siamese, but instead of cream and chocolate, I’m the white blonde of my hair with the points in the various colours of my streaks.</p><p>The streaks are new-ish. They’re the result of my second core growth-spurt.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey and Croaker are a little concerned that I’ve already gone through my second core growth-spurt. When I was first tested in St. Mungo's by Croaker and Shrimpton, I tested as 10.8 (no growth-spurts), 11.9 after my 1<sup>st</sup> growth-spurt and I went through my second spurt last week. My accidental magic spiked and went a little haywire. My magic hasn’t settled quite enough for a new reading, yet, but Healer Kettlepick thinks I’m likely to be about 13 to 13.4. He’s coming to Hogwarts in a week to test me and help Madam Pomfrey with the annual start of year health checks (another thing that was left out of JKR’s books).</p><p>As a result of the instability that the growth-spurt caused, I have multicoloured hair. Streaks. Pink, purple, blue and green. And each of them have at least three different tones. Thankfully, each streak of colour is only small, a single lock but there are a couple of locks in each colour. It’s not too vibrant, but when I braid it, each link of the braid seems to be a different colour that is framed by my original white blonde.</p><p>A trip to St. Mungo's seemed in order, when Em couldn’t ‘finite’ it away. Neither could St. Mungo's or the DoM’s curse-breakers. A little more testing by St. Mungo's and it appears that accidental magic during a core growth-spurt makes things a little more permanent, in my case it wrote the colour change into my DNA. That’s going to be interesting, if I ever get back to my original life.</p><p>Em and Jarrow laughed when they realised that my new colours clash with some of the Hogwarts house colours. The greens in my hair are in the turquoise, teal and mint ranges, not the forest green range of Slytherin, while the blues were azure, ice and sky blues, not the royal and ocean blues that Ravenclaw uses.</p><p>Guess I’ll have to be a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff, won’t I?</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>1<sup>st</sup> September 1982</p><p> </p><p>I decided that I'm going to keep writing in this diary at Hogwarts. I started it on the 1<sup>st</sup> January 1982 and I'm going to end it on the 1<sup>st</sup> January 1983. I'll just keep it hidden in my trunk library, if no-one knows about it, they won't go looing for it. Now, will they?</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<sup>st</sup> September 1982</p><p> </p><p>The train was quiet-ish.</p><p>Em and Jarrow floo-ed me to the station a bit early. Quite a bit early. The Express doesn’t leave until 11am and I was comfortably ensconced in my compartment by 9am. The fold-down table was upright and had a bottle of juice and a plate of cookies on it, an open book floated above the table at eye-height and I had my knitting in hand.</p><p>As the platform got busier, I was grateful that I had already secured a compartment for myself. I noticed a few familiar faces, Healer Shrimpton was there to see off his daughter, she was probably in 6<sup>th</sup> or 7<sup>th</sup>yr and wearing Hufflepuff colours but was quickly surrounded by Ravenclaws and a lone Slytherin. The Governor that I spoke at Hogwarts was there with his son, another Ravenclaw, but younger, more likely 3<sup>rd</sup> or 4<sup>th</sup> yr. He pointed me out to the boy and the lad nodded. Auror Robards was there with a girl, she looked small enough to be a 1<sup>st</sup>yr but was wearing Gryffindor colours. As was the boy with Healer Bostock, he was too old to be her son, so must be a brother, they had the same blue/black hair.</p><p>A few times I had someone stick their head in the door and say ‘hello’, but they all left again. Bill dropped by for a few minutes but after chatting and grabbing a couple of cookies, left again. As did a pretty brunette girl that introduced herself as Emily (I remember something about Emily being a flame for Bill, at least for a while).</p><p>I spent the rest of the wait, until departure, alternating between reading my book as I knitted and people watching as I knitted. Eventually, the train’s whistle blew and we began to move.</p><p>About a ½hr into the trip, I was joined by a trio of Gryffindors, consisting of a girl who identified herself as Araminta Strout, the heiress of the Strout Family, her mother Miriam being the Head Healer at St. Mungo's. A second girl introduced herself as Lydia Marchant, her father worked in the DoM, alongside Croaker. And the last girl was Sarah Entwick, she was a muggleborn and her mother worked at Needle and Hook. So, all 3 knew who I was, but for different reasons.</p><p>We had a quiet trip, with a few interruptions, but nothing unpleasant. Each of us concentrated on our own thing and left the others in peace.</p><p> </p><p>Being sorted was weird.</p><p>The hat talked to me and I could hear it, as clear as day, but apparently no-one else could.</p><p>Creepy. Really, really creepy.</p><p>Anyway, the hat said that I’d do well in Ravenclaw but would be better in Gryffindor. It referenced my attitude back in December as evidence and the way I’d not let anything since, drag me down. Add to that, Professor McGonagall was the head of house for Gryffindor and that she was the only Animagus on staff?</p><p>I went to Gryffindor.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Bill joined me and we gave each other smiles. Bill was the last to be sorted and within a minute of him sitting down, platters of food began appearing on the tables. One thing Em had told me about wizarding children and food was that we needed so much more of it than muggles, as we had to feed a body that was growing a magical core. Not unlike a pregnant woman was eating for 2. Hence, the evening meals were heavy on the proteins, carbs and fats, but low on sugars. Sugars would appear more at breakfast and lunch. We tended to eat. A lot.</p><p> </p><p>We were lead up into the castle keep and around to Gryffindor tower. The portrait of the Fat Lady was the guardian of the entrance, same as in the books and movies. The common room was just as ‘red’ as it appeared in the movies and the dorms were in the same places. Up the stairs, with boys to the left and girls to the right.</p><p>In the 1<sup>st</sup>yr girls’ dorm, the 7 1<sup>st</sup>yr girls and I waited for either a prefect or Professor McGonagall to appear. We didn’t have to wait long.</p><p>Professor McGonagall strode into the room, her emerald green robes a stark contrast to the red that surrounded us. She calmly told us, who would be rooming where and sharing with whom. There were 5 rooms, so not all of us would be sharing. Myself and Laura Bolton (the heiress to the Bolton Family) were assigned to single rooms.</p><p>The room assigned to me was completely empty, with McGonagall stating that she wasn’t certain what furniture I wanted. My reply was 2 armchairs and a floor rug, that I could provide for myself. I took my trunk from where the house-elves had left it and put it against the wall, between the corner of the room and the tall arched window. I offered McGonagall the chance to view the interior of my trunk and where I would be living while at Hogwarts.</p><p>She seemed quite impressed and asked after the lamps. I explained that they were my creation, made using shards of broken wands. That I had patented them and intended to sell them, later. She inquired as the cost and was quite keen to put in an order for a few.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>25<sup>th</sup> September 1982</p><p> </p><p>Classes are slow. Well, I suppose they would be, at least for a while. So far, I’ve not found anything difficult and have even had a few of the other students ask for help.</p><p>Interestingly, I’ve also had a few of the senior students come to me for advice. Maybe I’m easier to approach than our head of house or because they know that I was de-aged. A couple of 6<sup>th</sup> and 7<sup>th</sup>yrs wanted advice on how to deal with unwanted suitors. A handful of 3<sup>rd</sup>yrs wanted to change electives. And one 5<sup>th</sup>yr wanted to know how to improve her general health.</p><p>I gave them what help I could and made sure to send a note to Madam Pomfrey about the 5<sup>th</sup>yr and to Professor McGonagall about the 3<sup>rd</sup>yrs. The older girls had to explain a little more about their individual situations before I felt confident enough to recommend anything.</p><p>One had a suitor unwanted by her or her family and he was quickly warned that the family would seek legal assistance from the DMLE if he persisted. In the other girl’s case, the suitor had been chosen by her Uncle, the Head of the Family, without consulting her. I suggested that she write or request a meeting with her Uncle and explain to him why the boy wasn’t wanted. He was a rake and had been boasting about being named heir to her Family.</p><p>Neither suitor hung around long. The fact that neither of them were students any longer, helped.</p><p>I’ve had a meeting with McGonagall each week, to discuss anything that was brought to me, that I felt staff needed to know about. The other students have started to call me Aunt Charlie, I don’t really mind and neither does McGonagall, she said if they were too nervous to approach her, she would rather they came to me than not approach anyone.</p><p>Not really a confidence boost, there.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>9<sup>th</sup> October 1982</p><p> </p><p>Sirius Black has been freed. And declared innocent of all charges.</p><p>Peter Pettigrew has been captured and dosed with ‘veritaserum’. Probably why Sirius was cleared. How did that happen? And when?</p><p>I wonder if Sirius is going to be well enough to stand up to Dumbledore about taking Harry?</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>31<sup>st</sup> October 1982</p><p> </p><p>It’s been 1yr since the Potters were killed and we had a memorial for them, this afternoon. It was a quiet thing, some of the 6<sup>th</sup> and 7<sup>th</sup>yrs actually knew them and were here with them. One 7<sup>th</sup>yr told about Lily Evans being his tutor, teaching him how to use a quill properly.</p><p>Another had lived across the road from them in Godric's Hollow and told about James Potter and Sirius Black running from the cottage, screaming, because Lily was mad that someone had given little Harry a kids’ broom and he'd started chasing their kneazle.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20<sup>th</sup> November 1982</p><p> </p><p>Sirius has Harry.</p><p>Nothing’s been said in the papers, but I saw the 2 of them, this morning. They were in Hogsmeade and I’d popped out to pick up Bill’s gifts from the Weasleys, his birthday is next weekend.</p><p>Sirius looked at me and frowned.</p><p>I greeted him and kept going, it was cold and I wanted to get back to the school.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>24<sup>th</sup> November 1982</p><p> </p><p>I got a letter from Sirius this morning. I’m confused as to why, but hey, sure, I’ll read it.</p><p> </p><p>(Handwritten letter)</p><p>
  <em>Miss Charleston Stone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gryffindor house</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Miss Stone </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hello. I apologise for my rudeness this last Saturday, in my defence I knew that only 3<sup>rd</sup>yrs and up are permitted to leave the castle and you definitely don’t look old enough to be 13. I was curious as to why and how you were in Hogsmeade and took it upon myself to inquire with Professor McGonagall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was most surprised to hear of your situation and find myself quite curious as to how such a thing occurred. I also find that I am alarmed for your health, I was barely a month off of completing my Healer’s training when life went to hell in the handbasket. I specialised in curse originated illnesses and would like to follow your case. With your permission, of course. Madam Pomfrey has stated that she will not share any information without your consent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I understand that you may be wary of divulging personal details to a stranger and would request a meeting between us. If possible, I would prefer either Hogwarts or St. Mungo's, so that you may have your preferred healer in attendance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I look forward to hearing from you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours Sincerely</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius O Black</em>
</p><p>
  <em>JmH</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I assume that the ‘JmH’ was the abbreviation for Journeyman Healer.</p><p>I was able to speak to McGonagall after transfig but was forced to wait until the lunch hour before I could get to the hospital wing, to speak to Pomfrey. Both indicated that Sirius was quite competent as a journeyman healer and had been tipped to pass his exams, at the top of his class. That while he enjoyed a prank as much as his mates, he was also quite able to buckle down and get his work done. He, Lily Evans and Snape had completed for top place in most of their classes and he had tutored most of the Gryffindor boys, in his year and lower (something JKR didn't mention).</p><p>McGonagall also suggested that I approach Sirius for animagi tutoring, as he and his friends used a different technique to what she had been taught.</p><p>I’ve sent a reply asking to meet at in Pomfrey’s office, this Saturday afternoon at 2pm.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>27<sup>th</sup> November 1982</p><p> </p><p>I met with Sirius, this afternoon. I like him.</p><p>He’s only got a passing resemblance to Gary Oldman, he looks much more like Ben Barnes (I've seen some amazing gifs morphing Ben into Gary). He’s much younger than Gary, of course, and has only spent 1yr in Azkaban, as opposed to JKR’s Sirius who spent 12yrs there. It’s made a huge difference, both mentally and physically. He still has a long way to go, but after discussing my situation and poring over my records, for a couple of hours, I asked why couldn’t he do something similar? Just to take him back to his pre-Azkaban days?</p><p>Pomfrey suggested that he make an appointment to speak to Kettlepick, who had been his mentor/trainer, and see if it was possible.</p><p>I also told him of McGonagall’s advice, in regard to me requesting animagi lessons. He said that I had to have gone through at least 2 core growth-spurts and register above a 12 on core volume. I pointed him back to my medical records and he just shook his head in disbelief that I was already registering as 13.7 and had gone through my 2<sup>nd</sup>growth-spurt.</p><p>I gave him a letter of consent, so that he could discuss my case with Kettlepick, Shrimpton and Croaker as needed.</p><p>We also agreed that we would meet each Saturday afternoon in the hospital wing to discuss anything that happened during the week, that way we can monitor my progress a bit closer.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>18<sup>th</sup> December 1982</p><p> </p><p>We have a problem.</p><p>Apparently, I’m developing faster than a non-de-aged person.</p><p>When the healers 1<sup>st</sup> tested me, I showed as 10yrs and 11months. Theoretically, I should be showing as 11yrs and 11months, now. But I’m not. I’m showing as 12yrs and 10months.</p><p>In other words, for each day that passes, I’m aging 2.</p><p>There’s differing opinions on what to do about it.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey wants to put a stop to it immediately, with a series of age-calibration potions.</p><p>Shrimpton and Kettlepick want to wait until I am through the onset of puberty.</p><p>Croaker wants to wait until I have reached physical maturity.</p><p>Sirius wanted to know what I wanted to do.</p><p>I’m not a child and in all honesty, being stuck as a child is a pain. Of all the suggestions, Croaker’s is my preferred. It took a bit of convincing of the healers, but when I agreed that I would abide by their decision if my health was put at risk, they reluctantly agreed to it.</p><p>So far, it’s not, so we’re not going to put a stop to it.</p><p>It did, however, mean that it would be inappropriate for me to remain in the dorms with the 1<sup>st</sup>yr girls. McGonagall talked it over with Dumbledore and I was moved to the house chaperone’s quarters. I now have a private sitting room, as well as a bedroom and bathroom. I’ve left the sitting room as a sitting room, but have added a desk, this way I can meet with whoever wants advice or tutoring, somewhere quieter than the common room. The bedroom, I dressed the same as I did the room in the dorm, it was to be my private sitting room. The bathroom opened into the sitting room, now my visiting/consulting room and was left as a semi-public toilet. I still plan to use my trunk as my preferred living and studying space.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<sup>st</sup> Jan 1983</p><p> </p><p>I had intended to stop this diary at this point, but with my situation and the way it’s developing, I’ve decided that I’ll continue, at least until things are stabilised. After that, we’ll see.</p><p>Jarrow has said that once I’m done with it, he can add it to the family grimoire, or given the circumstances of my joining his family, I can start a fresh one. I don’t have to decide yet, it can happen any time.</p><p>It’s something to think about.</p><p>My rapid aging hasn’t increased, but it also hasn’t slowed down. It seems consistent at 2-for-1. Upside is, puberty will be over with fast. Downside is, I’ll be still at school as an adult.</p><p>Not really sure that counts as a downside, when you consider I had 4yrs of college before I joined Bosun’s but that was 30+yrs ago.</p><p>We’ll see how things progress.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>6<sup>th</sup> January 1983</p><p> </p><p>I went to speak to Ollivander this morning. I wanted to know if he had any broken wands that I could purchase for my lamps. I came away with about a hundred shards in a trunk, he also reminded me that he had a smaller shop in Hogsmeade and that Gregorovitch had a shop in Carkitt Market. As well as that, there was a custom wandier in Technic Alley, he wasn’t sure that they would have any broken wands, but it was worth asking, just in case.</p><p>Gregorovitch sold me his broken wand pieces, a κnut a piece, it cost me ʛ4, §1, κ2, if my math is correct, that’s just over 2000 pieces. Blishwick's sold me their broken wands for the same and I outlaid another ʛ2, §7, κ9.</p><p>I went back to Ollivander and told him what I’d paid for the pieces elsewhere and offered him the same. He agreed to sell any shards to me for the same price, in future, but would only accept a few §ickles for what he’d already given me and for any in his Hogsmeade store. He said that he’d floo the shop and tell them to expect me, sooner or later.</p><p>After a little more shopping, I floo-ed through to Hogsmeade and wandered down to Ollivander’s there and got another few hundred shards from the little store clerk.</p><p>All 4 shops said that they would keep shards for me, in future.</p><p>After leaving Ollivander’s in Hogsmeade I wandered into Dervish and Banges, I was looking for some old lampshades or lamps that I could convert to wand-power. As I left, I ran into Sirius, Remus and little Harry.</p><p>Gee, Harry’s a cutie, but not all that like Daniel Radcliffe. His eyes were the brightest green I’ve ever seen, almost electric green. I’d always been a little disappointed that Warner Bros hadn’t given movie-Harry the green eyes he had in the books. His hair was much wilder than Radcliff’s, more like JKR described in the books.</p><p>Remus Lupin, however, looked nothing like David Thewlis, NOTHING at all. He was far more like a sandy haired Q (Ben whatever-his-name-was) from the latest Bond movies.</p><p>We chatted for a bit, before Harry got restless. I agreed to meet Sirius at Hogwarts on Saturday, as per usual. I’ll have to floo in, either to McGonagall’s office or directly to the hospital wing.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>19<sup>th</sup> January 1983</p><p> </p><p>Happy birthday to me.</p><p>Sirius and Madam Pomfrey tested me on Saturday and physically, I’m 13yrs old not 12. By the time my birthday rolls around in 4<sup>th</sup>yr, I’ll physically be 17 and by 5<sup>th</sup>yr I should be 19. Or that’s what Sirius and Kettlepick estimate.</p><p>If that truly is the case, that's when I’ll do the age-calibration ritual, it should stabilise my growth, leaving me to develop at a more realistic rate.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>5<sup>th</sup> February 1983</p><p> </p><p>Classes are starting to pick up, now. Essays and assignments are getting more frequent and the subject matter is getting more detailed. I’m not having an issue but I am seeing more of the muggle-raised kids requesting help. I’ve spoken to McGonagall and Flitwick about it and we are holding a workshop on the academics of research and writing a well laid out essay.</p><p>Maths and English aren’t taught at Hogwarts and many of our students really need the help. Particularly, coming up towards exams.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>26<sup>th</sup> February 1983</p><p> </p><p>I’ve been given the chance to test out of 1<sup>st</sup> and 2<sup>nd </sup>yrs and I’m nervous about it. Sure, I’m finding the work easy, but that’s different to testing out.</p><p>This week, I’ll do the testing for 1<sup>st</sup>yr, and 2<sup>nd </sup>yr will be done next week. If I pass, I’ll be given the chance to test out of 3<sup>rd</sup>yr, come September.</p><p>Not real sure where I’ll go after that. I doubt that I’ll be allowed to test out of 4<sup>th</sup>, 5<sup>th</sup>, 6<sup>th</sup> or 7<sup>th</sup>yrs. Maybe out of some subjects, but not all of them. I think it depends on what electives I’ll be taking. At this point, I’m thinking Runes and Arithmancy will be all I add. And apparition when I get Ministry consent.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>19<sup>th</sup> March 1983</p><p> </p><p>I passed 1<sup>st</sup> and 2<sup>nd </sup>yrs without issues. O’s across the board, even if I only scraped in by 2 points in Astronomy and Herbology.</p><p>I’m going to take the chance on passing 3<sup>rd </sup>yr and work towards that over the summer. Because of that, McGonagall and Dumbledore have excused me from classes for the rest of the year. I have to meet with the various Professors, each week, to monitor my progress.</p><p>It feels like college all over again.</p><p>I did ask if I could set up an abandoned classroom as a study room for myself, something that the Professors from other houses could access. Sure, I’d set the chaperone’s sitting room as somewhere I could study, but few of the Professors had access to it. Most of the classrooms in use are on the 1<sup>st</sup>, 2<sup>nd</sup> or 3<sup>rd</sup> floors, so I chose a room on the 2<sup>nd</sup> floor, but out of the way of general foot traffic. I didn’t fancy being disturbed every time a class ended, but I was still close enough that students and staff could find me.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>3<sup>rd</sup> April 1983</p><p> </p><p>Met with Sirius, Pomfrey, Kettlepick and Croaker today.</p><p>I’d raised an interesting question yesterday, that made Sirius go bright red but also got him thinking.</p><p>I’m aging fast. 2-for-1 we guesstimate. So the question is?</p><p>Why am I only having monthlies, monthly? If I’m aging at twice the speed of a normal child, why am I not having monthlies, fortnightly? For that matter why am I only eating the same as others my physical age? Shouldn’t I be consuming more, to fuel that increased development? Why do potions work for the same length of time on me, as they do others?</p><p>A crapload more tests were done after that.</p><p>The result?</p><p>They don’t know. Guess Sirius and Kettlepick are going to have to do some research.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>30<sup>th</sup> April 1983</p><p> </p><p>I met with Dumbledore, McGonagall and the head witch from the Wizarding Examinations Authority, today, to work out a schedule of study for me. Me attending classes didn’t really work, so we’ve decided that I will self-study and be assessed at different intervals.</p><p>I’ve already passed the 1<sup>st</sup> &amp; 2<sup>nd </sup>yrs subjects, they’re off the list. 3<sup>rd </sup>yr is when we choose electives and I’ve chosen runes and arithmancy.</p><p>So, it comes down to 2 sections of study. OWLs and NEWTs.</p><p> </p><p>OWL Core subjects :-</p><p>These are the compulsory subjects and while I can add electives to them, I can’t remove any of them. The only way to drop a Core subject is to not get a high enough grade that the Professor teaching a subject will accept (i.e. Slughorn insists on E’s or better in potions OWL to get into NEWT classes).</p><ul>
<li>Astronomy</li>
<li>Charms</li>
<li>DADA</li>
<li>Herbology</li>
<li>History of Magic</li>
<li>Potions</li>
<li>Transfig</li>
</ul><p>OWL Elective subjects :-</p><ul>
<li>Arithmancy</li>
<li>Study of Ancient Runes</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>NEWT Core subjects :-</p><ul>
<li>Astronomy</li>
<li>Charms</li>
<li>DADA</li>
<li>Herbology</li>
<li>History of Magic</li>
<li>Potions</li>
<li>Transfig</li>
</ul><p>NEWT Elective subjects :-</p><ul>
<li>Animagi (I have permission to begin this once I am physically 15yrs old)</li>
<li>Apparition (I have permission to begin this once I am physically 17yrs old)</li>
<li>Arithmancy</li>
<li>Study of Ancient Runes</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>The good news is that as a Ministry recognised adult, I can sit exams pretty much any time, as long as I sit the OWLs before the NEWTs.</p><p>So, my order of study will be :-</p><ul>
<li>History of Magic – OWLs, then NEWTs</li>
<li>Astronomy – OWLs, then NEWTs</li>
<li>Core and Elective subjects to OWL level. These will be split up by term, but with self-study there are less essays, I just have to be able to prove that I understand that term’s work before I progress onto the next term.</li>
<li>Core and Elevtive subjects to NEWT level. Same applies as far as by term and I have to prove my progress.</li>
</ul><p>The only catch to any of this is practical work.</p><p>I’ve decided to upset a few people and have hired Remus Lupin as a tutor. He’ll come to the school Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, for practical sessions, predominantly in DADA, to counter the idiots that Dumbledore is hiring. Dumbledore was a little concerned about the werewolf thing (Remus told me after Harry spilt the beans), but was reminded that he’s not living onsite but entering daily.</p><p>I will still be meeting with Sirius and Kettlepick each Saturday to monitor my aging progress and to ensure that I’m not putting too much pressure on my core. If I do, then I’m back to studying year by year.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14<sup>th</sup> May 1983</p><p> </p><p>History of Magic is quite interesting when you don’t have to listen to Binns drone on.</p><p>I’ve spent the last fortnight working my way through the assigned reading and have made notes on a few things that I want to look into later.</p><p>Monday, the witch from the WEA is sending someone out to monitor me, as I sit the OWL exams. She won’t let me sit the NEWT until she has the results of the OWL exams. So, I’ll work on Astronomy for a bit.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>4<sup>th</sup> June 1983</p><p> </p><p>Astronomy OWLs are happening on Monday.</p><p>Kettlepick has asked me to wear a core monitor, as he’s off to MaCUSA for some medical convention. Sirius will still be here and we’ll still be meeting, but Kettlepick is adamant about the monitor.</p><p>I’ll humour him, for the moment.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>18<sup>th</sup> June 1983</p><p> </p><p>This is the last week of term for the ‘82-83 school yr.</p><p>I’ll be taking my NEWTs in both History of Magic and Astronomy this coming week. The Astronomy practical was last night but the written part is Monday and on Friday, I get to do History of Magic.</p><p>The train leaves on Saturday, to go back to London and at this point I have no plans to sit any other exams before school resumes. I’ll probably spend a fair amount of time reading up on the theoretical side of most subjects. Yes, I still have that underage exemption, but I’d prefer not to do much practice without Lupin in attendance, I don’t want to learn any bad habits and without a tutor, I can mess up what the texts say, quite easily.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>16<sup>th</sup> July 1983</p><p> </p><p>Kettlepick is back, he found nothing untoward on the monitor and decided that from now on Sirius would be my primary contact.</p><p>By the by, Sirius did the de-aging thing after school let out. He passed his healer’s exams and the very next day asked Croaker and Kettlepick to set him up with the de-aging. But typical of a healer, he also asked if after the de-aging had been done, was he able to do an age-calibration ritual to bring him back to his existing age?</p><p>Unfortunately, aging forward is incredibly dangerous, so Sirius is going to have to put up with being a yr younger. At least it’s not 43 yrs.</p><p>Lucky bastard. (Ouch. Em still has that language hex on me, bleep it)</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>31 July 1983</p><p> </p><p>I saw Sirius, Remus and Harry at Kew Gardens today. They were out for Harry’s birthday.</p><p>Good timing, it saved me a trip to Diagon, to post Harry’s present. I made him a set of knitted critters. A stag for his father, a doe for his mother, a grim for Sirius and a wolf for Remus. it matches up with the scarf I did him for Christmas.</p><p>Remus suggested that I put together a trunk, just for studying, that way I can move it from place to place and I will be certain that everything is in exactly the same place. Hogwarts’ elves tend to do a massive clean during the summer and classrooms have to be re-assigned to staff, at the start of the school yr.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>13<sup>th</sup> August 1983</p><p> </p><p>After talking to Em and Jarrow, I sent an owl to Sirius and Remus about my tutoring sessions. I decided that it was easier to keep meeting Sirius on a Saturday, even though I was meeting with Remus on Wednesday through Friday, I felt that meeting with both of them gives Sirius a better chance to study my magic in repetitious use.</p><p>On Thursdays and Fridays, I meet with Remus at 9am and work with him until 4pm, but on Saturdays we work until 1pm, when Sirius turns up and I do a session with both of them, until 4.30pm. That way I can review spells in the morning and in the afternoon, I can put as much into my spell work as Remus wants me to, and Sirius can monitor me, ensuring that I don’t overdo it</p><p>They both liked that, as Saturday was the day that Harry went to Longbottom Lodge to spend the afternoon with Neville.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>20<sup>th</sup> August 1983</p><p> </p><p>Holy crap!</p><p>I can cast a Patronus!</p><p>A proper corporeal Patronus. It’s a dragon, Jarrow thinks that as I have 7 wands that have chosen me and all of them have heartstrings from the one dragon, that it might be THAT dragon that’s become my Patronus.</p><p>That is so cool.</p><p>I thought that Patroni were the same as a person’s Animagus form, but Remus says not. They can be, but not always. Apparently your Animagus form is the animal that suits you best, me being a cat is pretty much right, independent and affectionate only with those I choose. So, I was surprised at having a dragon as a Patronus, until Remus said that Patroni are more likely to be the creature that most closely represents the protective side of you.</p><p>Which, yeah, fair enough. That pretty much says it all, I tend to get a bit aggressive when bullied or picked on. It stands to reason that my Patronus, the guardian part of me, is a dragon.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>22<sup>nd</sup> August 1983</p><p> </p><p>Went to the Weasleys, today, to top up Bill’s school stuff. He found one of my linked quill-grips and thought that it was brilliant.</p><p>He also told Molly that I had tested out of 1<sup>st</sup> and 2<sup>nd</sup> yrs. Molly wanted to know how I was coping with the strain of studying. My response of ‘what strain’, made her blink.</p><p>Em had to explain to Molly that I wasn’t super-smart or had a super-powered core. I was smart and magically strong, yes, but not dramatically so.</p><p>I was an adult and as an adult, I process things differently to children, I study differently. Self-study with tutored practical sessions works well for me.</p><p>My core was strong, yes, quite strong, but I wasn’t going to be on a level with Dumbledore. Close, but not quite that strong. I would be easily a match for Sirius, Remus or Moody, but there were a lot of people at that level. Most of the senior Aurors and the Professors were in the 12-13 bracket.</p><p>I didn’t have the heart to say that I’m likely to be closer to Dumbledore’s level than Moody’s. when I’d raised the subject with Remus, he’d told me that he, Sirius and James had been 13.1, 13.9 and 13.5, respectively, so me being over 13 wasn’t an issue for him.</p><p>Sirius just said that it would make becoming an Animagus easier and that I could begin the process any time I was ready.</p><p>Normally, the first part is keeping a mandrake leaf in your mouth but he said that the Marauders experimented and found that if you soaked the leaf in a mixture of your saliva and blood, it made the potion more potent and the actual shift easier to learn. There’s a lot more to the potion than that, though. However, the Marauders managed a few shortcuts.</p><p>Not a lot, but a few.</p><p>The full moon thing still happens, as does your own hair and the spoon of untainted dew and the Death’s-Head Hawk moth bit. Then you have to wait for an electrical storm and don’t forget the incantation.</p><p>Only then can you drink the potion.</p><p>It’s not a quick thing. It takes about 6-8 weeks and the storm season is just getting underway, electrical storms don’t usually hit the Hogwarts part of Scotland until mid-late autumn. October and November. We were going to be ready for October just in case.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<sup>st</sup> September 1983</p><p> </p><p>Back to school we go.</p><p>While this is technically my 2<sup>nd</sup> yr at Hogwarts, thanks to the rapid aging thing, I am physically 14. It seems a little surreal, but it’s rapidly becoming ‘normal’. I’m not sure that’s a good thing.</p><p>The Animagus potion is progressing well, if a little gross. Having to spit into a goblet three times a day and get up once during the night to do so, is not nice. The little bit of blood is hardly an issue, it’s only three drops, each time.</p><p>It did get me some disgusted looks on the train, though Bill was curious about the whole process. I wonder if I can ‘encourage’ him to do it, too? It might be enough to give him the edge when Greyback comes calling.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>8<sup>th</sup> September 1983</p><p> </p><p>Remus has decided that I need to learn occlumency. He gave me a book and I met with Sirius for a</p><p>I can’t really call it a lesson, as all he did was talk to me about it and answer a few questions. Apparently, it’s all I’m going to be working on this month, as once you have a basic level of occlumency, your memory and recall are much improved.</p><p>The downside? It’s got to be Dumbledore that checks my capabilities, Snape’s not much further along than I am, right now, and I’m even less inclined to have him in my head than I am Dumbledore. Neither option is good but there’s really no other choice.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>17<sup>th</sup> September 1983</p><p> </p><p>I’ve worked through Remus’ book and Sirius’ exercises and I can already note a difference. I’m not ready to face Dumbledore, yet, but I’m getting closer. I kind of hope by the end of the month, I should be there.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>23<sup>rd</sup> September 1983</p><p> </p><p>Last night was the full moon and we moved onto the second stage of the Animagus potion. That of adding other ingredients to the mandrake leaf. First, there’s my own hair, that has to be done within the hr. Once the hair stops crackling, add a teaspoon of dew, using a silver teaspoon and the dew has to have not been in sunlight or touched be a human for 7 days. That’s not as hard as it sounds, a silver cloche comes in handy, there. Then the Death’s-head Hawk Moth chrysalis.</p><p>And lastly, the potion has to be placed in a quiet, dark place and not disturbed until it’s time for it to be used.</p><p>That requires an electrical storm. In the meantime, I have to do the chants. I have to start them exactly as the first ray of sunlight comes over the horizon and as the last ray fades at sunset.</p><p>Quite convoluted, really. I can understand why so few people do it.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>24<sup>th</sup> September 1983</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore tested my occlumency today. I held up, but only just. He was quite impressed that I managed to shove him out before he saw anything of importance. He feels that I am reasonably capable and don’t need any more’ lessons’, what I need is practice. He’s suggesting that I go back to my academic studies but lay aside an hr each evening to reinforce my mindscape by placing the day’s studies in whatever storage I use. Doing that is the easiest way he knows to boost my skills.</p><p>At least I don’t have to have him rummaging around in my head, again.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>1<sup>st</sup> October 1983</p><p> </p><p>I got the NEWT results for Astronomy and History of Magic, today. An E for Astronomy and an O for History, I’m pretty pleased with that. I only got low E’s for both of them on the OWLs, so that’s an improvement.</p><p>I’ve submitted a request to sit OWLs in charms, DADA and transfig. Remus seems to think I’ll be ready by the date the WEA assigned. The 14<sup>th</sup> of November can’t come fast enough. Remus is coming in every weekday, just for the morning. Sirius is coming in Wednesday and Saturday afternoons, to ensure that I don’t overdo things</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>15<sup>th</sup> October 1983</p><p> </p><p>Snape is going to give me the mornings on Saturday to practice in the labs. He’s said that my theory is fine, but that my practical could improve. Right now, I’m only likely to get an A and he thinks that I’m capable of an E. An O might be possible if I put in time additional during the week, as well. He said it would have to be self-study as he doesn’t have time available.</p><p>Remus countered that and has suggested that I ask Sirius to tutor me, as he was only a few points below Snape and Lily Evans. Apparently, there was less than 6 points between them all.</p><p>Sirius was also the one responsible for the alterations to the Animagus potion. Snape was most impressed with those, said that he couldn’t have done any better.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>27<sup>th</sup> October 1983</p><p> </p><p>I hurt all over.</p><p>We had an electrical storm yesterday and I finished the Animagus transformation. Sirius and McGonagall were with me, just to make sure that I didn’t get stuck halfway, with Pomfrey on standby in case I got hurt.</p><p>I didn’t. The shift went well but it hurt like crazy. Sirius tells me that once I get passed the next full moon, that will get easier. There’ll always be a slight discomfort, but it does get better. McGonagall quietly said it’s a matter of pressure and that it’s no worse than firm underwear.</p><p>I guess we’ll see.</p><p>I have to go to the Ministry today and register, not doing so, could land me in Azkaban and I’ve seen what that did to Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>I did the registry and was a little surprised to see that is was in the same office as the patents and run by the same staff. They were curious to know if I was working on anything new. When I replied by handing over the Animagus form as well as the patent forms for the messenger pads, I rendered them speechless.</p><p>But when Professor McGonagall appeared and stated that she was there to have lunch with her husband, I was the speechless one.</p><p>I knew she’d married but for some reason, I thought he’d died earlier than this.</p><p>When he mentioned getting a venomous tentacular for his greenhouse, I suggested getting a bezoar and keeping it on him at all time. Just in case he got bitten. Maybe that will be enough to avert his death?</p><p>Fingers crossed, McGonagall deserves to be happy.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5<sup>th</sup> November 1983</p><p> </p><p>I’ve got the weekend off, it’s a Hogsmeade weekend and Sirius was called into St. Mungo's, they had a case that was right up his alley. He was called in on Friday, as a consultant, along with Kettlepick. He didn’t give me any details, patient confidentiality is just as important in the wizarding world as it is in the muggle world. Personally, I’m wondering whether he might have overdone the ‘celebrations’ for his birthday, he looked a bit green around the gills.</p><p>I saw Remus and Harry ducking into Honeydukes, Harry was wearing the scarf I made him. It’s looking a little tired, maybe I’ll do him a new one for Christmas.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>13<sup>th</sup> November 1983</p><p> </p><p>More OWLs this week. Charms are first, I have the written tomorrow morning and the practical in the afternoon. Tuesday is just for theory, the morning is DADA and Transfig is after lunch. Wednesday morning is my DADA practical and depending on what Kettlepick has to say, I may be permitted to do Transfig that evening.</p><p>It all comes down to how depleted my core is by the morning’s efforts.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>14<sup>th</sup> November 1983</p><p> </p><p>Charms went fine. I know I did well in the written, the practical was a little dicier.  All I need is an ‘A’, though, that allows me to undertake NEWTs. That’s where most of my concentration is going to go.</p><p>Yeah, sure, I need to know the basics and I do. Think of it like a building. My foundation is good and I’ve got the basics, like the plumbing and electrics in place, I’m just not putting in all the extras, like pergolas and drywall until the rest of the exterior is done and the roof is on. Once that’s done, I can go back and finesse things.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>15<sup>th</sup> November 1983</p><p> </p><p>My hand hurts. My head hurts.</p><p>And I still have NEWTs to do.</p><p>Bugger.</p><p>I think I did okay, but I’m too tired to know for sure.</p><p>I’m going to bed.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>16<sup>th</sup> November 1983</p><p> </p><p>I did DADA with no issues, didn’t try for more than an ‘A’ though.</p><p>Sirius came with Kettlepick to check me over, his records are a good baseline as to what my core levels should be and how fast they recoup themselves. I think not pushing too hard in DADA helped that.</p><p>Kettlepick allowed me to do Transfig and again, I was only aiming for an ‘A’. The examiner seemed a little disappointed until Sirius told him that, then he was intrigued and said he’d try and get Marchbanks, the head of the WEA, to assign him to my NEWTs, he wanted to see what I could really do.</p><p>Now, I just have to wait for the results, while I work on potions which is my next exam. 16<sup>th</sup> December, the day before the Express. I’ll be doing both written and practical on the same day. Snape has offered his personal lab, but only if the examiner is a potions Master, anyone else and I use one of the student labs. I don’t think he likes the idea of opening his private spaces up to a non-Master.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>19<sup>th</sup> November 1983</p><p> </p><p>Jarrow sent a letter today. He wants to offer Bill some additional training over the summer holidays and wants to know if I had thought about telling anyone the real truth behind my history.</p><p>I hadn’t but now the bleep has put the idea in my head, it’s all I can think about. Damn him.</p><p>There’s no way in hell, I’m going to tell Dumbledore, though. He’s just too</p><p>I’m not sure whether to call him manipulative or if he’s a control freak. Or if he just doesn’t care about the people under his ‘care’.</p><p>I mean look at Harry and what he put him through, then there’s Snape and the Black brothers. Abusive is the kindest way to describe their homelives. But there’s also the fact that this isn’t completely JKR’s world, there are differences, whether those differences are the averaged out between the book-verse and the movie-verse, I don’t know.</p><p>Remus looks nothing like the movie version, neither does Snape. In the books Remus is described as ‘pale with light brown hair, that was already showing hints of grey and scars on his face. He was tall, 6’2” and weighed much the same as a full-grown wolf.’</p><p>Here he was taller, at least 6’3” but probably closer to 6’5”, his hair was light brown, almost sandy blonde and there was no hint of grey to be seen. He was heavier, too, I’d say closer to 200 pounds. The scars on his face were more about the same, though.</p><p>Snape was described as ‘thin with sallow skin, a large hooked nose and uneven yellow teeth. Greasy shoulder-length black hung around his face and he had black eyes. He had a soft voice, unless he lost his temper.’</p><p>Here, he was slender but not thin, broad shoulders and narrow hips. He was pale but not sallow, there was a hint of gold undertones to his skin, it was more prominent on his hands, than anywhere else. His hair was black but not greasy or shoulder length, he kept it just short enough that it didn’t reach his eyes. Yes, his eyes were black and yes, he wore black at school. But when I saw him in muggle London last holidays, he was wearing jeans and a jumper, no black in sight.</p><p>And that’s just the obvious differences.</p><p>How did I get off of Jarrow wanting to invite Bill for the summer?</p><p>Oh, yeah, Dumbledore and not telling him.</p><p>I don’t know enough about this Dumbledore to tell him. Bill, Sirius, Remus and Snape? That’s a different story. I’ll have to think about that.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>3<sup>rd</sup> December 1983</p><p> </p><p>Bill got busted for pranking Jacob Benchly, today. But that turned out to be a good thing. Jacob was doing something he shouldn’t have and been in a part of the castle that was restricted. Something to do with secret vaults and some nasty curses.</p><p>Jacob wasn’t hurt but he’s spending the night in the hospital wing.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>4<sup>th</sup> December 1983</p><p> </p><p>Benchly was expelled!</p><p>Dumbledore announced it at breakfast. The vaults that Benchly was searching for were cursed and if he’d succeeded in opening them, the curses would have killed most of the students. Duncan Ashe did die as a result of their search, but it was an erumpent potion that he was working on. Benchly admitted that he had bullied Ashe into making the potion. Dumbledore contacted the DMLE and Benchly was arrested and Dumbledore snapped his wand, which is the official form of expulsion.</p><p>And that all came out because sweet, innocent-looking Bill Weasley pranked him.</p><p>Geez, the twins have a lot to live up to.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>10<sup>th</sup> December 1983</p><p> </p><p>It took days for the school to calm down, it was like a hive of angry bees, all looking for someone to sting and Benchly wasn’t here.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey has been forced into spiking the students’ pumpkin juice with calming potion, as fights were getting out of hand.</p><p>Poor Bill is hiding in my classroom and Remus is pretending not to see him. Sirius arrived and started to talk to Bill, until Remus silenced him and told him to leave the kid alone. Although, before he left, he asked me to give Bill the notes I’d taken on occlumency and walk him through Sirius’ talks.</p><p>I wonder if he’s spoken to Jarrow?</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16<sup>th</sup> December 1983</p><p> </p><p>Potions went okay, not great but okay. Slughorn was the monitor and he seemed quite pleased with how I went.</p><p>The theory is fine, I have no problems there, the practical? I think I stuffed up the 4<sup>th</sup> potion, I still finished it but it was sky blue and syrupy, rather than royal blue and gluggy. We’ll see if that’s enough.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>17<sup>th</sup> December 1983</p><p> </p><p>It’s good to be home. Or the closest I have to a home here.</p><p>Jarrow has suggested that I consider looking towards buying a place of my own. Maybe something with a shop attached, so I can sell my stuff.</p><p>Em seems to think I should be focusing on Hogsmeade for that. I don’t know, I’m not sure I want to be that far from my favourite yarn store.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>25<sup>th</sup> December 1983</p><p> </p><p>I got Christmas gifts from some of the students. I wasn’t expecting that.</p><p>Sure, I expected Bill and Molly to send something, but not other students. A pair of girls from Ravenclaw, sisters in 5<sup>th</sup> and 2<sup>nd</sup> yrs, sent me a pair of stunning lion-shaped bookends. A 3<sup>rd</sup> yr boy from Gryffindor, whom I had tutored in essay writing had sent me a tail feather from a Resplendent Quetzal, it's gorgeous, long and the most beautiful metallic blue/green. I plan to add it to a quill-grip, cutting that would be sacrilegious. A group of girls from Gryffindor got me a selection of inks in different colours and some true Irish linen handkerchiefs, with a ‘C’ embroidered in one corner. Sarah Entwick and her mother sent me a voucher to Needle and Hook.</p><p>Even some of the staff sent gifts. McGonagall sent me a wand holster that was enchanted to shrink and expand, when I transformed into my Animagus form. Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey gave me a spelled pair of trousers and blouse (apparently clothes have to be especially enchanted to transform with an Animagus, or they’ll end up naked and I don’t fancy that). Flitwick sent a booklet on obscure charms with practical uses. Snape sent a bottle of muscle reliever that was expanded to contain a gallon of potion, he said it would help with hand cramps while studying. Dumbledore sent along one of Fawkes’ feathers, not magical, but certainly pretty enough to use as a quill.</p><p>Sirius sent me a bracelet, each link has tiny runes etched into it, all protection runes, against many things. Potions, charms, hexes, curses, cold, legilimency and contraception among them. Remus sent me a rare text on animagi and their origins. Harry sent me a series of drawings, mostly of him, Sirius and Remus, sometimes in their human shape and sometimes as Padfoot and Moony.</p><p>There were even a couple from people I didn’t know, but to whom we had returned family grimoires. Mostly candy or quills, there were a couple of Gringotts’ Draughts, which reminded me that I hadn’t checked my ledger recently.</p><p>I’d opened the vault with about ʛ10,000. All of it came from the lost property of Hogwarts. Then we did the abandoned and discarded stuff, that was another ʛ7,000. Jarrow’s been adding small amounts from his ‘lost, abandoned and discarded’ summoning in the muggle world. But for most of the grimoires that we returned, people sent money as thanks. My vault has an extremely healthy balance now. Almost ʛ50,000. And we have yet to start returning the jewellery that have crests on them.</p><p>Or the goblin made stuff. Jarrow tells me, we will get a ‘finder’s fee’ for that. He’s going to Gringotts tomorrow to do that.</p><p>I’m super glad, now, that I sent small gifts to some people. Students got  quill-grips, scroll holders, lamps or Messenger Pads. Molly got a voucher to Needle and Hook. McGonagall got a set of Messenger Pads, as did Flitwick. Snape got a pair of lamps. Sirius and Remus got a set of 3 Messenger Pads, I figured that they’d want them for when Harry came to Hogwarts and as Sirius already has half a set (me having the other half), he knows how to use them. Harry got a new scarf and a knitted toy-version of my Animagus form, which he’s named ‘pretty kitty’ and the Marauders have titled ‘Aphrodite’. I think I almost prefer ‘pretty kitty’.</p><p>I debated with Dumbledore. Whether or not to send him anything, but I figured it would be a public snub if I sent other Professors something and he got nothing. I sent him a quill-grip (sans feather, I knew he’d want to use one of Fawkes’) with a selection of bubbles, ready for use, and of course, the directions on how to change the bubbles and feathers. Plus some muggle candy, I know he loves his candy.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>28<sup>th</sup> December 1983</p><p> </p><p>Results for my charms, DADA, Potions and Transfig OWLs arrived today. I did better than I expected. An ‘E’ for DADA and ‘O’s’ for the other three. I guess the issue with my potion wasn’t such a big deal after all.</p><p>I now have OWLs in Astronomy, Charms, DADA, History of Magic, Potions and Transfig. I still have to do Herbology, Runes and Arithmancy.</p><p>I have NEWTs in Astronomy and History of Magic.</p><p>That leaves me 7 still to go. Well, 10 if you consider that I still have Herbology, Runes and Arithmancy OWLs still to go.</p><p>10 exams. I must be nuts.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>1<sup>st</sup> January 1984</p><p> </p><p>New Year’s Day. I’ve been here 2 yrs. I forgot the anniversary, last yr I gave a gift of remembrance to Ananke (Goddess of destiny) and Hecate (Goddess of Magic), in thanks for bringing me here.</p><p>Now, if only I knew what I was here for and if I was going to stay for the rest of my life. Or if I was going to be sent back to when and where I came from. I kind of hope not, Covid was decimating the US and it showed no signs of relenting, vaccine or no vaccine made no difference and we were on the 3<sup>rd</sup> wave with no sign of an end.</p><p>I wonder sometimes, if I died from Covid and was given this life in exchange.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>12<sup>th</sup> January 1984</p><p> </p><p>We head back to Hogwarts on Sunday, so these are I my last few days to stock up on muggle supplies, until June. I want yarn, I always want yarn, but I also want supplies for my creations. Timber, leather, parchment, paper, metal, lampshades, chains, hooks, gold leaf, to name just a few. Then there were the school-type supplies. Lead for the mechanical pencils, pencils, scissors, ink, graph paper, erasers, that sort of thing. Not to mention clothes, I needed new underwear and sanitary products, the wizarding world’s version is primitive at best.</p><p>I stock up and sell to the girls that hit puberty and suddenly realise that the muggle version is so much easier to deal with. Witches might have contraceptive charms that work brilliantly and their pain relief might be the best ever, but their version of sanitary pads and tampons are disgusting. I won’t even consider them, Em warned me before I began 1<sup>st</sup> yr. And when you add in the rapid aging thing?</p><p>Yeah, it’s something I have to be aware of and deal with. But after 1<sup>st</sup> yr, I discovered that many girls, never give it a thought, until they’re slapped in the face with Madam Pomfrey’s supplies.</p><p>Not a chance in hell, I’m using that crap.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>19<sup>th</sup> January 1984</p><p> </p><p>Happy birthday to me. Chronologically, I should be 13, but the aging thing means that I’m physically 15yrs.</p><p>I got pressies, again. I wasn’t expecting it, Christmas was just a few weeks ago.</p><p>I got mostly candy from the students, but McGonagall gave me a pair of stunning hair combs. Bill gave me a picture frame, that he carved from bog oak. Remus gave me another book, this time on embedding charm into runic sequences. Harry gave me some more drawings, this time of him and me, playing quidditch in his backyard. I do like that kid, even if his artworks need a mastery in abstract art to decipher them.</p><p>Sirius gave me a necklace to match the bracelet that he gave me for Christmas. It’s very pretty and matches my hair beautifully, fine strands of metal in different colours. I have no idea what metal is what, but it lets the pendant, a pawprint, sit right in the dip between my collarbones, and best of all, it’s enchanted to shrink and enlarge with me when I transform in Aphrodite.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>4<sup>th</sup> February 1984</p><p> </p><p>Runes is so easy, I don’t get why Jarrow frowns that them so much. Sirius laughed at me when I just started reading them like they were English. Remus huffed and muttered something about ‘5 yrs of hard work and she makes them look like a kindergarten book’.</p><p>Professor Babbling just sat there and looked at me, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.</p><p>I don’t get it, they’re easy. Not sure I could write a story with them, but spells? Yeah, that’s easy.</p><p>So much so, that Professor Babbling called Madam Marchbanks and booked me in for OWLs for next week.</p><p>Arithmancy on the other hand, is going to be a challenge and I’m not too sure yet, whether I’m going to enjoy that challenge.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>11<sup>th</sup> February 1984</p><p> </p><p>Runes are done.</p><p>Professor Tofty is a Runes Master. He was assigned to watch, as I sat my exam. </p><p>For OWLs, I showed the scroll holders for extra credit, but I presented my Messenger Pads just for curiosity's sake. I wanted to know what a recognised Master thought of my work.</p><p>He was only slightly interested in the scroll holders, but the Messenger Pads were a different story. They intrigued him, he actually asked if I would consider showing him some of the runework that went into them and that he’d happily take an oath of confidentiality on what he saw. He was most impressed and suggested that I might consider a Mastery once I had finished all my NEWTs.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>14<sup>th</sup> February 1984</p><p> </p><p>Valentine’s Day.</p><p>I don’t put a lot of importance on the day and never have, it’s always been a bit too commercial for my liking. The few romantic liaisons I’ve had, didn’t endear it to me, either. And the vapid expressions of the girls at Hogwarts doesn’t help.</p><p>So, colour me surprised when I received a letter in the morning’s owl drop-off. With the letter were a letter and 2 small parcels, one larger than the other. On opening the 1<sup>st</sup> parcel I saw a tiny aquarium wrapped in silk and tied with a silver ribbon, while the 2<sup>nd</sup> was wrapped in paper and tied with string. I opened the letter and read it, trying to find out who it was from.</p><p>The letter said that the aquarium is sealed and shrunk, that if I put it where I want it and remove the ribbon, the tank and stand will enlarge to its pre-existing dimensions. The 2<sup>nd</sup> parcel is all the accessories needed to look after and maintain the tank and its occupants.</p><p>I recognised the writing and I’m going to thump him when I see him next.</p><p>How the ruddy hell did he know I like fish?</p><p>I put the tank in my study trunk, that was where I spent the most amount of time and where I needed a stress reliever. The tank unshrunk to be a bit (a lot) bigger than I’d expected, it’s about 8’ long, 3’ deep and 5’ tall and the stand is wrought-iron twisted into intricate filigree work and about 3’ high. The tank is a flattened octagon with each corner framed and braced by more wrought-iron work.</p><p>The fish are tropical saltwater fishies and there are some stunners in there, even a few pieces of real coral. The 2<sup>nd</sup> parcel had a booklet on the types of fish and corals and</p><p>Wow, there are some real beauties in there. There were at least four anemones with clownfish, there were angelfish, goby’s, royal gammas, a couple of cardinalfish, some tangs, some butterflyfish and a whole host of different coloured seahorses and sea-dragons.</p><p>I was also surprised to see a few magical creatures in there, too. A pair of water fairies and a small group of mercats. Mercats are what the merfolk keep as pets, like humans keep cats. They resemble the long-limbed oriental breeds with fins down the legs, spine and tail, while the tail ends in a fin, not unlike that of the merfolk. Their ears have tiny fins along the outside edge and according to the booklet, they are quite affectionate with witches and wizards, and in lakes will grow to about a foot in length, however in a tank, they aren’t likely to get any bigger than 4” or 5”.</p><p>That’s quite a gift and I’m not sure what to do about it. I’m keeping it, yes, but what do I do in thanks, do I even do something? I think I need to have a chat with Em but seeing as I won’t see her until Easter, Professor McGonagall is going to be my best shot.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>16<sup>th</sup> February 1984</p><p> </p><p>I want to hit someone.</p><p>Not sure who, yet, but someone. ANYONE!</p><p>I finally got a straight answer out of McGonagall and I’m not sure I like it.</p><p>They’re courting gifts.</p><p>Courting!</p><p>Gifts!</p><p>Bleeping hell. Physically, I’m only 15 yrs old. And someone is trying to court me.</p><p>Him!</p><p>I managed to restrain myself from sending him a scathing letter, Professor McGonagall told me that I should wait for a week before I respond, to give myself time to decide whether I’m going to reject him or not. She also said that my age has little bearing on the matter as wizards tend to fall into one of 3 categories.</p><p>They marry early, pretty much straight out of school, or within the first 5 yrs after leaving.</p><p>They marry late, sometimes not until they’re in their 50’s or older, McGonagall was not that far from 50 and her husband was nearly 60, when they married.</p><p>Or they never marry at all. Dumbledore never married, neither did Professors Flitwick or Sprout.</p><p>Courting? Me?</p><p>Who do I hit?</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>18<sup>th</sup> February 1984</p><p> </p><p>As Remus handed me the day’s schedule, he told me that Sirius wouldn’t be joining us, but no reason as to why.</p><p>Kettlepick turned up to a check me over and was very pleased with my progress. He seems to think that monthly checks will be all that’s needed from here until my 3<sup>rd</sup> core growth-spurt, when weekly would resume until my core stabilised.</p><p>I also got a warning, that it could be any time, that I should take that into consideration when booking exams and notify the examiners of that fact, as I may have to cancel an exam with little to no notice. Madam Pomfrey would be able to back me up if I had to do that.</p><p>Someone is a coward and keeps dodging me, I’m not going to tolerate that for long. We WILL be having words, wizard.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>25<sup>th</sup> February 1984</p><p> </p><p>I met with Em and Jarrow today. We talked about the gift and what to do about it.</p><p>I’m not objecting, I don’t think, but I am hesitant. I think I need to know how serious he is about this, it’s a big step. Huge.</p><p>I also need to know that I’m going to be staying in this life. Em suggested that I seek a divination reading, not from Trelawney but from a reputable Seer, someone who is documented for their accuracy. I agreed and sent a note to Croaker asking for a recommendation, depending on what he says as to whether I will need time away from school or not. I only have a limited amount of time before I need to respond, either negatively or positively.</p><p>Until I hear back from him and consult whatever Seer he suggests, I’m not going to do anything about the gift or responding to it.</p><p>Hopefully, Croaker won’t take long.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>27<sup>th</sup> February 1984</p><p> </p><p>Heard from Croaker, he suggested a Madam Louisa Skelting. He even offered to make the appointment and escort me to and from the meeting.</p><p>Jarrow nodded, explaining that Croaker acting as an intermediary, was on the level of what was expected of a Godparent and suggested that I accept.</p><p>I sent a reply back, thanking him and asking him to go ahead and book me in, find out the cost and then let me know when and if I would need time away from school.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>29<sup>th</sup> February 1984</p><p> </p><p>I forgot this yr was a leap yr, until I started to write the date. Talk about distracted.</p><p>I’m going to miss watching the Olympics.</p><p>Croaker wrote back. I have an appointment this Friday at 11am. He suggested that I cancel the day’s lessons with Remus and notify McGonagall of the appointment. That will give me the entire day, if I need it. As for the cost, he said that Madam Skelting would decide that on the day, it would depend on how our meeting went. Sometimes she asked for large sums of gold, other times it was just a token.</p><p>I told Remus that I wouldn’t be available Friday, as I was meeting with a Seer. He just snorted and shook his head but agreed that it was smart to take the entire day. It would also mean that I would have to make up the missed time, later.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>2<sup>nd</sup> March 1984</p><p> </p><p>Croaker turned up at 10am, he greeted McGonagall and said that he would have me back before dinner. Then we walked down to the gates.</p><p>He apparated us to a pretty country lane, we walked along the lane and paused at a whitewashed gate.</p><p>On the other side of the gate stood a tall black woman, she reminded me of a much older Grace Jones.</p><p>“Saul.” She nodded to us. “This is her?”</p><p>“It is, Louisa.” He nodded back.</p><p>“Leave us.” She opened the gate. “Come, child, we have things to speak of.” I narrowed my eyes and nodded. I walked through the gate and paused beside her. “This way.” She lead me to a garden bench, near a circle of standing stones. “Now, child. Tell me, how can I help you?”</p><p>I’d talked with Jarrow and he’d told me that meetings between a Seer and their clientele were sacrosanct. If a Seer spoke out, Lady Magic reclaimed her gift. So, I was free to talk and tell her anything, knowing that she would keep quiet about everything I said.</p><p>“I am… unsure.” I said. “My past is… complicated.”</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>So, I did. For the next half hr, I talked, telling her everything.</p><p>“I see.” She nodded, looking up at the trees. “Many things make sense, now. I could not understand why I was Seeing you, you seemed such an ordinary child.”</p><p>“Even considering, what is happening with my schooling?” I asked.</p><p>“Even considering.” She nodded. “What would you ask? And who would you ask it of?”</p><p>“Am I here for life? Or will I return to my previous life? Is there something here, that I must do? And my… suitor? Does he mean it? Or is it simply a diversion for him?” I took a deep breath. “I would hear whatever Lady Ananke and Lady Hecate would tell me.”</p><p>“Oh, child…” She breathed. “Lady Ananke is a fickle Mistress.”</p><p>“Maybe, but I believe that it is She that is responsible for me being here. It would be helpful to know what She expects of me.”</p><p>“I can only ask.” She said. “The Lady Ananke doesn’t often answer my call, Lady Hecate is my Guide.”</p><p>“It’s worth a shot.” I drew in a shaky breath.</p><p>“Very well, we shall see who will grace us with Their Presence.”</p><p>She stood up and crossed the garden to a small group of standing stones, standing near the middle of them, she held her arms up and spoke in an ancient language. I caught maybe 1 word in 10, probably less.</p><p>As her arms fell, a stillness settled over the garden, even the birds stilled. Slowly a light appeared, it started as a ray of sunlight that concentrated and grew. The hazy form of a person took shape, indistinct and constantly changing. It floated in front of the Seer and seemed to have a silent conversation with her.</p><p>Seconds begam minutes and still they ‘talked’. Finally, the light faded and the Seer walked from the circle of stones, as she did, she slumped and I darted over to hold her upright. I eased her towards a seat and braced her as she sat down.</p><p>“That was more tiring than I expected, child.” She whispered.</p><p>I said nothing, but I reached for a jug on the patio table and poured her a glass of water.</p><p>She took it and sipped before speaking again. “Thank you. Lady Ananke is most definitely responsible for your presence here. Apparently, you helped someone that was owed a heavenly favour. I know not why, but you were dying and they begged that you might live. Lady Ananke heard their prayer and sought out Lady Hecate, to ask Her assistance.” She sipped at the water before continuing. “What you had is gone. What you have is here. Your task, the purpose that Lady Hecate decreed as reparation for Her assistance, has been completed. Your life is yours, now.”</p><p>I sighed in relief and gave a helpless giggle. I was here to stay. That meant, I had to confront the situation, and the suitor, that I had been ignoring.</p><p>“As for your suitor?” She closed her eyes and leant back in her seat. “She said only this. ‘Keep him busy and you will be happy. Idle hands create mayhem.’ I hope that helps you, child.”</p><p>I snickered and smiled. “It does, Madam. My uncertainty is gone.”</p><p>“Excellent.” She smiled back at me. “Let us talk of what my time will cost you.”</p><p>“What would you like?”</p><p>“Lady Ananke informed me that 2 lamps, a set of Pads and a quill, is to be today’s payment.” She replied. “I hope that you understand the meaning behind Her words, for they make little sense to me.”</p><p>I rocked my head from side to side. “Sounds fair to me.” I shrugged. “What type of lamps do you want? Table, bedside, floor or ceiling?”</p><p>“I do not understand the difference.” She frowned.</p><p>“Alright, I suggest a table lamp and a bedside lamp. They’ll give you an idea of what my lamps are like and if they don’t suit, we can swap them out for another one.” I pulled out a notepad and made a note. “Pads, how large a set?”</p><p>“I don’t know. What is involved in a set? What type of pad are they?” Instead of answering, I pulled out my Messenger Pad and showed her how they worked. “Ah, most ingenious. If you would not object, I would like a set of 3. My sons live abroad and post can take weeks to reach them.”</p><p>“Sure.” I nodded and made a note. “And what type of feather would you like in the quill-grip? Oh and what metal? Steel, silver or gold?”</p><p>“I tend to be a little harsh on my writing implements, so steel would probably be best.” She sighed. “And something pretty for the feather, I See so little beauty.”</p><p>“Whatever you prefer.” I tilted my head a little. “You can always contact me later, to get another. Someone who speaks to the Goddesses, should not pay.”</p><p>“And that is why, child, I would pay you. You value that which you cannot see.” She smiled.</p><p>“I may not See it, but you can and that is what matters, Madam. Your coin will not be accepted by me.” I was adamant.</p><p>“I understand now, why Saul has taken such an interest in you.” She huffed. “Very well, child. You win.”</p><p>“Thank you.” I beamed a smile at her. “Do you like socks?”</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3<sup>rd</sup> March 1984</p><p> </p><p>This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, so I had the chance to meet Em and Jarrow in the village. Knowing that we had a lot to discuss, we decided that we would go elsewhere. No matter where we went it was going to be cold. I suggested that we may as well be comfortable, so we went home to their cottage.</p><p>After making a pot of tea, we sat in the sunroom and talked. About what the Seer said, about what it meant and about what I wanted to do. Jarrow reminded me that even though I am physically 15 yrs old, I am aging fast, that by my birthday in 1986 my body will be that of a 19 yr old. But then there’s the fact of my pervious life to take into consideration.</p><p>Em suggested that I tell a select number of people the absolute truth. Croaker, Sirius, Remus and McGonagall, were Jarrow's recommendations.</p><p>I reluctantly agreed and he floo-ed Croaker’s office.</p><p>Once Croaker had emerged from the floo and sat with a cup of tea, I began to explain.</p><p>When I finished, Croaker huffed and muttered that he’d known there was more to me than met the eye, he’d just not guessed all that.</p><p>I smiled and he mock-glared at me.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>7<sup>th</sup> March 1984</p><p> </p><p>I sent Remus and Sirius a letter asking them to meet with me, Friday morning. I sent it as a letter as opposed to writing in the Messenger Pad linked to the one Sirius has, as I wanted to set the tone of the meeting.</p><p>Then I sent Remus a separate note stating that I had an unavoidable meeting this Friday morning and would he mind greatly moving our study session to the Saturday?</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>9<sup>th</sup> March 1984</p><p> </p><p>Professor McGonagall had given me access to a formal conference room at the school. This room had been intended for use by the Lords of the highest Families and as such was spelled and enchanted so that no recording devices of any kind would work within it.</p><p>McGonagall had insisted that I use this room after hearing my story last night. Shortly after dinner, I had approached her and Snape and asked them to speak with me, when they agreed, I presented my study trunk and invited them inside. I knew that no external magics, specifically those of the recording and eavesdropping type, could penetrate the protections on my trunks.</p><p>After listening to my story, McGonagall expressed her horror at losing everything and having to start over in a completely foreign world. And even more horrified to hear the story of Harry Potter and his life.</p><p>Snape was smugly pleased that the removal of Voldemort had happened at the hands of a muggle and delighted that he knew before the Marauders.</p><p>Both of them understood why I had little desire to tell Dumbledore, but I conceded that he needed to know at some point. McGonagall advised that it not be until I had completely my NEWTs and was out of his control. Snape advised that it not occur until I had my future secured.</p><p>They both knew of my gift and what it signified.</p><p>Snape said that for all my suitor’s complacency, he was unable to lie. And he was incredibly protective of those he considered family. After having watched my suitor through his schooling, both Snape and McGonagall conceded that he and I were a good match.</p><p>If I could keep him occupied.</p><p> </p><p>Remus and Sirius arrived and were escorted in by Snape, who made it clear this was an extremely personal thing for me and not related to anything that they were aware of. Professor McGonagall informed them that she was present to act as emotional support for me and that Snape would be standing the outside of the door to repel any intruders.</p><p>Both were slightly alarmed but agreed to listen with an open mind.</p><p>When I finished, Sirius nodded, but said nothing. Remus commented that it answered a number of questions, while raising many more. He would try and contain his curiosity until I had finished at Hogwarts.</p><p>A quiet conversation between them was had, before Remus stated that, yes, telling Dumbledore was something that had to happen, however they also agreed that staying quiet until I was out of Dumbledore’s control was advised. When McGonagall stated that Snape felt I should wait until my courtship was at an end, Remus nodded and said that he and Sirius would take whatever oaths we felt were necessary to protect me. Snape stood as ‘oath-binder’, as both gave their oaths.</p><p>As they stood to leave, I pushed a small box across the table, stating that this was the latest item I had created. So far, there were only 2 of these, I had one and this one. The note with it would explain its intended use and I was fairly confident that they would know how to use it. Sirius nodded and picked it up, holding carefully in his hands, as though it were a precious thing.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>17<sup>th</sup> March 1984</p><p> </p><p>Professor Sprout has stated that she believes that I am ready to sit my Herbology OWLs and is encouraging me to book a time. I want to speak to Professor Vector before I make that decision. I’ll try and catch her at lunch. I may as well do Arithmancy at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t know if that was a smart thing or not.</p><p>I spoke to Vector as she was leaving the Great Hall after lunch and asked about my OWLs exam. Her reply of ‘ of course, you’re ready, I thought you had already organised a time’, had me biting my lips to avoid saying something I may regret.</p><p>Professor McGonagall shook her head in disbelief when I told her. She also agreed to forward my request, in her position as Deputy Headmistress.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>20<sup>th</sup> March 1984</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore asked for a meeting, today.</p><p>I was a little nervous, there’s a heck of a lot I’m not ready to tell him, but I don’t want to lie to him.</p><p> </p><p>All that stress over nothing. All he wanted was to talk about how I was progressing with my studies. He quizzed my on most subjects and asked to view some of my products. I happily showed him all bar the latest one, it was still in the prototype stage.</p><p>He asked what I was going to do, long term, career-wise?</p><p>I replied by stating that I still had a lot of stuff from the lost property, some of it was school related and I was thinking of a shop where I could sell dedicated school stuff, with a small area for my creations. He had to admit that my creations would benefit any student that used them.</p><p>He also asked if my medical condition had altered. I informed him of the rapid-aging situation and how we were monitoring it. In response he warned me that for the higher core levels, of which I was showing signs of, the third core growth-spurt could be a painful experience and there was the possibility that it could affect my aging condition. I should advise my medical team as soon as possible and I agreed, I would send a message, immediately.</p><p>As I was leaving, Dumbledore gave me a small phial, holding a clear liquid. ‘Fawkes insisted’, was all he would say.</p><p>I wonder what Fawkes knew, that I didn’t?</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>5<sup>th</sup> April 1984</p><p> </p><p>I received another gift today. Maybe not as extravagant as the aquarium, but something more suitable to me.</p><p>A box of what looked like junk. Snape frowned at the contents, while McGonagall pursed her lips. But both relaxed when I explained, how I would use various items.</p><p>“He does know you, then.” Snape said.</p><p>McGonagall just nodded.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9<sup>th</sup> April 1984</p><p> </p><p>Received notice from the WEA that my Herbology and Arithmancy OWLs would happen next week. Monday for the written, with the practical for Herbology on Tuesday. Arithmancy has no practical exam, only a written one, as it’s wholly a theoretical subject.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>17<sup>th</sup> April 1984</p><p> </p><p>I got bitten by a dogwood shrub.</p><p>But the embarrassing bit is how I reacted.</p><p>I hissed at it, like a cat!</p><p>The examiner cackled and said that it happened often, if someone had feline familiar or if I’d spent a lot of time with a dormmate’s pet.</p><p>Other than that, the exams went well. I’m hoping I do as well on the NEWTs, when they come up.</p><p>Theoretically, that’s OWLs out of the way. Now, I get to concentrate on NEWTs.</p><p>Yay. Not.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>19<sup>th</sup> April 1984</p><p> </p><p>Sirius and Kettlepick came in to check me over after I finished the OWL exams and to get a new baseline before I go through my 3<sup>rd</sup> core growth-spurt.</p><p>Kettlepick in particular, was concerned about what Dumbledore had said. Sirius wasn’t, he’s in the teens of core levels, too, and says that he had no issues and neither did James or Remus. He suggested that we ask Snape and McGonagall if they had any problems for their 3<sup>rd</sup> growth-spurt.</p><p>Neither of them had problems, so maybe it was just Dumbledore.</p><p>We’ll keep an eye on it. Weekly checks are back on, at least until the growth-spurt is done and my core is stabilised.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>30<sup>th</sup> April 1984</p><p> </p><p>I am officially done with OWLs. I passed everything.</p><p>E’s in :-</p><p>Astronomy, Arithmancy, DADA, Herbology and History of Magic.</p><p>O’s in :-</p><p>Charms, Potions, Study of Ancient Runes and Transfig.</p><p>9 OWLs. Excellent news.</p><p>I already have NEWTs in :-</p><p>Astronomy (an E) and History of Magic (an O). So, I’ve still got Arithmancy, Charms, DADA, Herbology, Potions, Study of Ancient Runes and Transfig, to go. Plus Apparition, of course.</p><p>I shouldn’t have any issues with charms, runes or transfig, I’ve used them all in my creations and there’s the Animagus thing, too. The other subjects are a little less certain.</p><p>I do know that I’m going to be busy for the foreseeable future.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>12<sup>th</sup> May 1984</p><p> </p><p>Had a meeting with Dumbledore and McGonagall about my studies and how I’m going to prepare for NEWTs.</p><p>I have 7 subjects still to go, plus apparition, once my core is stable after the next growth-spurt.</p><p>Thank heavens I’d talked to Remus, Sirius and Kettlepick, about this, just this last week.</p><p>After talking it through with Remus in a little more depth, yesterday, I have decided to work on 2 subjects at a time, alternating them daily. He thinks this will limit comprehension lockdowns (student’s version of writer’s block) that some home-schooled students develop when they focus on only one subject.</p><p>At this point, the order of study is Arithmancy and Herbology, Potions and Runes, DADA and Transfig, and lastly will be Charms and apparition (subject to change). In fact we’ve already started work on the 1<sup>st</sup> pairing. We’re doing the more academic subjects 1<sup>st</sup>, mostly because we don’t know when my next core growth-spurt will occur.</p><p>Dumbledore seemed quite pleased with how well-prepared we are and asked for a study guide. He’s been keeping an eye on a current 5<sup>th</sup> yr that is ahead of his classmates and contemplating offering the boy a similar offer to what he gave me.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>19<sup>th</sup> May 1984</p><p> </p><p>Yesterday I sent a request to Dumbledore for a meeting.</p><p>I spoke with Remus, Kettlepick, Sirius, Em and Jarrow this week and as a group we have decided to offer the 5<sup>th</sup> yr that Dumbledore was talking about last week, the chance to join me in my tutoring classes.</p><p>Dumbledore was delighted and instantly wrote to the boy’s family about the offer. However, he suggested that Taylor not join us until he finishes his OWL exams. He won’t be certain of all his subjects until he gets his results, but for the most part, it can be guesstimated how he went.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>9<sup>th</sup> June 1984</p><p> </p><p>Taylor will join my sessions with Remus from Monday. I’m not sure whether I’m looking forward to the company or not.</p><p>Taylor seems like a good kid, but so much a kid. I’d forgotten how difficult it was to deal with hormonal boys.</p><p>At least he knew I wasn’t really 15. Or 16, as it turns out. Kettlepick and Sirius tested me and I’m sitting right about a week shy of 16 yrs old. Seems my aging is right where we expected it to be.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>23<sup>rd</sup> June 1984</p><p> </p><p>The Express heads back to London tomorrow. The end of another year.</p><p>I’m ready for some down time. I need to stock up on yarn and I broke my favourite circular needle, blast it all.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>11<sup>th</sup> July 1984</p><p> </p><p>Kettlepick and Croaker have decided, between them that it would be better for me, not to have tutoring sessions over the summer. At least this year, once my 3<sup>rd</sup> growth-spurt hits, it won’t really matter, but until then, I’m better off to take a break.</p><p>Do all the reading I want but make it for pleasure not school.</p><p>And to make matters worse? Sirius and Remus agreed with them.</p><p>Blast them all to hell and back!</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>28<sup>th</sup> July 1984</p><p> </p><p>We went to Gringotts, today. Had to finalise the contract for Sirius and I.</p><p>How the hell did I end up engaged to Sirius Black?</p><p>For the 1<sup>st</sup> 30-odd yrs of my life, he didn’t even damn well exist, then he was a character in a blasted book!</p><p>And for the last 6 months, he’s been sending me gifts. Courting gifts.</p><p> </p><p>On a side note :-</p><p>Apparently, his silence between sending me the aquarium and our meeting in March (when I told he and Remus about how I came here), is a part of the Courtship traditions. Until I responded, in either way, he couldn’t speak to me, directly. Something about undue influence. But once I responded, giving him the prototype communication box (have to think of a better name), which signified my acceptance, he was free to speak to me again.</p><p>Now that the contract is signed, we’re allowed a little more freedom, but only a little. We’re allowed to meet, talk and minor levels of affection, but no PDA’s. And we are to be chaperoned every time we meet.</p><p>Oh, and Sirius can no longer be my primary healer, he can only treat me in an emergency and only until someone with the same level of qualifications (or higher) arrives.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>31<sup>st</sup> July 1984</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s birthday today and he had a little party. Just Neville, Ernie Macmillan, Kevin Entwhistle and Anthony Goldstein. The four boys had been meeting for the last few months for playdates. Their father’s all went through Auror training together.</p><p>It was the 1<sup>st</sup> time I was invited to their home. It’s a small cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, on the opposite side to the village to the school. I was surprised at how cosy it was, 3 bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs and a single large living/dining/kitchen downstairs, with only a small bathroom and utility room, tucked in the back. It had a small garden out back and nothing in front.</p><p>I wasn’t surprised when Sirius said that Harry was getting too active for the space. He was looking for something larger, something where Harry could run and fly until his heart’s content. I agreed, flying was fun. Sirius asked me if I would go with him when he inspected houses, it was to be my home, too, and he wanted me to like it.</p><p>He wouldn’t be going until November, as he wanted to know what each property was like in winter, he didn’t want something that got too snowed in.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>11<sup>th</sup> August 1984</p><p> </p><p>Maybe I was a little hasty in swearing at Croaker, Kettlepick, Sirius and Remus.</p><p>I’ve actually enjoyed my downtime. My yarn stash is ready for the next year, with a little in the backup kitty and I have a couple of extra needles, just in case of a breakage. The last one broke at the most inconvenient time, I was right in the middle of a heel.</p><p>I’ve also been working my way through the last of the Hogwarts lost and fund stuff. Sorting out what I want for the shop and setting up a trunk that I can use at school.</p><p> </p><p>Oh crap, I haven’t spoken to Dumbledore about selling at school. I better send a letter and ask for an appointment.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>12<sup>th</sup> August 1984</p><p> </p><p>Have an appointment with Dumbledore about selling to the students, set for tomorrow. I have all the documentation ready to go. Stock listings. Price lists. Suppliers. Costs of goods. The entire business plan, right up to June 1990.</p><p>Sirius offered to help me find a shop premises. Something that had plenty of room for my stock, but with a backroom or basement where he and Harry could work or play while I ran the shop.</p><p>I was reminded of the Seer’s advice. Keep his hands busy.</p><p>I had an idea for a product that might interest him. A variant on the Marauder’s map that people can buy, that will map out their own property. I like the idea, but there’d need to be some way of ensuring that it could only be used by the owner or leaser of a property. Working that out is Sirius’ problem, not mine.</p><p>I’ll talk to him about it, when I see him next.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>13<sup>th</sup>  August 1984</p><p> </p><p>My meeting with Dumbledore was set for 11am, so I made sure to floo to Hogsmeade early enough to have a cuppa with Sirius and Harry at The Baker’s Dozen, it’s kind of a cross between a bakery and a café. Harry was excited to be going to Gringotts with Sirius, he wanted to ride the carts. Sirius was hopping mad, someone had tried to publish a series of books written about Harry, so he was meeting with a lawyer to put a stop to it.</p><p>As we were saying goodbye, he kissed me. Only on the cheek but still. It was a kiss. I didn’t know that was allowed and said so. He grinned and winked. Then leant forward so Harry, who was in his arms, could also kiss my cheek. I laughed and gave Harry a hug, while mock growling at Sirius.</p><p>We parted then, them heading for the Three Broomsticks and me heading for the school. I was greeted by Hagrid and escorted to the Headmaster’s office.</p><p>After pleasantries, we got down to business. I showed him my plans and explained what I wanted to do and how. Questions were asked and answered, then we started negotiations.</p><p>For all that Dumbledore is a brilliant man, he’s incredibly naïve which made him very easy to manipulate. So much so, that it wasn’t until we’d hammered out a deal, that I realised that I’d done so.</p><p>The upshot of the day’s talk was that I have a rough draft of a contract with the school, that enables me to sell my wares to the students during the school year. However, we did make one significant alteration to my plans. I had planned to have the shop in a trunk and limit the number of students able to access it, at any one time. Dumbledore suggested that instead of a trunk I have a wizard-space, something with a large opening that I can create a window façade for, much like any shop in a permanent building. Have a door as the only access with windows on each side, filled with displays of products.</p><p>As for the security issues, my mind went instantly to the standard muggle store security from 2000 onwards. If an item isn’t scanned, it sets off the security at the door. I wondered if I could go a little further. Have a magical version of a computer database, with each item tagged with a small label, if label isn’t deactivated by the database, it door won’t allow the person carrying it to leave.</p><p>Dumbledore asked what would I do if someone did try to take an item without paying for it? Simple, their picture would be put up on the wall, labelled with ‘attempted thief’ and a notice sent to their families.</p><p>He thought that was a fine idea. He also suggested that I have certain opening times for certain groups. 1<sup>st</sup> yrs are going to get lost in a crowd of 7<sup>th</sup> yrs. Boys only, so they can hunt through the boys clothes, same for the girls.</p><p>I’m beginning to wonder if this is a good idea for while I'm still at school, this shop is going to be more like a mall, dividing stuff up is going to a challenge and a half.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13<sup>th</sup> August 1984 (cont.)</p><p> </p><p>I told Em and Jarrow what Dumbledore had to say and showed them the rough outline contract we had put together. Then I showed them the alterations we had scribbled down, mostly is was dividing things up and opening hrs, etc.</p><p>Jarrow said that buying a wizard-space shopfront was a simple thing, how did I think all of Diagon Alley fitted fitted into such a tiny space? He could take me to Spaces For All Occasions, they should have something suitable, if not then they would custom make it. As for dividing stuff up, you can’t put a wizard-space inside a wizard-space, but you can put a trunk (or expanded space) inside a wizard-space and vice versa. So putting expanded containers, shaped like doorframes, is one way of increasing the floor space.</p><p>Not having everything in expanded frames, but some stuff. Like the clothes and have specific opening times on them. Hygiene and sanitary products. Potions supplies. Books and miscellaneous stuff could have wider frames, more like a wizard-space entrance. Not the stationary, that will be in the main section of the shop, as that was what started this whole thing.</p><p>It was early, so after hunting up my vault ledger, Jarrow and I went to Diagon Alley and Gringotts.</p><p>I had checked my balance and was surprised to find it had grown, again. After studying the ledger, I worked out that Jarrow and Em had put most of the reward/gratitude gold for the return of family crested jewellery and grimoires, into my vault. Then there were the proceeds of the jewellery that was sold in the muggle world.</p><p>I didn’t know that Gringotts actually have a muggle branch, aptly named Aurum Vaults (Gold Vaults). Muggleborns and muggles in the know, can use it the same as any other bank. They only had to name a vault number and the funds were transferred and converted straight into gold.</p><p>I decided to approach a teller, and inquire about a separate account at AV as I like to have access to muggle money for yarn and clothes shopping. I was presented with a debit card and asked to nominate an amount that would remain in muggle money, that was accessible by the card. After thinking for a minute, I decided on £1,000, to be reimbursed from the main section of the vault at the end of each month. (None of this was ever mentioned in the either the books or the movies, I guess it’s just another divergence.)</p><p>But I have enough for a wizard-space, if I don’t go too overboard and get things like swimming pools or quidditch pitches. Not for me. I had a fair idea of what I wanted.</p><p>From Gringotts we headed into Technic Alley and Spaces for All Occasions. The wizard there, quizzed me on what I was after, what the layout would be and the size I wanted.</p><p>I was thinking of a space with a front façade, but inside it was 2 floors with only the lower floor having the front windows. The windowfront would have a narrow full-length window on each side of the door and the door itself would be a double door, about 4’ wide. Inside, the space is to be circular, with just the window/door section cutting off a slice, from the window to the rear of the space is 25’. The upper floor would have a small landing above the door. I would place a number of expanded trunks/boxes around the rooms, that would have all the divided stock in them.</p><p>At least, that was my idea.</p><p>The shopkeeper offered far more ideas. All Jarrow was concerned about was keeping me under budget. He was dumbfound with what I got for my money.</p><p>Instead of circular, the space was a dodecagon (12 sides) with a fair amount of shelving, but the really surprising bit was that I wouldn’t need expanded frames/boxes, the space creators were able to build into the space-matrix and create individual rooms. I would have to nominate how many and how large I wanted them, in advance, but the additional cost of tweaking the layout was minimal after creating the initial space-matrix. Working out the layout took the longest time, but eventually, the designer and I came to a working solution. 3 sides of the dodecagon would be the front façade, the 3 to the left (clockwise) would be my counter, checkout/holding area and a spiral staircase to the upper floor, plus a hidden 'room' behind my counter for a stockroom. The other 6 would alternate shelving and a door to another ‘room’. The upper floor would all doors, but each door would have a removable set of shelves that could cover them, this would enable me to close off ‘rooms’ if I didn’t have a need for them or want them open all the time. </p><p>All of that cost a nice κnut. ʛ37,520 and wouldn’t be ready until the 20<sup>th</sup>.</p><p>The lower floor and its ‘rooms’ are going open all the time, but the upper floor is only open at selected times or by request. Items would documented in a database and students or staff could request specific items, instead of going hunting for them. Requests would be an overnight, excluding sanitary items, I would keep a small selection of them tucked away near the checkout.</p><p>As I was going to the Weasleys on the 19<sup>th</sup>, I would just have to manage without it.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>19<sup>th</sup>  August 1984</p><p> </p><p>Went to the Weasleys, today.</p><p>Bill’s trunks are ready to go, all he needs to do is pack the last of his clothes and he’s good to go. We swapped him from 2 trunks (1 x library and 1 x multicompartment) to a single expanded capacity trunk and a trunk just for potions supplies.</p><p>Inside, the 1st trunk has small wizard spaces for his stuff. Each was only small, we could look at providing larger spaces as he gets older, but for now, they are plenty big enough. Spaces for a library (10’x10’), a walk-in robe (6’x4’), a stationary cupboard (6’x4’) and storage area (10x10). The 2<sup>nd</sup> trunk is also expanded, but only to 8’x8’ square. Inside, each wall is covered in shelving the width of each trunk wall, less a couple of inches for framework and each shelf is about 2’ deep. The shelving on each side has a different purpose and has the appropriate charms laid on them, the left is for ingredient storage, the right is for completed potions and empty phials, while the rear is for equipment storage. Big enough to use but not big enough to abuse, not that Bill would do that, he pranks people but without breaking the rules or upsetting anyone.</p><p>I haven’t figured out how he does that, yet.</p><p>Charlie was fun, he’s like an energizer bunny high on sugar.</p><p>He’s not as academically studious as Bill, so we (he, Molly and I) decided that he didn’t need a dedicated library trunk. What we did was to set up a trunk like Bill’s, but smaller, the actual floorspace of the trunk is 4’x4’ with a wizard space on each of the 3 internal walls. The stationary cupboard and the library are in one space(8’x8’ same as Bill’s potions’ trunk), with wardrobe and storage spaces on the other 2 sides.</p><p>These required a meeting and consent from Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, as they aren’t standard trunks. Snape said Bill will likely top his year (we don’t consider me a part of Bill’s year, anymore) and if Charlie had any of Bill’s aptitude, he should do just as well.</p><p>Molly asked if it would be possible to set up a similar system of trunks for the other children. She knew that Percy would follow Bill’s lead and was already showing signs of being academic. And what I told her of her children, before 1<sup>st</sup> year, still hung in the back of her mind.</p><p>I said that I’d look into it, but what Percy had, was enough for now. I would see that it was sorted out before he started Hogwarts.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>20<sup>th</sup> August 1984</p><p> </p><p>Picked up the shop space, the wizards at SfAO did an amazing job. It looks spectacular!</p><p>The front façade has small, curved windows, just like those on the Alley, but not as pronounced as Ollivander’s. All the woodwork is painted a rich cream and highlighted with lines of a dark pewter grey. The whole thing, when set up, is about 10’ wide by 10’ high, but it does shrink. The window frames will fold over the door, leaving a box that will shrink down to 5” wide by 10” high by 1” thick. I can pick it up and place it pretty much anywhere that I have a semi-flat surface and given that all the classrooms are bigger than 10’ square, that’s fine. It will even work outdoors, I can place it against the external wall of a building and it’s ready to go. Instant shop.</p><p>Inside, the woodwork is pale gold, with a slight whitewashed hue about it. The register looked like something from the 1800’s but I knew that it was brand spanking new, as we had ordered it from Gringotts, minutes after leaving SfAO, it was specifically set up for ʛalleons, §ickles and κnuts.</p><p>Jarrow had suggested a series of low free-standing shelves for the ground floor, that would increase my stock display capabilities by nearly ½ again. And my counter was a glass-topped display cabinet for jewellery and other expensive items, that I can lock and unlock, but the students can still see everything in it. On the ground floor, the main body of the shop held stationary - parchment, inks, quills, quill-grips, pencils, rulers, compasses, all those incidentals, things that students run out of, and need to quickly replace.</p><p>Clockwise from the desk, the 1<sup>st</sup> ‘room’ held my creations, my lamps and lights were also the only lighting in the place (SfAO were not terribly pleased that I was providing my own lighting but, what the customer wants, the customer gets). The 2<sup>nd</sup> door was wizarding books, all the books that were on the student booklist, any that the staff listed as recommended reading and a small selection of fiction books. The 3<sup>rd</sup> door was muggle books, fiction, educational and reference reading.</p><p>Upstairs, there was a wide walkway, that extended all the way around the space, except over the ground floor’s front façade, that had a wide landing with a series of low shelves. These shelves displayed seasonal items, like decorations for Christmas and Halloween, valentine’s day cards (birthday card were on the ground floor with the rest of the stationary), that sort of thing. Every side had a door but I wasn't planning on using all of them, just yet. There was one door for hygiene, bath and beauty products. Another 2 for clothes, one for male, one for female. For potions supplies, Snape was adamant that I not sell actual ingredients, only equipment and I was okay with that (I didn’t want some kid picking up a jellied eyeball, eating it and poisoning themselves). Pet supplies and treats, including owls stands, fishbowls, aquarium supplies, cat toys and catnip (McGonagall gave me a dirty look until I reminded her that I was also a cat Animagus, it wasn’t just her that liked the stuff). Astronomy related stuff, telescopes, graph-paper, compasses, all the things needed by an NEWT Astronomy student (I still had a lot of the stationary items downstairs, too, but this room was more for the OWL and NEWT level students).</p><p>And of course, there was a craft supplies room, I couldn't not have that. Yarn, fabric, thread, needles, scissors, buttons, ribbon, lace, cardboard, glue, beads, all the notions needed for a large range of crafts. No, my yarn wasn’t in there, it was a selection from Needle and Hook, via Sarah Entwick and her mother, Elizabeth.</p><p>The only drawback is that I haven’t finished the database system yet. I’m close, but as my papà used to say, ‘close only counts in horseshoes and hand-grenades’. Until I have it right, I’m not going to open the shop to the public, it will stay as a ‘ask and I shall fetch it, gimme an hr’ thing.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>30<sup>th</sup> August 1984</p><p> </p><p>The last of the goblin made stuff was handed back, this week. That earned us a nice purse.</p><p>ʛ14,227 §11 and κ22.</p><p>Another ʛ11,000 for my vault. I felt a little bad that Jarrow and Em only got ʛ2800 but they were adamant, we had agreed to an 80%-20% split. If something was done in the magical world, I get the 80% and in the muggle world I get 20%. They’re talking about buying a house in the country, neither of them like the city all that much.</p><p>I finished packing the shop space, if I hadn’t had that underage exemption, I wouldn’t have stood a chance. The fact that I could take a trunk into the shop and its rooms, to unpack, was also helpful.</p><p>Now, all I have to do is finish the database. I’ve got the entries sorted but I’m stuck on removal. So far, what I have is a booklet, that lists each item that has a label. The label itself is numbered, 1- is for stuff on the ground floor, 2- for upstairs (leaves me the option of increasing the floors if I ever need to). The 2<sup>nd</sup> number is for which ‘room’ the item comes from, 1- for the main room, 2- for my things, 3- for books, etc. The next number designates the type of item, 1- for parchment, 2- for quills, 3- for ink, etc. The next breakdown is size, 12” of parchment is 1-, 24” is 2-, and so on. You get the drift.</p><p>So, I’ve got adding the items to the list with no issues, but when it comes to removing an individual item, my rune/charm-work tries to remove the entire sub-listing, no matter how many individual items are listed. Not what I’m aiming for.</p><p>I know the goblins have a similar system for tracking items in artefact vaults, but wizards aren’t able to use goblin magic, so I’m on my own for working it out. It could be something other shopkeepers are interested in, if so, it could quite a lucrative money spinner for me. Either selling the systems, individually, or selling the patent as a whole.</p><p>I just need to work out that last little bit.</p><p>I’ll talk to Remus, he might have a few ideas.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>1<sup>st</sup> September 1984</p><p> </p><p>Here we go again.</p><p>I wasn’t surprised to see Charlie get sorted in Gryffindor, I expected that. I also expected Tonks to get sorted into Hufflepuff. But for some reason I didn’t expect Ben Cooper to be a lion, although after listening to Merula Snyde badmouthing him on the Express, I probably should have.</p><p>McGonagall showed me to the classroom that has been set aside for Taylor and I, we will use this room as opposed to my study trunk, for our joint classes, as neither Remus, McGonagall nor myself like the idea of Taylor having access to my trunk when I’m not there. It is after all, mine, not the school’s.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>8<sup>th </sup>September 1984</p><p> </p><p>So far, Talyor’s joining me for some classes but not all of those that he should be. I tried to speak to him, but he just brushed me off and headed back to Ravenclaw tower.</p><p>Idiot.</p><p>I’m working my way through Arithmancy and Herbology. All I can say is thank heavens for graphpaper and to Babbling for showing me the runes for making a calculator run on magic.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>15<sup>th</sup> September 1984</p><p> </p><p>Taylor still isn’t turning up to all the classes and those that he does, he’s not handing in all the work that Remus is asking for.</p><p>Remus spoke to him and Taylor was quite rude about it, telling him that he was only a tutor and he had no authority over Taylor and to bugger off.</p><p>He’s wrong about that. Remus might be only a tutor but he does have authority over Taylor, tutors are recognised by Hogwarts’ wards as staff, he can give or remove point or order detentions.</p><p>He also said that according to the School Charter, he can’t make a complaint about Taylor’s behaviour to the Headmaster, until a week after having spoken to Taylor.</p><p>Guess that’s next week, then.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>22<sup>nd</sup> September 1984</p><p> </p><p>Remus made it official yesterday, he put it in writing that that if Taylor doesn’t shape up, Remus will no longer tutor him. He’s slacked off and is not putting any effort into his work, if he does it at all. He’s treating the whole thing like a study-free period.</p><p>McGonagall agreed to speak to him and if he doesn’t start applying himself, she’ll contact his family and advise them to withdraw him from the tutoring program.</p><p>We’ll see what happens.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>29<sup>th</sup> September 1984</p><p> </p><p>Still no change, as far as Taylor is concerned. With the amount of time that he’s wasted and the speed that Remus is pushing me at, Taylor might not be able to catch up. I’m not sure I’d wait for him anyway.</p><p>Sirius sent me brochures on a few houses, today. Some of them look nice, others are a bit ordinary, but there was one that gave me the creeps, so I pulled out my Messenger Pad and wrote him a note. I explained the feeling I got from the pictures and he agreed that neither Harry nor he liked the look of the pictures either. He would cross that property off the list. He asked me to list them in order of my preferences, so that he could compare them to his and Harry’s and make up a viewing list.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>6<sup>th</sup> October 1984</p><p> </p><p>Taylor got a letter from earlier this week and while he’s sulking and brooding, he’s picked up.</p><p>Remus suggested that I give Taylor the rest of October to catch up to where I am, while I concentrate on finishing up the stock database system. He and Sirius gave me a few ideas and I spoke to Professors Flitwick and Babbling about the charms and where to embed them in the rune sequences. But I haven’t actually done anything other than make notes on the programming/arithmancy, yet.</p><p>I’ll give him a week, if he’s putting in the effort, I’ll wait, if he’s not? Too bad, so sad.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>13<sup>th</sup> October 1984</p><p>So far, Taylor seems to be putting in the hrs. He was quite sulky to start with, but apparently something that Remus showed him, caught his attention and now he’s quite keen. It remains to be seen if he keeps it up.</p><p>Some of the other ‘claws have been giving him a hard time about the amount of work he has to do, but Professor Flitwick put paid to that. Don’t know how and not particularly interested.</p><p>All I care about is getting my database up and going and getting back to my NEWT studies.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20<sup>th</sup> October 1984</p><p> </p><p>Had a visit from Sirius today. Personal not Professional.</p><p>We went down to the lake and had a picnic, just the 2 of us, we had to stay in sight of our chaperones (Jarrow and Em) but were allowed to put up a silencing ward so that we could talk in private.</p><p>Sirius was worried that he was pushing me too fast and not waiting until I grew up. I reminded him that I wasn’t actually a child and that there were times I felt like a cradle-snatcher. After all, I was nearly twice his age.</p><p>We both laughed and agreed that we would work on acknowledging those thoughts, then putting them away and focusing on our present. A present where I may be physically a teenager, but that was only because of de-aging. By the time we married/wed/bonded (whatever you want to call it) he would only be 5 yrs older than me, physically.</p><p>We talked about our lives and he told me about growing up in the Black house and I am so temped to go and hex Walburga Black, the shit she put him through was disgusting. He wasn’t much better when I told him about my childhood.</p><p>About being the youngest of four children and of my parents’ and siblings deaths, leaving me and my youngest brother, orphans. Of having to go and live with our grandparents. Of a violent grandfather that verbally and physically abused my brother and me (violence not sexual). Of our grandmother patching us up and teaching us to cook and knit. Of grandfather’s death from a heart attack, mid-beating when I was 16 and the police investigation that followed.</p><p>He told me about running away to the Potters’ house and the chaos he and James caused together. About finally mastering the Animagus transformation and the look on Remus’ face when he figured out what his mates had done. The lecture from McGonagall and Dumbledore about and the argument about not wanting to register with the Ministry (James was going to join the Aurors and would be exempt as it would be covered by his Auror Oaths and of course, there was a war going on).</p><p>I told him about going to college in Washington DC. Of working my butt off to support myself, so that I wouldn’t be a drain on either my brother or our grandmother’s small income. Of being told that my brother had joined the army and was being deployed to the middle East. Of his death 18 months later.</p><p>Sirius told me about applying to St. Mungo's and how Kettlepick was the only healer that would even give him a chance, all the others were convinced he was Dark, just because his name was Black. Of working 8 hr days with Kettlepick, going home and studying for another 6 each night, determined to prove to St. Mungo's that he capable of being a healer. Of deciding, to specialise in curse and hex induced illnesses.</p><p>I told him about finishing college, top of my class in business management and going to work for Bosun’s and turning a nearly bankrupt wreck into a thriving business within 5 yrs. Of watching boys come in as scared apprentices and over time morph into masters of their trade.</p><p>He told me of the horror of finding out about James and Lily. Of wanting to protect Harry but at the same time knowing that if Pettigrew had betrayed them once, then it was only a matter of time before he did it again. Of handing an exhausted Harry to Hagrid and giving the groundskeeper his bike, knowing that Hagrid would take Harry to Hogwarts.</p><p>I told him about driving down the highway, only for a semi-trailer to lose control and nearly destroy my car, with me still inside it. Of being pinned in the wreckage for hrs, while emergency crews worked to free me. Of the months of rehab and therapy needed, just to regain control of my own body.</p><p>He told me about being arrested and stunned and waking up in Azkaban. About waiting for a trial that never arrived. About the only thing that saved his sanity being the knowledge that he was innocent and that it wasn’t a pleasant thought. Of spending weeks at a time as Padfoot.</p><p>I spoke about relearning the joy of knitting, as part of my therapy, of seeing something come from nothing. Of joining the Yarn Appreciation Society and after a year agreeing to become their secretary. Of learning that managing yarn-aholics is worse than trying to herd a bunch of teenagers, high on candy and excitement.</p><p>He told me about the endless days and soul gutting cold of Azkaban, of the screams of the dementors and the other inmates. Of not knowing whether he’d been there days or weeks or months. Of a tiny window that let in the sun for only minutes each day.</p><p>I told about waking as a child in a roomful of other children, of my decision to not stay, of making up a bag and stealing a little money (I've since paid it back), before running away. Of sitting on the bank of that little stream and screaming out my anger. Of the shock at my scream denuding the trees of their last few leaves and/or covering of snow. Of Jarrow and Em laughing at me and my accidental magic outburst. I explained about Jarrow's plan for covering my presence. Of going to St. Mungo's and getting tested. Of coming to Hogwarts and meeting with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Of buying the contents of the lost property.</p><p>He told me about being roughly pulled from his cell and shoved in front of the Wizengamot and dosed with veritaserum. Of the looks of shock and horror on the faces of those in the chamber when it came out that he truly was innocent.</p><p>I told him about setting up the trunks. About meeting with Molly Weasley and offering to help her kids. About meeting Dumbledore and being given the chance to have true privacy, with my trunk. About being sorted and how creepy I found it to be. Of how boring I found the classes to be. How easy.</p><p>He told of the months of treatment at St. Mungo's. Of seeing mind-healers and spending days shaking as his nervous system tried to recover from the effects of the dementors. Of having to learn to walk again.</p><p>For a few minutes, we compared memories of relearning to move, to talk, to control our own bodies.</p><p>He told me of arguing with Dumbledore about Harry’s guardianship. Of the look of disappointment on Dumbledore face when he ignored the Headmaster’s advice and took Harry from the Dursley's.</p><p>I told him about being given the chance to test out of 1<sup>st</sup> and 2<sup>nd</sup> yrs and working on self-study on the 3<sup>rd</sup> yr curriculum.</p><p>He told me about finding Remus and how the 2 of them reconnected. Of finding a house and making a home for Harry. He told me of going into town to buy bread and seeing a tiny blonde girl, who could not be 13, wandering down the street in Hogsmeade and deciding to report it to McGonagall. Of listening to McGonagall’s explanation and writing a letter. About getting to know the girl and being drawn to her. About the soul-searching he'd done before deciding to take a chance.</p><p>I told him about listening to McGonagall explain what the gift of the aquarium meant. About wanting to hex someone, not sure whom. Him for sending it? Em and Jarrow for not telling it could happen? Or McGonagall for telling me?</p><p>He laughed, shook his head and slung an arm around my shoulders. I leant my head against him and sighed. Neither of us spoke about how we felt about the other, but we didn’t have to. We both knew, we were drawn to each other, we both felt the warm tingle in our magic when we touched (something else that JKR never mentioned).</p><p>We have come a long way in such a short time.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>27<sup>th</sup> October</p><p> </p><p>Taylor’s doing well, he’s putting in all the hrs that Remus has asked of him, but he’s still not caught up. Remus thinks it’s because of the difference in the ways we learn and has suggested that I leave him to catch up before we progress from there.</p><p>In other news, I finished the database system. It all had to do with the numbering of items. Once I hit 100 items for each sub-listing, the runes blurred back to 1, once I was aware of it, I was able to redefine the numbering, now I can have up to 1,000 of the same item, before the blur back to 1.</p><p>So, while Taylor works on catching up to me, I am making labels and attaching them to items, left, right and centre. Thank Merlin for sticking charms. Thank Flitwick for the variant that allows only the caster to ‘finite’ the charm.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>1<sup>st</sup> November 1984</p><p> </p><p>Greyback attack the school with Death Eaters last night.</p><p>Chiara Lobosca was scratched up pretty bad. Not turned, though that’s only thanks Matilda Benchly (Jacob’s younger sister and not nearly as self-obsessed as Jacob) duelling with Greyback’s sidekick and delaying them until Dumbledore arrived. Greyback got away but the sidekick was caught.</p><p>Apparently, there will be a DMLE investigation, Dumbledore doesn’t seem too pleased, but Snape was forced to notify Chiara’s parents and they involved the DMLE.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>3<sup>rd</sup> November 1984</p><p> </p><p>Today is Sirius’ birthday and as it’s a Saturday, I’m going to spend the day with him. Remus will take Harry to the Longbottom’s place after our picnic lunch. Sirius and I will be alone, but like the picnic last month, if we stay in sight of others, we can put up silencing charms and have the closest we will get to ‘alone time’, until we marry.</p><p> </p><p>I gave him a watch that I’d altered, it has the same charms and runes applied to it, that he and Remus had put on the mirrors. We can see and talk to each other, at any time. I also said that I would make another set once Harry is older, that he can wear when he comes to Hogwarts.</p><p>It earned me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. A long enough kiss, that I wondered if our chaperones were going to butt in. They didn’t, but I did hear Snape grumble about ‘bloody Blacks’, as I passed him in the halls after Sirius left.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor’s studies have come to a halt, but it’s not his fault, he’s one of the Ravenclaw chasers and in today's game, he was hit by the bludger in the head. He’s got the monster of all concussions and Madam Pomfrey doesn’t expect him to be able to read or focus properly for at least a week. She’s healed the bone damage, but brain tissue is not something that magical healing can fix. My inquiry of ‘would de-aging potions help?’ was received and discarded as a no-go with a concussion. It might work on other brain injuries but not on a concussion, as the reversal would recreate the injury/impact, which would recreate the concussion.</p><p>Or something like that. The explanation went over my head.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9<sup>th</sup> November 1984</p><p> </p><p>The DMLE sent Senior Auror Cecil Lee to investigate Greyback’s attack, yesterday. He interviewed Chiara and Matilda before asking them to show him where the attack occurred. As Bill, Alicia Cole, Gwenog Jones (she will become the Harpies’ captain, yrs from now), Remus and I had witnessed the attack from the Clock Tower, we were permitted to join them.</p><p>Auror Lee cast a number of scans over the area where Chiara and Matilda were attacked and recorded the magical signatures and a listing of all the spells that were used during and after the attack. As we were heading back to the castle, Bill screamed.</p><p>We turned around to see Bill holding his face and Greyback standing there, smirking, while Bill’s blood dripped from his sidekick’s claws. Remus and Auror Lee went on the offensive, to capture Greyback, while Chiara and Alicia provided 1<sup>st</sup> aid to Bill. Gwenog, Matilda and I went after the other 3 werewolves that were with Greyback.</p><p>Remus and Lee fought well together. It was suddenly clear to me why Dumbledore had hired Remus in 1993, he was extremely skilled at fighting. Not duelling, fighting. They were not the same thing, those of us present could see it and we would never mix them up, again. Lee produced a 2<sup>nd</sup> wand from somewhere and his experience was evident in how he used the 2 of them at the same time.</p><p>Gwenog and Matilda went after one werewolf each, while I faced the 3rd. The girls were both beaters and it showed. They basically bludgeoned the bastards into the ground. Me? For all that I’m been here for nearly 3yrs, I am still very much a muggle and my first reaction in facing an attacker was weapons.</p><p>Jimmy, one of Bosun’s foremen, ran self-defence classes and I had been roped into joining them, ‘to inspire and encourage the younger women’, he’d said. After the accident, Jimmy and his husband offered to help with my physical therapy and their CQC (Close Quarters Combat) program seemed to help the most. Maybe it gave me a sense of control, I don’t know, but for whatever reason, it worked. Mace (Jimmy’s hubby) got me interested in knife throwing and archery, but my arms were never going to be strong enough for archery, so knives it was.</p><p>So there I am, facing down a (possibly) rabid werewolf. What do I do? I flicked my wand and conjured a silver knife with one hand and threw it with the other, then a 2<sup>nd</sup> and a 3<sup>rd</sup> and just kept doing it, until Remus summoned my wand from me.</p><p>I took one look at what was left of the bastard that attacked Bill and hissed, like a very pissed off cat, then I spat on it.</p><p>Dumbledore was there, floating the 2 other sidekicks, while Lee had Greyback. Dumbledore looked at me and sighed.</p><p>I snarled something about, assholes that attack children deserve to die.</p><p>Dumbledore sighed again and said that they must be given a chance to repent of their offences.</p><p>My response was sharp. ‘If they don’t, you’re simply giving them the chance to re-offend and injure or kill another child. It they do repent, then the knowledge of what they’ve done will drag them down, until the only way out is to take their own lives. At least doing it here, Bill will rest easier knowing that the asshole will never come after him, again.’</p><p>Dumbledore commented that I was too young to understand.</p><p>I cut him off by reminding him that he knew damned what my circumstances were and how the bloody hell could he call me, TOO YOUNG?</p><p>He blinked and opened his mouth, only to shut it again, once he remembered who I was and what (the public thought) had happened to me. He sighed and apologised.</p><p>I told him it wasn’t me, that he should be apologising to, but Bill. Bill was the one that he’d implied wasn’t important enough, to have the criminal that had attacked him, punished.</p><p>He apologised to Bill and assured him that Hogwarts would see to his medical costs. I growled something like ‘it better’, before Remus shoved a piece of chocolate in my mouth to shut me up.</p><p>I remained snarky and aggressive until Sirius and Harry turned up, then I ignored everyone and buried myself in their arms. Having a little boy cuddling you and petting your hair, while your fiancé holds you, is a grand way to recover from a fight, even if it did leave me exhausted.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>10<sup>th</sup> November 1984</p><p> </p><p>Turns out the exhaustion wasn’t just from the fight, though.</p><p>It kickstarted my 3<sup>rd</sup> core growth-spurt. No-one picked up on that until this morning.</p><p>My head hurts and I can barely focus to write this.</p><p>I like Sirius’ hands, they feel good in my hair.</p><p>I’m going back to sleep.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>17<sup>th</sup> November 1984</p><p> </p><p>I feel a lot better, now. My core’s still not stable yet, so no magic for me. I managed without for 53yrs, I can manage without it for a week or 2 but it does make life a lot easier, when you’re too tired or have a 4yr old octopus clinging to you. Harry and Sirius have been at the castle every day since the attack. Jarrow and Em have been in a few times, but there’s nothing anyone can do but sit with me and both of them are too active to handle that for long. So is Sirius, but he’s still got to deal with Harry, so that takes the edge off of his restlessness.</p><p>Snape was quite concerned, which both annoyed and heartened Sirius. Annoyed, because I was HIS fiancé and heartened, because he knew how good Snape was with potions, if I needed anything, Snape could make it.</p><p>Sirius told me that Greyback went before the Wizengamot, yesterday. He was convicted of attacking 103 children between the ages of 3 and 14 and sentenced to the Dementor’s Kiss. The sentence was carried out immediately and his soulless body was sent to St. Mungo's, to the Janus Thickery ward.</p><p> </p><p>On a side note: Taylor’s finally caught up to me in Herbology, but he still has a week or so to go in Arithmancy, or so Remus says. I’ve got time for my core to stabilise. I hope.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>24<sup>th</sup> November 1984</p><p> </p><p>Greyback’s dead. His body only held out for 5 days before his heart stopped.</p><p>He’s gone. Bill is safe.</p><p>Talking of Bill. The morning after the attack, Madam Pomfrey, Sirius and Kettlepick talked to the Weasleys and suggested trying a de-aging, just those few hrs, it might not remove all the scars, they are curse-scars, but it should soften/lessen the severity of them.</p><p>Mrs Weasley wasn’t convinced, but Sirius and Kettlepick told her that they’d done it to him after getting out of Azkaban. It took only a ½hr of sitting at Bill’s bedside, listening to him whimper in his drugged sleep, for her to agree.</p><p>It worked, to a degree. Bill still has scars, yes, but not like in JKR’s cannon, these are much finer, silvery and closer to his jawline than in the movies.</p><p>Remus commented to Sirius that it was a pity that they couldn’t do something like that to Frank and Alice. Sirius told Kettlepick who approached Head Healer Strout, who spoke to Madam Longbottom, who gave permission for Alice and Frank to be de-aged. It’s scheduled to happen on Monday, so I guess we will see how it goes. For Neville’s sake, I hope it works.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>29<sup>th</sup> November 1984</p><p> </p><p>3yrs. I’ve been here 3 yrs.</p><p>Sirius came with me, as I went to the Nether Largie Standing Stone circle, so I could give my thanks.</p><p>What do you give the Goddesses that have given you a new life? I was stumped, for a while, then it hit me.</p><p>I would give them a sample of what they’d given me. No, not a life, but magic.</p><p>I spent time with Professors Vector, Flitwick and Sprout, working on the theory of what I wanted. And theory was all I could do, Kettlepick hadn’t wanted me doing big magic, so soon after a growth-spurt. Little stuff is okay, but not complex conjurations or transfigurations. Today is pushing the limits, timewise, but he tested me this morning and my core is showing predominantly stable, with minor fluctuations. Minor enough, that I can do this today.</p><p>For the 1<sup>st</sup> time, Sirius and I were completely alone, this is so far outside the normal situations of a Courtship/Betrothal that no-one knew quite what to do about it. In the end, we both promised, just promises not vows or oaths, to behave as though we WERE being chaperoned.</p><p>We floo-ed to the wizard-run pub at Kilmartin and walked from there to the Nether Largie Circle. Muggles only see a couple of crumbled stones, thanks to Muggle Repelling and Disinterest charms, but circle is complete and is frequently used by wizards as a place to give thanks, to whomever they wish.</p><p>We reached the Circle and found it empty, which wasn’t that much of a surprise, it was only Thursday, after all. While Sirius set up the picnic we’d brought, I entered the Circle and made my way to the Supplicant’s Stone that sat just inside the Circle’s northern edge.</p><p>There, I took a few deep breaths, pulled out my wand and began to cast the spells I’d created. In seconds I had the flower looking like it did in my mind, then the hard work began. Chant after chant left my lips and second by second, the flower grew, first the stem and the leaves, then roots began to form. Finally, my flower was a plant. But still, I kept chanting, the flower faded and fruit formed and swelled. As the fruit ripened, it fell from the plant and the plant withered and died, but the fruit ripened, the flesh split and the seeds inside spilt out. One by one, they germinated and grew. Tiny tendrils that formed an ivy-like vine, it’s leaves the colours of my hair, until eventually, new flowers developed.</p><p>Soft petals, long and slender like a spider lily, but unlike any known lily, the flowers were variegated blue, the colours of my eyes. A bright sky blue, bordered by a darker, almost navy blue and veined with a true ink black. It represented both me, in its colours, and Sirius, in the veins of black.</p><p>I laid the new plants on the Supplicant’s Stone and offered them to Ananke and Hecate. Light flashed and all but 3 of the plants vanished. 2 sank their roots into the ground, one on each side of the stone and stretched their tendrils towards the Altar Stone, already growing strongly. The last plant lay on the Supplicant’s Stone, its roots now housed in a small ½ barrel, bound in black iron, with a decorative iron frame holding the delicate vines upright. It was clear that I was meant to take the plant with me. I pulsed my magic into the Stone and curtsied deeply.</p><p>Lady Ananke and Lady Hecate had accepted my offering and if they were allowing me to have a part of what I offered them, they were pleased with me.</p><p>Sirius raised a brow at the barrel but smiled. It wasn’t often that the Gods let us remove things from the Circle after an offering.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>30<sup>th</sup> November 1984</p><p> </p><p>It was Bill’s birthday, yesterday. I knew it and I had a gift for him, but for some reason I forgot to give it to him.</p><p>I’m not surprised. So much happened yesterday, that poor Bill just slipped my mind.</p><p>It’s not much just a wand holster, but it will keep his wand safe.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>1st December 1984</p><p> </p><p>I’m keeping the plant (I have to think of a name for it) beside the window in our classroom. It seems to like it there, its tendrils dance in the breeze and it reflects light into the room like a multi-coloured and multi-faceted mirror.</p><p>The look on Remus’ face when I walked in with it was hilarious. He asked where I got it and when I told him, he just sat there in silence. Sirius laughed at him. When he finally got it together, he gently stroked a finger down a leaf with a soft smile on his face.</p><p>Nothing more was said about it.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>8<sup>th</sup> December 1984</p><p> </p><p>Taylor asked me where I got the plant, when I told him, he nodded and left for lunch. After lunch he said that a couple of the purebloods from Ravenclaw felt that I shouldn’t have a Goddess Given gift, but another reminded that if it was Goddess Given and they tried to take it from, that the Goddess would be displeased and take it out on them, not to mention that if She HAD given it to me, they wouldn’t be able to move it without my consent.</p><p>But he added that, it made his magic feel warmer, like he’d just given his own gift to his Patron. I just smiled and agreed, that was how I felt, too.</p><p>The next morning I received an owl from the Seer who said she was asked to pass a message to me. Lady Hecate felt that Ananke was better suited as my Patron Deity and while She would continue to watch over me, it would be with the same distance as any other magical being. That gave me the idea to call the plant ‘Ananke’s Legacy’ and at Madam Skelting’s recommendation, I contacted Croaker and told him about it. Apparently, one of the other Unspeakables intercepted the owl and they turned up here, all righteous and indignant, trying to take Legacy away. Remus ran to McGonagall’s office and floo-ed Croaker, who floo-ed in and berated the overly zealous idiot.</p><p>Goddess Given gifts stay with the person they were Gifted to, to try and remove them, would result in a loss of magic in the person doing the removing. The Idiot (yes, the capital is intended) was horrified and hurriedly apologised to me.</p><p>I said I wasn’t the one to apologise to. The Idiot turned back to Legacy and offered a stammered apology, then he surprised me. He conjured a knife and cut a lock of hair from his head and very carefully laid it on the only root of Legacy’s, that was exposed. The hair seemed to melt into the root and Legacy let a tendril reach towards Idiot, it stroked across his hand and when it pulled away, a single leaf lay on his palm. His smile was brilliant and he brought the leaf to his lips. As he pulled it away, the leaf crumbled to dust. His smile dipped for a moment but after closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breath, he nodded and opened his eyes.</p><p>He apologised for interrupting or upsetting me and left.</p><p>Croaker said that Idiot would feel the blessing of Ananke’s Legacy for the rest of his life and would be a better man for that.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>12 December 1984</p><p> </p><p>Found a book on the Romanian Dragon Preserve for Charlie for his birthday.</p><p>I find it a bit odd that we both answer to Charlie. I’ll come up with a nickname for him.</p><p>Maybe Fang? No, Hagrid calls his boarhound that.</p><p>I’ll have to think on it for a bit.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>15<sup>th</sup> December 1984</p><p> </p><p>I’ve just looked back over my notes and I’ve noticed that I seem to be adding most entries on Saturday, unless something happens during the week. I’m going to try and keep that up.</p><p>Taylor is catching on to how I study, it’s not instinctual for him, but now that he’s aware of it, he might be able to do it, too. Maybe, maybe not.</p><p>Remus suggested that we study for a month then I work on other things for a week, while Taylor reviews the month’s study. We (Taylor and I) talked it over and decided to try it after the holidays.</p><p>I can work on the shop. I’m not completely happy with how I’ve placed things, but I’ll sort it out.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>22<sup>nd</sup> December 1984</p><p> </p><p>The Express left Hogwarts on Thursday, as today is Yule, and magical families like to have their celebrations on Yule. Christmas isn’t as popular in the wizarding world, for all that Hogwarts celebrates it with a feast.</p><p>Before we left Hogwarts, Remus told Taylor and I that he felt we were ready for NEWTs in Arithmancy and Herbology. He had the forms ready to send off, all we needed to do was sign them and have Dumbledore approve and forward them to Madam Marchbanks. We probably won’t get notified of exam dates until early January but at least we’ll be booked in.</p><p>I spent Friday in muggle London topping up on supplies for the shop, Jarrow hired a van and I drove. I know, I’ve got no licence and neither has Jarrow, but confundus charms work well. I’d never driven in London before, but compared to New York? It was a piece of cake. I hit a handful of the big office supply places, buying up big, before we shrunk the boxes and returned the van. Then to Diagon and more supplies.</p><p>I spent this morning with Jarrow and Em and the afternoon with Sirius, Harry and Remus. I don’t know why anyone thought Remus would make a decent chaperone, I spent more time alone with Sirius, than I did with the 3 of them.</p><p>Not that I’m complaining. It was nice to be just the 2 of us, our picnic at Nether Largie gave us a taste of privacy and we liked it. I know I’m not physically 17 yet, so we’re not doing anything, just being close to each other. I think we both were revelling in that closeness.</p><p>Huh. Maybe that’s why Remus left us alone, he knew we needed to feel connected to each other.</p><p>We just cuddled up on the sofa, but our magic hummed with warmth, the whole time, so we were happy.</p><p>Harry spent the afternoon darting in and out of the cottage, racing around the tiny yard chasing the animated statues of James and Lily’s Patroni, with poor Remus trying to keep up. It reminded Sirius that we had yet to look at houses and so he pulled out the brochures and our lists.</p><p>And that’s how we passed the afternoon.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>29<sup>th</sup> December 1984</p><p> </p><p>I’ve had 3 outings with Sirius and Harry to inspect houses. We’re starting at our least favourite (on paper) and working our way up the list of 14 properties. I have no idea what’s involved in buying a property in the wizarding world, it could easier than in the muggle world or it could be a heck of a lot more complicated. I don’t know, I’ll leave that to Sirius to handle.</p><p>I got an owl from Taylor, Thursday. It finally clicked for him. The ‘need for occlumency to help with studying thing’, I mean. Remus has been telling him that since September, but he wouldn’t listen. Now, he’s owled me and asked for some reading. I feel bad that I can’t give him anything more than the little book that Remus gave me.</p><p>Jarrow suggested that I talk to Sirius about the possibility of Sirius giving Taylor the same talk that he gave me, back in September last year. It helped me, it might help him.</p><p>Sirius was happy to give it a shot and suggested that we meet for an ‘occlumency study’ session, before we head back to Scotland. I asked if we could invite a couple of others, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Tonks (I wanted to connect her and Remus, even if nothing happens there for a few yrs), Chiara and Matilda, would benefit from learning how to protect their minds. We were going to be meeting at the Leaky Cauldron, Remus had rented a parlour for us and Tom (the barkeeper) had said that he would direct the students when they arrived.</p><p>I greeted Sirius with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Remus got a hug, before I turned to face the rest of the room. I was surprised to see Snape was there and it took me a moment to get my head around Sirius and Snape being in the same space, willingly.</p><p>We were there for the entire day, arriving before 9am and not leaving until well after 5pm. Snape had passed his Occlumency accreditation, it’s not a mastery, but a certification that attests that he is capable of shielding his mind. It allows him to teach others and goes as credit, towards his mastery for potions. He also recommended that once we were able to block someone’s intrusion into our minds, that we add it to our next series of exams.</p><p>It doesn’t count as a subject unto itself, not as far as OWLs or NEWTs are concerned, but it’s a certificate for the portfolio and if any of us decide to do a mastery, it can put you a cut above other applicants.</p><p>I can wait until the others are ready to test, probably the end of the school year. If not? I’m in no hurry.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2<sup>nd</sup> January 1985</p><p> </p><p>Had to get my yarn fix before the Express heads back to Scotland on the 5<sup>th</sup>, so I went shopping for some more yarn, today and, learnt something interesting. As we were leaving, Needle and Hook, Molly and I ran into an American couple, holidaying with family.</p><p>That wasn’t the interesting thing. What interested me, was that I suddenly realised, I don’t have an American accent anymore. Like at all. I sound like a born and bred Brit.</p><p>I told Jarrow and Em about it, when Molly dropped me off and they laughed.</p><p>Did I really think a Goddess wouldn’t take that into consideration when translocating me from one world to another?</p><p>It hadn’t even occurred to me. I just sound like me, to me.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>3<sup>rd</sup> January 1985</p><p> </p><p>Went with Sirius and Harry to look at the last 2 houses, today.</p><p>We found it.</p><p>And funnily enough, it wasn’t the one that, on paper, we both liked the most.</p><p>It’s an island in the Irish Sea between Anglesey and the Isle of Man. Not nearly as large the Isle of Man, but still large enough to give a sense of privacy, it’s about 5 mile north-south and 15 mile east-west. Roughly 45 square miles, when you take the broken coastline into account.</p><p>And best of all, it’s completely unplottable. Sirius said that it was an old Black family place, that once upon a time belonged to Headmaster Phineas Black. It was somehow passed down to Sirius' Uncle Alphard, who’d spent yrs removing the Dark items from the place. He’d even gone so far as to hire a team of Gringotts' curse-breakers to deal with the worst of it and another team of warders to see to its security, hence the island being unplottable.</p><p>The house is large-ish, not quite a manor house, but not far from it. A nice even 12 bedrooms, with attached bathrooms and dressing-rooms (2 with sitting rooms), 3 reception rooms, a library, kitchen, dining room and a rather grand ballroom.</p><p>Sirius, ever the Marauder, said that the ballroom would make a great playroom for Harry and his mates, when the weather won’t let them outside.</p><p>Outside, there were 3 greenhouses, 2 barns, a quidditch pitch and a caretaker’s cottage. Sirius and I looked at each other and both said ‘Remus’ at the same time.</p><p>There’s plenty of room for Harry to fly with Sirius and a small peninsula that could be warded off for Remus’ full moons, ensuring that Harry and any visitors would be safe.</p><p>When I asked after the cost and if between us, we could afford it, Sirius just smirked and replied, ‘not going to cost us a κnut’. I finally got out of him that Alphard had left the island to him, when the old man died, back when Sirius was still at Hogwarts.</p><p>I nodded. I liked it.</p><p>That’s a home sorted. Now, I just have to find place for the shop, long term.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>5<sup>th</sup> January 1985</p><p> </p><p>The Express left London, this morning, for the start of the spring term. The compartment I sat in wasn’t full, but it certainly wasn’t empty, either. Bill, Taylor and Tonks sat with me, with others popping in for short visits. By the time the train pulled up at Hogsmeade, I’d had most of Gryffindor wander through.</p><p>The feast was, as ever, gloriously decadent and we all headed off to our rooms, stuffed to the gills. I set my trunk up and went looking for my mechanical treadmill, I couldn’t stand the thought of eating and then going to bed straight afterwards, so a couple of miles on the treadmill would settle my dinner.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>12<sup>th</sup> January 1985</p><p> </p><p>Taylor and I got our notices from the WEA this week, our NEWT exams in Arithmancy and Herbology will happen this month. The written for both, on the 21<sup>st</sup> and the Herbology practical on the 22<sup>nd</sup>. He had a little freak out, until Remus doused him with an aguamenti charm, then he dived straight into reviewing his notes.</p><p>I wasn’t far behind him.</p><p>Kettlepick cam in this morning and tested my core levels. I’ve had my 3 core growth-spurts and my core has stabilised after the last one. Right now, I’m fluctuating between 14.1 and 14.2, a more detailed testing said 14.18. Not bad for a muggle.</p><p>Kettlepick also tested Sirius, saying that Azkaban could have had an effect on his core. He came out at 14.3, he’s GAINED 0.4 since he started at St. Mungo's.</p><p>I have no doubt that both Sirius’ and my levels were the work of Ananke and I had a far idea why. Harry was going to be at least a 14 or higher. James had been 13.5 and Lily had been above 13, even if neither Sirius, Remus or Snape, knew the exact level. Combine that with her new blood and, yeah, Harry was going to be right up there with Moody (14.3) and Dumbledore (14.8), and we would have to deal with it.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>19<sup>th</sup> January 1985</p><p> </p><p>Happy birthday to me.</p><p>Remus banned Taylor and I from studying over the weekend, he said that we were as ready as we were ever going to be and that we should do what we could to relax before the written exams on Monday.</p><p>I spent the day with Sirius and Harry, with Remus and McGonagall as chaperones. We had a picnic up on the viewing platform of the Astronomy tower. Sirius gave me a stunning ring, unlike the necklace and the bracelet it is made from white gold and has stones that are the same colour as my hair and like the bracelet it is charmed to be able to transform with me into Aphrodite. Harry gave me a drawing of legacy that Sirius had framed for him, I planned to put it behind the counter, in the shop.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>26<sup>th</sup> January 1985</p><p> </p><p>Exams went well. I didn’t get bitten, this time, but one of the flutterby bushes started to open its flowers early, so I got extra points for that.</p><p>I considered telling the examiner about creating the plant for Ladies Ananke and Hecate, but I felt that was a little too personal, just yet.</p><p>Taylor had one of the baby Devil’s Snares cooing as it gnawed on his glove. Will he get extra points for it not trying to strangle him?</p><p>Legacy is growing well, its pot seems to be increasing in size along with the plant. I wonder how large I can expect it to get?</p><p>We started on Charms and DADA on Wednesday. They’re so much more involved than OWL level.</p><p>Sirius sent me a letter, he didn’t come to visit this weekend as he and Harry were moving to the island, Remus was putting up a fight about having the caretaker’s cottage, but I knew that Sirius would wear him down. The temptation of being there for dinner with Harry, every evening, would be too much to pass up.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>2<sup>nd</sup> February 1985</p><p> </p><p>I had a 6<sup>th</sup>yr come to me yesterday and ask if I could help him, he’s an orphan that’s been living with distant relatives, but he turned 17 over the holiday and his relatives have kicked him out. He’s got a small inheritance, of a house in severe disrepair and a small vault of gold. His only option is to live there outside the school year but the house is almost a wreck, the only building even SEMI-habitable is a barn. A trunk like mine would give him somewhere to live while he worked on repairing the house.</p><p>I told him that he had to get permission from Dumbledore, as he was still (technically) at school and having my sort of trunk required the Headmaster’s permission. If he got that, I would help him.</p><p>He was back an hr later with a note from Dumbledore stating that he could have the trunk, but that he would have to get his head of house’s okay to use it during term. A second note from Professor Flitwick acknowledged the Headmaster’s permission and stated that as Benson Fielding was a ‘claw and they had private rooms, Fielding had permission to have the trunk, set it up and use it as a study, but he still had to sleep in his dorm room.</p><p>I asked for a week, as I knew that even though Jarrow had sent most of the lost property stuff with me, I would still have to go hunting within the wizard-space that I was using as a storage space. Then, I’d have to decide exactly what was going into Fielding’s trunk.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9<sup>th</sup> February 1985</p><p> </p><p>Not finished with Fielding’s trunk, yet. The kitchen cabinets need the cooling and stasis charms being re-laid. Other than that, all the rooms have to be cleaned and furnished. There's a long way to go.</p><p>Managed to get my Patronus to take a message, this week. I told Sirius that I was looking forward to seeing him and Harry this weekend. He sent back a cheery reply, cursing me for waking Harry, that had me laughing, as his Patronus also recorded Harry squealing and laughing as he chased my Patronus around the ballroom.</p><p>Having my 1<sup>st</sup> official shop day tomorrow, just having a few hrs, 10am to midday.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>10<sup>th</sup> February 1985</p><p> </p><p>Madness, complete and utter madness it was.</p><p>In the future, I’m going to separate students by yr. (ie. 1<sup>st</sup> yrs 10-12 on Sat, 2<sup>nd</sup> yrs 12-2 Sat, 3<sup>rd</sup> yrs 2-4 Sat. 4<sup>th</sup> yrs 10-12 on Sun, 5<sup>th</sup> yrs 12-2 Sun, 6<sup>th</sup> &amp; 7<sup>th</sup> yrs 2-5 Sun.) During the week, getting me to open the shop would require a permission slip from a head of house or Madam Pomfrey.</p><p>I’ll send a notice out to the prefects to place on each house’s noticeboard and another, outside the room I had the shop in.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>16<sup>th</sup> February 1985</p><p> </p><p>It was much calmer today, all the firsties were well behaved, the 2<sup>nd</sup> yrs had to be reminded that the shop wasn’t school grounds, I could kick them out and not let them back in if they didn’t behave. 3<sup>rd</sup> yrs were the best, though, polite to me and each other, no bickering between houses at all.</p><p>Remus told me, yesterday, that Sirius won, Remus is moving into the caretaker’s cottage this weekend. The goblins have warded the peninsula so that only werewolves and those that are animagi can access it, the day before, the day of and the day after the full moon. In addition to that Snape has sold Sirius with the recipe for the wolfsbane potion, Sirius can make it for anyone to use as long as they stay on property that Sirius owns. All for the lowly price of κ5.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>23 February 1985</p><p> </p><p>Kettlepick assessed me and has certified me as being adult. That means that I can join the apparition class next year, as this year’s is almost over, or I can hire a tutor from the WEA. Both will cost me. ʛ12, either way. If I hire Twycross, he can test me in apparition and occlumency at the same time.</p><p>Remus is encouraging me to hire Twycross, as Remus is a contracted tutor, he can escort me from the grounds for limited timeframes. And Sirius still has the cottage in Hogsmeade, so that provides a location for lessons.</p><p>I sent a note to Dumbledore asking for permission and it was quickly granted, so I sent a request to the WEA for an apparition tutor that would be able to test me in both apparition and occlumency. I’ll probably hear from them, sometime this next week.</p><p> </p><p>Received results of my 2 latest NEWT exams. Arithmancy was an 'E' and Herbology was an 'O'. Better than I’d hoped</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>2<sup>nd</sup> March 1985</p><p> </p><p>Croaker sent me a note, warning me that he’s going to be notifying Dumbledore about destroying Voldemort's horcruxes. He said that he was going to point Dumbledore in the direction of Gringotts as they did the actual cleansing of the items.</p><p>I don’t know what it has to do with me, I only told Jarrow and Em, they’re the ones that have involved others, I’ve been too busy at school and getting engaged.</p><p> </p><p>Taylor’s occlumency has made a huge difference to his understanding of the theory behind the spells used in DADA.</p><p>Remus called Sirius, Flitwick and Snape in as guest Professors. Flitwick gave a talk on charms, using them, creating them and altering them. The ways and consequences of doing any of the above. Once Sirius and Snape arrived, they had a duelling session and Flitwick explained the difference between duelling and fighting, as they duelled. Both Taylor and I very clearly remembered fighting Greyback’s wolves and how different that felt to being in a duel.</p><p>Then Snape and Sirius had a mock-fight.</p><p>I say mock-fight, but there was still enough animosity between them that it was far closer to a real fight than a mock-fight, but by the time they finished, both of them were grinning (Taylor was rather alarmed at seeing a smiling Snape). Snape went on to explain some of the nastier hexes and how to counter them, while Sirius added a heap of prank spells that could be used to distract an opponent, giving a chance to gain the upper hand.</p><p>The 3 wizards left the room together, although we saw Flitwick head for his classroom, while Sirius and Snape headed in the opposite direction.</p><p>Sirius told me later, via his watch, that he and Snape had talked and finally laid the worst of their enmity to rest. They may never be the best of friends, but they were both Lily’s friends and it was time to leave the past where it belonged. In the past.</p><p>I'm so proud of him. Of them both. Only no-one tell Snape, please.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>9<sup>th</sup> March 1985</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore looks tired, Croaker must have told him. McGonagall kept giving him dirty looks.</p><p>No-one else seemed to notice.</p><p> </p><p>I entered the classroom this morning, to Legacy waving its vines in agitation. It took me a while to figure out that it was splitting off a pup-plant. Once I did, it was simply a question of what did I do with it?</p><p>The only idea I have is to pot it up and send it home with Remus to Sirius and ask him to plant it somewhere.</p><p>I wonder if there’s a Circle of Standing Stones on the island? He could plant it there. I've time, yet.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>10<sup>th</sup> March 1985</p><p> </p><p>Remus’ birthday today. I met him, Sirius and Harry for lunch in Hogsmeade and gave him his gift. We (Jarrow, Em &amp; I) had found a Lupin grimoire in the lost property stuff and were keeping it aside for today.</p><p>As today is his 25<sup>th</sup> birthday and he has no older living relatives, today he can claim the position of head of his family. It doesn’t matter that he’s currently the only living member, just that he’s the oldest living member.</p><p>Having claimed the head of house, he can now access the Family grimoire without needing to have been granted permission by a parent of the head of house.</p><p>He clutched it to his chest, with tears running down his face. I hadn’t realised he would be that emotional over it but his smile told me it was a good thing.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>15<sup>th</sup> March 1985</p><p> </p><p>Taylor and I have booked NEWTs for Charms and DADA for 15<sup>th</sup> &amp; 16<sup>th</sup> of April.</p><p> </p><p>I got a message from Dumbledore, requesting a meeting later this. It’s been less than a fortnight since Croaker told Dumbledore about Voldemort, I’m hoping that’s not what this is about.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t.</p><p>It was about the tutoring program. I started here in Sept ’82 and other than my 1<sup>st</sup> yr, I’ve only had tutors. He was curious to know how I was progressing. His reports from Remus, gave him only a very brief outline, with little detail provided.</p><p>I gave him a rundown on what Hogwarts has been for me and what is still to come.</p><p> </p><p>(loose parchment )</p><p>
  <em>Schedule of assessments – Charleston S Stone</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>1982/83 – 1<sup>st</sup> yr - standard curriculum</em>
</p><ul>
<li><em>Sept–Feb – standard curriculum.</em></li>
<li><em>Feb – Tested out - 1<sup>st</sup> yr curriculum.</em></li>
<li><em>Feb – Tested out - 2<sup>nd</sup> yr curriculum.</em></li>
<li><em>Feb – begin intensive tutoring.</em></li>
<li><em>May – <em>OWL exam. </em>History of Magic (E).</em></li>
<li><em>June – OWL exam Astronomy (E).</em></li>
<li><em>June – NEWT exams. History of Magic (O), Astronomy (E).</em></li>
</ul><p>
  <em>1983/84 –intensive tutoring cont.</em>
</p><ul>
<li><em>Sept – occlumency training.</em></li>
<li><em>Oct – Animagus transformation.</em></li>
<li><em>Nov – OWL exams. Charms (O), DADA (E), Transfig (O).</em></li>
<li><em>Dec – OWL exam. Potions (O).</em></li>
<li><em>Feb – OWL exam. Runes (O).</em></li>
<li><em>Apr – OWL exams. Arithmancy (E), Herbology (E).</em></li>
</ul><p>
  <em>1984/85 – intensive tutoring cont.</em>
</p><ul>
<li><em>Jan – NEWT exams. Arithmancy (E), Herbology (O).</em></li>
<li><em>Apr – NEWT exams. Charms, DADA. (untaken).</em></li>
</ul><p>
  <em>1985/86 – intensive tutoring cont.</em>
</p><ul>
<li><em>Sept – NEWT exams. Transfig, Potions. (untaken).</em></li>
<li><em>Dec – NEWT exams. Runes, apparition. (untaken).</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>That’s the expected schedule. I hope we can stick to it.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>23<sup>rd</sup> March 1985</p><p> </p><p>Finished Fielding’s trunk and handed it over. He got so emotional about it, I thought he was going to cry, thankfully he didn’t.</p><p>I’ve transplanted Legacy's pup and it seems to be doing well. I find it interesting that I created Legacy’s precursor via seed and Legacy propagates via pupping. I'm going to keep the pup at Hogwarts for the rest of the school yr. I want to do the planting, myself and monitor how it takes to being planted in the ground as opposed to being in a pot.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>30<sup>th</sup> March 1985</p><p> </p><p>Received confirmation that Taylor and I are booked in for Charms and DADA exams, starting on the 15<sup>th</sup>. Both written exams happen on the Monday but the practicals are on Tuesday, for Charms, and Wednesday, for DADA.</p><p>Remus reminded us that a corporeal Patronus is great for extra points and if we can get it to take a message, that’s even more points. Snape and Sirius both turned up to give us some duelling practice, I had to face Snape as Taylor became a whimpering mess.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>6<sup>th</sup> April 1985</p><p> </p><p>Jarrow and Em bought themselves a new house, down in Dorset. I say a house, it’s a small farm, a couple of acres, just to the south-east of Sydling St. Nicholas, in the Hog Cliff Nature Reserve. It’s their dream home, just perfect for them.</p><p>Both of them are incredibly sappy about it.</p><p>Spent yesterday working with Tonks, trying to get her to control her metamorphmagi skills. It’s a work in progress and I think it’s going to be for a while. Sirius is no help there, all he can do is laugh at the poor kid and Remus isn’t much better. Sometimes I want to tell him that he’s teasing his future wife, but I’m wary of turning him away from her.</p><p>That’s assuming that wherever we are, they WILL get together. The differences between JKR cannon, movie-verse and here are subtle, but if you know cannon, they can be obvious (i.e, the twins being girls). I haven’t come across a marriage-variance yet, but JKR didn’t talk about many couples outside of the Weasleys or the students and who they hooked up with.</p><p>Personally, I’m not rapt in the Harry/Ginny pairing, strikes me as a little too James/Lily 2.0, you know. And the Remus/Tonks pairing? Maybe it’s the movies that turned me off of that one, with Tonks’ character going from bubblegum purple hair to staid brown, someone’s wanting her to change and I don’t understand why she does it. If he loved her, he wouldn’t try to change her. If she has to change to get his love, it’s not really for her, is it? I don't think this Tonks will do that, she's too secure in herself. Maybe not her magical skills, but in her personal self, definitely.</p><p>Maybe that’s why Sirius and I get along so well? We accept each other for who they are, not who they can be. I find that the more time I spend with him, the more I enjoy being with him. And our magic likes the other's, his feels warm and a little tingly, a little like static electricity, while mine wants to rub all over him like kitten.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>13<sup>th</sup> April 1985</p><p> </p><p>Exhausting day, today. Shop was open and the rush was on to get stocked up before the exam season. Parchment and ink seem to be the biggest sellers, although the 7<sup>th</sup> yrs are beginning to get interested in my Personal Updatable Portfolios, if the last few Saturdays are anything to go by.</p><p>McGonagall popped in just after lunch, wanting to know if I was going to open to the public at any time? Her husband has been fielding inquiries for a few weeks.</p><p>Not until I finish my NEWTs, then I’ll find place in Hogsmeade. Until then, I will only take owl-orders outside of Hogwarts.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>20<sup>th</sup> April 1985</p><p> </p><p>Charms and DADA are done. It was exhausting.</p><p>The written went fine, even Taylor agreed that Remus’ spot-quizzes were harder than the exams’. The practical went okay, not great but okay.</p><p>I waltzed through the Charms practical, no dramas, no worries, no issues. Managed everything I was asked for, without a struggle.</p><p>DADA wasn’t quite so easy. I got through it, but there were a couple of rough spots. I muffed a couple of hex-counters and took 3 goes before I cast an imperturbable properly. But my Patronus should gain me back most of the points I lost.</p><p>Fingers crossed.</p><p>Taylor’s applied for an underage exemption, so that we can continue tutoring over the summer. If we do, then we should be finished with Hogwarts, by the end of the yr.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>27<sup>th</sup> April 1985</p><p> </p><p>I don’t know whether I should have said anything to McGonagall about accepting owl-orders, I’m getting a ½ dozen or so every day. Mostly for lamps and lights, but portfolios and quill-grips are consistent sellers.</p><p>The Idiot from the DoM wrote, asking if Legacy had dropped any more leaves and if so, would I consider selling him one, he would like to encase it in glass as a reminder of what the Goddesses could do. I sent him a note back, saying that Legacy hasn’t dropped any leaves, as yet, but that I would keep an eye out and if/when I saw one, I would send it to him.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>4th May 1985</p><p> </p><p>There’s a May Day dance this evening. And the wonder of wonders is that I have been allowed to invite Sirius. It turns out that I’m not the only student that is betrothed to a graduated student or non-student.</p><p>I had a run of requests for make-up since the dance was announced. Make-up, hair products and ornamentation.</p><p>I’m not the keenest on ‘dolling up’ as Em calls it but I do know how to do it.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>5<sup>th</sup> May 1985</p><p> </p><p>Last night was grand. May Day dances in the wizarding world are an odd thing. A cross between a ball and a barn dance. Semi-formal light-hearted fun. No loud or raucous music, here. In fact, most of the music was only at the Bell Tower end of the Long Gallery, the rest the Gallery and the area under the Central Tower was filled with tables. Students 5<sup>th</sup> yr and up were able to attend, although 4<sup>th</sup> yrs could be invited by a senior.</p><p>That’s not to say that 1<sup>st</sup> through 4<sup>th</sup> yrs were forgotten, they weren’t. They had their own party/dance in the Great Hall, that started earlier in the day and would finish when the seniors were sitting down to dinner.</p><p>I wore a pale blue Grecian styled dress that was trimmed with navy and silver braid. Sirius wore a set of navy dress robes, with pale blue and silver braid. We spent the evening dancing and talking. I was surprised to find that we were both in demand as dance partners, the fact that we were betrothed was actually a bonus, as few of our dance partners were looking for more than dance. And those that were, were instantly dismissed by Sirius with a quiet explanation.</p><p>I was quite pleased that Dumbledore had gone so far as to hire a photographer for the night. She flitted around the Gallery, carrying a muggle camera, with a bag slung over her shoulder, holding extra film and a range of fancy lenses.</p><p>Dumbledore said that as a gift from the Board of Governors, each student present would receive a picture. Whether of themselves, themselves with their partner or with a group of friends, was their choice. If they wished they would be able to purchase additional pictures directly from the photographer, at a cost of §10 for a standard 4”x6” image, other sizes would be available. The photographer would return to Hogwarts to show the pictures on Wednesday, orders could be placed, at that time.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>8<sup>th</sup> May 1985</p><p> </p><p>Says it all. We scrubbed up good.</p><p>
  <em>(description – wizarding photograph)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two people stand in front of a pale stone brick wall. The man is young, mid 20’s, dark wavy hair, pale blue eyes with an unhidden glint of mischief that matched the expression worn by the younger woman at his side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is tall, they both are, although the top of her head only reaches his eye level. Brilliant blue eyes and blonde hair with streaks of multiple pale colours fall in waves of curls, they reach his hand as it rests possessively on her waist. Both are turned slightly towards the other, her hand holding a cherry to his lips, his free hand holding the bowl of cherries for her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His formal dress robes are reminiscent of duelling robes, remade in silk and damask. A deep navy-blue in colour, it makes the blue of his eyes look almost silver. Fine lines of pale blue and silver trim his robes, the piping and braids subtle and elegant. No ruffles or laces, only clean ageless lines.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her dress harks back to Grecian times, a simple yet beautiful gown. One shoulder bare, a clasp of beaten sliver rides the crest of her other shoulder, holding a swath of icy blue silk voile. A broad belt of silver, that matches her shoulder clasp, hugs her narrow waist, the embellished centre clasp ornate with gems that perfectly match the colours of her hair. Her jewellery are a bracelet and necklace in the same colours and a betrothal ring resting proudly on her finger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their stance and position show the strong lines of athletic bodies kept fit and healthy. The curve of muscles pulls lightly at the fabric of his robes, while the definition of her arms creates a play of light and shadows, in the indirect light of the braziers that hung above them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(The image moves, the same actions, </em>
  <em>repeating) </em>
  <em>He picks up the bowl of cherries from the table beside him and turns to her, she plucks a fat cherry from the bowl by its stem and holds it to his lips. His mouth opens and she pushes the cherry into his mouth, her index finger resting in his bottom lip.</em>
</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7<sup>th</sup> May 1985</p><p> </p><p>Tonks’ birthday.</p><p>We had a little party in the tutoring room, just a few of us.</p><p>Sirius gave her a hand-written copy of a book from the Black family on metamorphmagi, how he got his hands on it, I don’t know, he’s been disowned by Walburga even if Arcturus hasn’t made it formal.</p><p>Remus gave her a set of my Messenger Pads, so she can write to her mother, any time. Bill and Charlie Weasley gave her a holster and wand stand. A couple of kids from Hufflepuff gave her candy and books. Who'd have thought that Tonks was a nerd?</p><p>I gave her one of my lamps, the shade etched with some of her favourite flowers, boring I know, but I think anything else is overdoing it, just yet.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>11 May 1985</p><p> </p><p>Watching the other students frantically revising is hilarious, especially considering how much of a hard time they were giving Taylor and I, just a few weeks ago. I’m selling a heap of muggle reference books. Mostly on maths and English, some on essay formation and how to apply research criteria to essays.</p><p>I feel like some of the 7<sup>th</sup> yrs are trying too hard. They really need to concentrate on facts and the theory of spell structure, not on the hypotheticals of spell creation. That’s not going to help if they ignore the required criterium.</p><p>But none of them are going to listen to me, are they?</p><p>No, they are not.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>18 May 1985</p><p> </p><p>OWLs have started for the 5<sup>th</sup> yrs.</p><p>They’re walking around like blasted zombies or inferi.</p><p>Taylor and I are progressing well. Sirius is coming in twice a week for additional potions sessions, set by Snape, of course. And we have one session with Snape each week, usually on a Thursday evening, it seems to be his least busy day. During the summer, we will meet with Snape twice a week to continue our sessions, in addtion to Sirius' sessions. Where, is still to be decided.</p><p>Transfig is progressing well, being an Animagus is all well and good, but I still need to be able to do the standard spells. Taylor was interested in becoming an Animagus, until he learnt what was involved, then not so much interest, anymore. Tonks, Bill and Charlie are interested and have petitioned McGonagall for permission, that was shut down quickly. McGonagall told them they had to have parental permission and that Madam Pomfrey wouldn’t approve it until they’re 15 and had their 2<sup>nd</sup> core growth-spurt and even then, they had to have a core level of 12 or higher, or they’d find the change extremely painful.</p><p>That shut them up for a while, but I doubt it will for long. All of them are going to be 13’s or above, so it’s really only a case of age, when they have their 2<sup>nd</sup> growth-spurt and getting mothers to sign off on it.</p><p>McGonagall’s hoping it doesn’t happen until Tonks and Charlie are in their 7<sup>th</sup> year, she doesn’t want to deal with a handful of animagi.</p><p>Bill got glared at when he mentioned the twins we coming to Hogwarts in a few years. She'd already heard about their pranks</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>25 May 1985</p><p> </p><p>Jarrow volunteered to build a potions lab at their place, for Taylor and I to do our lessons. Somewhere to be seen as neutral territory.</p><p>He reminded me that he has Bill for 3 days each week for additional tutoring, during the holidays. Curse-breakers have to be all-rounders as far as magic is concerned. Who know what they might have to deal with?</p><p>Somehow, he’s convinced Molly that Bill SHOULD have animagi lessons, when Madam Pomfrey okays it. How the heck he did that, I don’t know.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>1 June 1985</p><p> </p><p>Taylor and I put in a request to the WEA for our potions exams to happen in early September. Snape believes that if we have a date, we can work towards it.</p><p>McGonagall said that if it weren’t for Taylor baulking at animagi, she’d be encouraging him to look at working towards a mastery in transfiguration. That made him stop and think. He’s got that expression on his face, the one that is a cross between yearning and constipation, it generally means that he wants something but is dubious about why he should want it.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>7 June 1985</p><p> </p><p>Had a visit from Jarrow and Em yesterday, spent it down by the lake. A long heart to heart about Sirius and how I felt about him.</p><p>I don’t do heart to hearts all that well and I told them that. I also told them that if I didn’t care about Sirius, formal Courting Gifts or not, I wouldn’t have gone along with it.</p><p>My parents are dead and the last of my siblings died when I was 19, I have been alone for almost 35 yrs. Sirius and I get along well, we think alike, we like each other and I can see being married to him. Magically and physically we are attracted to each other and Ladies Hecate and Ananke approve of our Courtship.</p><p>Why would I not want to go ahead with our marriage?</p><p>Jarrow nodded and said that he would leave Em and I to hash out some of the details of the wedding.</p><p>Em pulled out a folder and opened it, it was a complete wedding plan, minus the details. It took us hrs to fill in what I wanted and Em was a bit put out that I wanted Sirius’ involvement, at least until I reminded her that it was his wedding, too.</p><p>He can suffer through the organising of it, with me.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>15 June 1985</p><p> </p><p>Finished up the arithmancy on my latest product. It’s a memory globe.</p><p>It’s much like a snow-globe, but you can put a small number of memories into it  and they would play, you could select an order or let them play randomly. A miniature version of a pensieve or the DMLE's Memory Viewer. Sort of. The Memory Viewer shows a memory on a flat surface that is extruded from the top of the device, whereas my globe shows the memory as a 3 dimensional image, held within a sphere. They will come in 2 sizes, a small or desk top size (max of 5 minutes) and a large or mantlepiece size (max of 15 minutes).</p><p>I really want to have these ready by Harry’s birthday. Sirius and Remus are going to provide the memories and the globe will play them for him. I’ve just got to get the gas, that goes inside the globe, to the right consistency, once I do, they’ll be relatively easy to make.</p><p>But I have got to get that gas right, before that.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>22 June 1985</p><p> </p><p>The Express heads back to London, today. But I’m not catching it, neither is Taylor. We both have a lesson with Snape, here in the dungeons.</p><p>Jarrow offered to provide a lab for our lessons, but somehow Snape managed to convince Dumbledore to let us use the Hogwarts’ labs. During the summer, no less. And our 1<sup>st</sup> session is today. As always, Remus is going to be there.</p><p>I’m a little at a loss as to what he’s going to do, once Taylor and I complete our exams.</p><p> </p><p>I asked Remus and he laughed. Dumbledore is going to keep him on as a tutor for anyone that needs help or is advanced in a subject (excluding potions, he flunked potions at OWLs). He’ll be popping to Hogwarts each day for a few yrs, not sure about when Harry gets there, but we’ll hammer that out later.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>29<sup>th</sup> June 1985</p><p> </p><p>Got it!</p><p>I had to mix methane, halogen, nitrogen and a few others with an aerosolised stabilising potion, but I got it. The prototype uses a selection of my memories, a mix of here and my last life.</p><p>I wish Sirius could have met my brothers, they’d have got on like a house on fire.</p><p>Although, on 2<sup>nd</sup> thought, maybe the house would BE on fire, if they met. Alexsi, Bene, Maxsi and Sirius all like (or liked) their explosions.</p><p>A memory globe is the closest we’re going to get. Jarrow has already checked, Sinclair Stone and Annabella Corsetti never married in this world, Sinclair went into the marines, as he did where I came from, but he was killed in Cuba’s Bay of Pigs Invasion and wasn’t posted to the US embassy in Rome. Annabella never met him there and later married an Italian man. No Alessandro, Benedetto, Massimiliano or Charleston, for them.</p><p>Huh, guess who dad named? Poor dad, he never wanted a daughter, he knew the abuse his sisters suffered that their father’s hands. Mind you, it’s also poor dad, when mom found out what he’d named me. I’m told that was an epic screaming bout that rocked the entire hospital. She’d already chosen Serafina Mariella Gabrelia for me. I think I prefer Charleston Sinclair, in all honesty.</p><p>I very quickly became Charlie and my brothers became Alexsi, Bene and Maxsi. So much easier to say.</p><p>But with mamma and papà not meeting, that means that Sirius will never met them.</p><p>That hurts, just a little.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>6<sup>th</sup> July 1985</p><p> </p><p>Croaker tested me as 18 yrs old, this week.</p><p>He thinks that by the time I finish my NEWTs I should be that close to 19, it won’t matter. That’s when we agreed that I would do the age calibration thing. It will mean that I am 5 yrs younger than Sirius. Would have been 6 but he de-aged 1yr to remove the damage Azkaban did to him.</p><p>Staying with Jarrow and Em feels strange, I’ve been on my own at Hogwarts (which feels more like college than a high school), that moving back into their cottage feels like I’m invading their home. I am, kind of.</p><p>I’m still getting a dragon-load of mail orders, from non-students. I’m still thinking I shouldn’t have said anything to McGonagall. It’s not extreme or anything but it’s constant enough that I have to spend a little time each day, making stuff and putting up orders. Em helps, but making the actual lamps and stuff, that’s all mine, as yet no-one but me knows the order of components or the spells and runes that I use. The patents only say ‘rune sequence’ not which runes in which order.</p><p>I know that one day, I’m going to have to show an apprentice or an assistant, but that’s not going to be for a few yrs yet.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>13<sup>th</sup> July 1985</p><p> </p><p>Made up Harry memory globe, it’s a bit bigger than I’d anticipated, but that’s only so that it can hold the memories that Sirius and Remus gave me.</p><p>There’s 5 of them plus a holding image (a still shot from a 6<sup>th</sup> memory). 1<sup>st</sup> is, Lily cuddling Harry and singing to him, some silly little nursey rhyme. The 2<sup>nd</sup> is, Lily singing Bob Dylan’s Blowing in the Wind as they sit on a blanket in the garden. The 3<sup>rd</sup> is, Harry flitting about on a toy broom, chasing James or the cat, whichever is closest, with Lily running after him, a look of unholy glee on her face as he rams into James and knocks him over. The 4<sup>th</sup> is James, Lily and Harry all laying on their backs on a picnic rug, watching as Sirius and Remus float leaves and flowers to make shapes above them. The 5<sup>th</sup> is from Remus, watching as Lily holds Harry, letting him ride on James-as-Prongs’ back or on Sirius-as-Padfoot’s back as they trotted around the yard, Harry laughing in delight, before Lily put him on the ground and he ran to Remus, screaming for ‘Moo’ey, Moo’ey’. The holding image is a closeup of James and Lily, sitting together on a sofa, just heads and shoulders. Sirius said it was from the day that they told Sirius and Remus that they were pregnant.</p><p>It was an extremely emotional thing to watch, Remus held it together but Sirius just broke down. I think it did him some good, though, by the time I’d had the globe run through the memories a ½ dozen times, he was still crying, but under the tears there was a smile. He held me tight, the whole time, the shudders wracking his body, slowly easing to the odd tremor.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>20<sup>th</sup> July 1985</p><p> </p><p>The Longbottoms went through the de-aging and age calibration ritual, this last week. I’ve no idea why it took so long to get around to doing it and said as much. Remus explained that Augusta Longbottom was a stickler for knowing exactly what was going to happen and how.</p><p>Sirius laughed and said, she’d have made Croaker and Kettlepick break it down into minute by minute, what the potions and ritual would do to Frank and Alice’s bodies and minds. Then she'd demand to know what could be expected in the long term.</p><p>Remus replied that Kettlepick was probably using Sirius as a template of what to expect, long term, and that meant that he had to have an ongoing case history to back his theories. Sirius was de-aged 2 years ago and had the age calibration the same day, to make the changes permanent.</p><p>Sirius added that Augusta probably wanted to know if they can de-age Frank and Alice, why they can’t age them back to what they are now? And Kettlepick would have to give her a breakdown on the variances and problems that could cause.</p><p>At least it’s done now and Neville has his parents back. Frank and Alice were a couple of yrs ahead of the Marauders so loosing 5 yrs, will be significant, but it won’t be as bad as it could have been, if they’d been younger. They’ll still be 23 (Alice) and 24 (Frank) to Neville’s almost 5yrs.</p><p>Sirius wants to invite them over, I told him to give them a couple of weeks before he butts into their lives, again. Give them time to recover, reacclimate to living and get over the shock that nearly 4yrs have passed since they were attacked.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>27<sup>th</sup> July 1985</p><p> </p><p>Frank floo-ed Sirius this week and demanded that he present himself before Frank and his wife, they wanted to know what was happening in her Godson’s life.</p><p>Remus laughed himself nearly sick when Sirius came back looking more like he’d gone 3 rounds with a dementor than spent an afternoon with a pair of recovering invalids.</p><p>I produced a pensieve (from the lost property) so Sirius could show us the afternoon’s torture session and I have to say, Alice is a VERY skilled interrogator, the DMLE lost out when she landed in St. Mungo's. They’re going to regret it, if they don’t offer her, her job back.</p><p>Neville looked so happy, sitting between his parents.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>31<sup>st</sup> July 1985</p><p> </p><p>Harry loves his globe, he sat there petting a still image of James and Lily for nearly 10 minutes and given how active this kid is? That’s saying something.</p><p>Once he’d watched them twice, he sat up and asked, ‘where’s ‘oofee?’.</p><p>Sirius’ eye widened and he paled a little and Remus wasn’t much better. It took a few minutes for them to explain that the cat was named Doofus or in Harry-speak 'oofee'. And neither of them had given the animal a thought, after losing James and Lily, that meant he was still somewhere around the cottage, unless the dog-catchers had caught him.</p><p>Okay, so the fan theory of Hermione’s Crookshanks having been the Potters' cat and that he remembered Sirius, which was why he helped him, in Harry’s 3<sup>rd</sup> yr, was wrong. But that left Doofus missing.</p><p>I told the guys that they’d better locate said Doofus or they’d have a very upset young wizard on their hands. Both promised Harry that they’d find Doofus, it might take them a few days, but they’d find him.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>3<sup>rd</sup> August 1985</p><p> </p><p>Sirius and Remus went to the cottage in Godric’s Hollow, which they’d had to fight to get back from the Ministry’s control, and wandered around the yard, calling for Doofus, without any success. It took Sirius a full hr to come up with the brainwave of shifting to Padfoot and hunting Doofus that way. Surprisingly it worked.</p><p>Sirius shifted and went from room to room, looking and searching, before heading outside, 5 minutes later, he emerged from the overgrown garden, that backed onto a small wood, with Doofus hanging from his mouth, struggling like an angry kitten. Remus conjured a carrier and Sirius dropped Doofus into it and shifted back. Remus said, Sirius spent the next few minutes washing his mouth out, trying to get rid of the taste of cat.</p><p>They apparated back to the island, where I’d stayed with Harry, and let Doofus out. Doofus emerged from the carrier, all bristled up and ready for a fight, only to hear Harry scream ‘oofee!’ and summon the cat across the room. In the 2 seconds that it took for him to float across the 30-odd feet, Doofus went from hissing/spitting mad ball of fury, to a fluffy bundle of snuggle.</p><p>Sirius shook his head, muttering something about the cat hating everyone but Lily and Harry. And how he just knew Harry was going have the cat as his Patronus and probably his Animagus form would be the cat’s ruddy twin.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10<sup>th</sup> August 1985</p><p> </p><p>Harry called me ‘Aun’ee Tcharlie’ today, the closest he can get with a couple of missing teeth.</p><p>Interestingly, wizards don’t have a version of the tooth fairy. I’d asked Sirius how much the fairy should leave and he just looked at me all confused. Remus laughed and said only muggles had a tooth fairy, wizards had real fairies, they didn’t need a fictional one.</p><p>So what happens with children’s lost teeth?</p><p>If a parent is extremely sentimental, they might keep a tooth in a box of keepsakes, otherwise they’re just banished.</p><p>Not happening. Lily grew up with muggle beliefs and one of those was the tooth fairy, someone she would have told her son about. I floo-ed Alice and asked her opinion on the matter and she agreed with me.</p><p>She suggested that I make up a container that Harry could put his tooth in as a ‘gift’ to Lady Magic, but that instead of money we put a trinket or a token item in the tooth’s place.</p><p>I made a little metal box, with cut-outs of Legacy’s leaves and flowers, put tiny pieces of coloured glass behind each cut-out and a candle inside and once lit, it glowed and sent soft beams of colour around the room.</p><p>I took it up to the Standing Stone Circle and laid it on the alter, along with a letter about what I’d made and what I hoped Lady Ananke would allow me to use the box for. Once I’d said my prayers, the box glowed in that pretty mix of colours that I wore in my hair, when the glow faded, I saw that the box wasn’t exactly the same as what I’d placed.</p><p>The placement of the flowers was different. When I picked it up, I felt something inside it, opening it, I found one of my portfolios, shrunken with a scroll of parchment resting on top of it.</p><p>The parchment had a note that said, write a person’s name on a piece of parchment and add it to the book and it would tell who the person’s Patron would be and what symbols to use on their box. The box’s owner would be able to give their Patron gifts at any time and if the Patron so chose, they could Gift something back to their follower.</p><p>Why do I see this becoming a massive book?</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>17<sup>th</sup> August 1985</p><p> </p><p>Went to the Weasleys, today. Bill is going into 4<sup>th</sup> yr, this September.</p><p>If I remember right, he’s going for 12 OWLs, which means that the only way for him to get to all his classes is with a time-turner. I just hope he’s a bit more sensible about using it than Hermione was/will be and remembers to allow time to sleep and eat.</p><p>Taylor and I have been floo-ing to Hogsmeade twice a week and tromping our way up to the castle. If it was raining, and let’s be honest, here, Hogwarts is in Scotland and it rains a lot in Scotland. If it was raining, Remus would apparate us to the gates and Hagrid would meet us there with a carriage.</p><p>We’d spend the morning on potions and somehow our mornings-only potions-only outings, morphed into potions-in-the-mornings and transfig-in-the-afternoons days. We began to spend a couple of hrs with McGonagall working on transfig.</p><p>The benefit of that was that Taylor has decided that he WILL do the Animagus thing and then look at a transfig mastery under McGonagall.</p><p>Talk about Dumbledore letting loose the apron strings. He’s never let any of his Professors take on an apprentice, before. Has the removal of Voldy made that much difference to him?</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>24<sup>th</sup> August 1985</p><p> </p><p>Harry lost another tooth, this week. I gave him a Patron Casket, as Ananke labelled them, and showed him how to put his tooth in the casket and helped him light the candle. I did tell him that his Patron would likely wait until he was asleep before they reacted to his gift, likely but not always.</p><p>I was not all that surprised to find that Harry’s Patron was Cernnunos, the Horned God of the Hunt. Harry was already showing signs of being a seeker and if a seeker doesn’t hunt down the snitch, what do they do?</p><p>We’d barely closed the lid of the Casket, when the light of its candle grew a little before flaring brightly and dying back. Harry quickly opened the Casket and found a seed, just germinated. I took him out to the greenhouses and helped him pot it up in a good strong pot. Sirius watched on, a slightly sad smile on his face. He suggested that Harry put the little plant (he was going to call it Horns after his Patron) in the sunroom, as that was where Harry spent most of his time.</p><p>Doofus sniffed at Horns and purred loudly, before gently rubbing his cheek against the pot. Animals always know when something is touched by the Gods.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>31<sup>st</sup> August 1985</p><p> </p><p>Received notification from the WEA that Taylor and I will sit more NEWTs on the 9<sup>th</sup> &amp; 10<sup>th</sup> of September. Snape says we’re ready and that if either of us get less than an ‘O’, we’re to consider ourselves in detention until we leave Hogwarts.</p><p>Great incentive, there.</p><p>The way that Taylor’s eyes widened, I think he’s going to put 110% into his potions exam.</p><p>My trunk is packed and the shop is stocked, ready to go.</p><p>I had lunch with Sirius and Harry, and had a bawling little boy clinging to me for a few minutes, just until he realised that he could see and talk to me in Sirius’ mirror any evening. And I’d be home for Christmas, probably to stay. After that he was much happier.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>7<sup>th</sup> September 1985</p><p> </p><p>Dumbledore has asked us (Taylor and I) to allow a couple of 7<sup>th</sup> yrs to join us when we start studying Runes, on Wednesday. Also Twycross will be coming to Hogwarts for my apparition lesson on Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoons, starting Wednesday. As soon as he says that I’m ready, he’ll do my testing and pass or fail me. Once I’ve passed, he’ll stop coming and I can concentrate on runes or have some free time for the shop.</p><p>I’ll see which is needed the most.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>14<sup>th</sup> September 1985</p><p> </p><p>Potions went well, I don’t think I stuffed anything up, this time. Even Taylor is pleased with himself.</p><p>We’ve started the first stage of Taylor’s animagi potion and he’s as grossed out as I was, about spitting and bleeding into a bowl, but he’s determined to do this. If this is what he has to do to study for a Mastery under McGonagall, he’ll do it.</p><p>His determination is a sight to behold.</p><p>Transfig was a little harder, but we still made it. I used my Animagus form for extra credit, that and I showed the latest thing I’ve been working on. Glass quills. I take 3 pieces of glass; a potions stirring rod and 2 small shards of coloured glass, about the size of a large darning needle and I use transfig to turn them into one quill with twisted ribbons of colour running through the centre of the shaft.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>20<sup>th</sup>  September 1985</p><p> </p><p>Bloody hell, Twycross is a bastard. I hurt from asshole to breakfast time.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>21<sup>st</sup>  September 1985</p><p> </p><p>Okay I was a bit crude, yesterday.</p><p>I think I’m forgiven, though. Apparition is painful if you splinch and that’s exactly what I did. I kept leaving my right arm behind. 5 times in a row.</p><p>Not my best class. It’s going to take time to master this. Thankfully, I’ve got 12 weeks.</p><p>I have GOT to master this, I am not floo-ing everywhere, nor am I taking the Knight bus, that thing is just a death trap.</p><p>I know I said that he was going to start our sessions on the 7<sup>th</sup> but he come down with mumblemumps and that put him out of action for a couple of weeks, yesterday was our 1<sup>st</sup> session. And it went a bit rougher than I expected. Thank heavens I have a couple of days to recover before we try again.</p><p>In the meantime, Remus is demanding that my attention turn to Runes. Why? Runes are so easy, even at NEWT level. I wonder if I can use a patented item as extra credit?</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>28<sup>th</sup> September 1985</p><p> </p><p>No can do. The WEA won’t accept a patented item, even if I was the creator.</p><p>Bugger.</p><p>That means that if I want extra credit, I have to create something new. In less than 3 months.</p><p>That’s pushing it.</p><p>I have a few ideas, I’ll let them percolate for a few days, before I decide.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5<sup>th</sup> October 1985</p><p> </p><p>Results of the Potions and Transfig NEWTs arrived today. Made me realise I didn’t put down what I got for Charms and DADA.</p><p>Got those results from the WEA, back in May. Better than I expected to do. Both O’s.</p><p>Potions and Transfig were also O’s. Snape is being a smug bastard about it, too. Typical.</p><p>Apparition is still a work in progress. I’ve improved, though. Instead of leaving my entire arm behind, I’ve got it down to just my hand.</p><p>I can do this.</p><p>I can and will do this.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>12<sup>th</sup> October 1985</p><p> </p><p>Still working on the apparition thing, getting there, down to only leaving a finger behind. That finger is going to be hard to get, though.</p><p>Have decided what to do for extra credit for my runes NEWT. A floo-bowl. A series of bowls linked together that can be used for floo-calls. I discarded it because I got the communication boxes to work.</p><p>A floo-bowl will allow a user to put a pinch of floo-powder in the bowl and light it, with an incendio. It will link to a receiving bowl, selected by pulsing magic into a rune. Users can talk for as long as they want, to end a call, simply blow out the floo-flames.</p><p>A 2-way set is easy, the challenge is in making multi-bowl sets. Professor Babbling has suggested that I make a 2-way set, 4-way set and provide the parchmentwork for 3- 6- and 10-way sets.</p><p>That should make it obvious that I’m not mucking around.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>19<sup>th</sup> October 1985</p><p> </p><p>I got it! I got my licence.</p><p>I had to apparate 10 times and not splinch, and I made it. Twycross signed off on my licence and I'm free to apparate wherever I want to go, assuming there are no wards to stop people just popping in.</p><p>Taylor’s animagi potion is waiting for the next full moon, which Remus tells us is the 28<sup>th</sup>. All he needs now is the dew and the Death’s-head Hawk Moth chrysalis, they’re ordered and Sirius will pick them up from the International Owl Post Office when they arrive, prob later this week.</p><p>Harry sent me a drawing of Horns’ vines curling around Doofus’ tail while the cat slept beside it. Sirius also told me that Horns is capable of moving its pot around the sunroom. It likes to trip Remus up, before he has his tea in the morning.</p><p>I am half-resigned-half-planned on Remus only ever sleeping in his cottage. I’m fairly confident that he will be joining us for most meals.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>26<sup>th</sup> October 1985</p><p> </p><p>Tonks told me she has a crush on Remus!</p><p>Oh, goddess, that is so cute.</p><p>Remus is terrified. It’s hilarious, you’ve only got to say her name and he glares at you.</p><p>On the quiet, I spoke to Sirius and Kettlepick and asked what a temporary de-aging would do to Remus’ lycanthropy? Sirius is thinking about doing his mastery in curse-related illnesses, so he’s going to be doing a dragon-load of research on lycanthropy as well as the side-effects of temporary de-aging. If it works, great, if it doesn’t, at least it’s something ruled out.</p><p>I can’t see Remus taking a de-aging just to be the same age as his prospective wife. But to get rid of his lycanthropy? Yeah, I can see that.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>2<sup>nd</sup> November 1985</p><p> </p><p>Sirius came to the castle this evening.</p><p>When McGonagall sent me a Patronus telling me that he was here to see me, I was worried. He was here only yesterday, what could have happened that was so important that he’d come to the castle instead of our usual mirror-call?</p><p>He was</p><p>Numb, I think is the best way to describe it. Numb but elated at the same time.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Walburga is dead.</p><p>The foul old harpy is gone. Arcturus, Sirius’ grandfather, said the ‘official’ cause is that she caught a foot on a stair carpet-runner and fell down a flight of stairs, breaking her neck. ‘Unofficially’, she was tried to throw out something that she thought was Sirius’ but was actually Regulus’ and the old house-elf, (wasn’t that Kreacher?) attacked her.</p><p>The elf is dead and so is Walburga. And no-one is going to mourn her for long.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>3<sup>rd</sup> November 1985</p><p> </p><p>Received an invite from Lord Arcturus to attend Sirius’ investiture as Heir Black, at Gringotts, for this evening. As Sirius’ betrothed, I am required to attend and have Lord Black ratify our contract.</p><p>What a birthday for my Siri. I’m not sure whether he even wants to be Heir Black.</p><p>What the hell does one wear to an investiture?</p><p>McGonagall suggested duelling robes and Snape agreed. Dumbledore said a set formal day robes would be sufficient, although Lord Black would be more likely to underestimate me if I wore school robes.</p><p>I spent a ½ hour hunting through the shop wardrobe looking for a set of dragonhide robes, before I shook my head and went to the formal robes. I was going to pure-blood the pure-bloods, you just watch me.</p><p>I ended up with a set of Chinese-inspired robes, that were split to mid-thigh, multiple splits that flowed around my legs like ribbons, but wouldn’t get in the way if I had to fight. High neck, long sleeves and figure hugging, it was a deep purple with a spray of flowers that went from my shoulder down across my bust to my hip and onto the skirt/ribboning pieces. The embroidery picked up the colours of my hair and was exquisitely done, all by hand. At McGonagall’s suggestion, I removed the wands I usually wear in my hair and used a set of simple silver hair-sticks to hold my curls in place. The only jewellery I wore were the necklace (tucked inside the neck of my dress), the bracelet and betrothal ring that Sirius had given me.</p><p>A black velvet cloak finished my outfit and I was as ready to face the Black Lord as I was ever going to be.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius arrived at 5pm to collect me and McGonagall, who was to act as our chaperone for this outing, and his eyes lit up when he saw me, not all of it was relief, there was something there that was far more raw emotion than a pure-blood was encouraged to display. He looked me over from head to toe and nodded. A kiss to the back of my hand and we were ready to go.</p><p>We apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and made our way up the Alley, greeting a few people that Sirius knew, as we went. Upon entering Gringotts, we were shown to a large conference-type room, where Lord Black was waiting.</p><p>He greeted Sirius and I politely, acknowledged McGonagall and directed us to seats. We sat quietly for a few minutes, before a few more people arrived. I recognised Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, Andi and Ted Tonks, Arthur and Molly Weasley and there also a number of unknown people.</p><p>Each of us were introduced by Lord Black and told of their position in the Family. I saw the Malfoy’s faces tighten a few times, but it was clear that the loss of Voldy had subdued them. Neither were happy that Ted Tonks was welcomed into the Family, but neither did they said anything. Arthur and Molly were acknowledged as Cedrella and Lucretia’s children, respectively. Regulus was confirmed as deceased and Sirius was claimed as Heir to the Family.</p><p>I was welcomed as the Heir’s Consort and our betrothal agreement was gone over by various members of the Family, none of them found a fault with it. they shouldn’t have, either, I’ve been writing up business contract for nearly 3 decades, I knew how to spot and close any loopholes. The only thing of concern was, who was to be Sirius’ Heir, he wanted Harry, but the Family wanted someone with a closer connection. Malfoy was clearly angling for Draco, but no-one was backing him.</p><p>Eventually, an agreement was reached. Bill was the eldest male that could claim Black blood, after Sirius (Barty jnr had been found and returned to Azkaban, along with his father), so Bill would be Sirius’ Heir until we had a son of our own. Which lead to a change in our contract, we would be required to have, or at least TRY to have, a son and a daughter, our son would become Lord Black, after Sirius, and our daughter would be his Seneschal, as was standard in the Black Family. Arcturus had been forced to approach one of his cousins, after his sister died in the mid-60’s, Sirius who had no sisters would also have to have a cousin as his Seneschal. It was no surprise to anyone that he chose Andi to fill that position, much to Lucius’ disgust.</p><p>Once, Lord Black counter-signed our betrothal contract, Sirius was given a silver Chain of Office that he would wear on formal occasions, it was a little finer than Lord Black’s gold Chain of Office but still quite ornate. Any robes that I wore that bore a crest, would now bear a silver version of the Black crest and once Sirius and I married I would get a plainer version of his Chain, still in silver, but much smaller. Andi would get a fabric ribbon, with the crest in silver as a pendant, signifying her as the Heir’s Seneschal, that would change to a gold crest once Sirius became Lord Black.</p><p>I still don’t think Arcturus likes either Sirius or myself, but he’s out of options. He needs an Heir and Sirius is eldest of Black blood, next is an Azkaban inmate, followed by the Malfoy Heir. Oh, sure, Arthur's in there, too, along with his brothers, but Cedrella had been disowned by her father, making one of her children Heir would violate the Family Charter, he could name one of her grandchildren as a potential Heir (hence no issues naming Bill), but not her or her children.</p><p>Talk about convoluted.</p><p>Sirius and McGonagall brought me back to the castle about 10pm and McGonagall looked the other while Sirius hugged me tight and for the first time, actually kissed me. A proper lips and tongues involved kiss, definitely not something that should have been allowed by a chaperone.</p><p>It took me nearly 10 minutes, to get my heartrate back under control. Holy hell, the man can kiss. If that’s a sample what is our wedding night going to be like?</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9<sup>th</sup> November 1985</p><p> </p><p>Received notice from the WEA. Taylor and I will be sitting our Runes NEWTs on the 6<sup>th</sup> of December.</p><p>Spoke to Professor Babbling about my floo-bowls and she’s recommended that I make them muggle friendly, for the families of muggleborns, to give them a way to contact their children, but it would also give them a taste of magic and what it can do. I was hesitant but even Dumbledore is behind it.</p><p>If I can get them right, he wants me present them to the Board of Governors with intent for them to be added to the incoming students’ equipment list.</p><p>Bloody hell, there’s over 450 students in the school, this year, that would mean I’d have to make something between 900 and 1000 bowls, just to catch up the current students.</p><p>I’m going to work on the bowls, but I’d like to present the communication boxes, too.</p><p>I still need to come up with a better name, I’m tossing up between LinkBoxes and TransferCoffers. Neither are great, but LinkBoxes is winning so far.</p><p>I can’t front the Board until I’ve done Rune NEWT, though.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>16<sup>th</sup> November 1985</p><p> </p><p>The Board have sent a request for a meeting, on the 9<sup>th</sup> of December, in regard to the FlooBowls and LinkBoxes.</p><p>I’m wondering who spoke to them, as Dumbledore shouldn’t have been aware of what I was calling the bowls or the boxes. If he did, it was because he was snooping, which I wouldn’t put passed him. I don’t suppose it really matters, either way. The Board know, now, and I have to deal with them.</p><p>Tonks dropped into the tutoring room to aski if I had any pensieves, she wanted something that would replay a memory for her mother’s birthday. She was shocked and a little upset at how rare they were and how much they cost.</p><p>I offered a different option. A Memory globe.</p><p>The patent on them has been pending since August, but came through, earlier this week. I’m going start putting some of them together after my Runes NEWT. I have to stay at the school until I receive my results for the WEA, otherwise it’s classified as dropping out and my NEWTs won’t be valid and I’ll have to re-sit ALL my exams, when the Ministry hold their public NEWTs in August.</p><p>Not happening.</p><p>I can put a few together between the exam and the Express. How many, is a different story.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>23<sup>rd</sup> November 1985</p><p> </p><p>Christmas rush is in full swing. I’ve had students waiting for me to open the shop each session and some have even resorted to sending an owl order. And orders from outside are still going strong.</p><p>Sirius has consulted with Snape about the de-aging and lycanthropy issue and so far, it seems to be fairly promising but we’re trying not to get our hopes up, or let Remus know. No point in him getting stressed about it, if it won’t work, is there?</p><p>Legacy dropped a few leaves overnight, this last week. It was a bit of a surprise to see that each leaf turned into a metal-like substance but kept the leaf shape. I say metal-like because no-one is certain that it IS metal. I’ve going to take a leaf to Gringotts and see what they have to say about it.</p><p> </p><p>Gringotts assessed the leaf and as far as they are concerned, it’s showing on all their tests as organic material. As such, they have no interest in the leaves and find that they have little monetary value. They did acknowledge that religiously, ceremoniously or sentimentally, may be a different situation.</p><p>I went to the Ministry and spoke to Croaker, I was already out and about, so why not? He verified the goblins claims and that while the leaf might look like tinted silver, it wasn’t. I left it with the Idiot, who was distressingly grateful for the gift.</p><p>Back at Hogwarts, I thought about it a bit more and I have decided to make any leaves into jewellery, mostly earrings, pendants and robe clasps. If Harry’s Horns ever drops any leaves, I can do the same with them.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>29<sup>th</sup> November 1985</p><p> </p><p>Taylor did the last bit of the Animagus transformation, last night. The potion has been complete for almost a month, but he had to wait for an electrical storm before actually taking the potion. Something to do with the amount of static electricity in the atmosphere and how that interacts with our core and the potion. The exact reasoning varies, depending on who does the research and who does the telling. No 2 people get the same answer.</p><p>He took the potion between lightning strikes and when the 2<sup>nd</sup> strike hit, he began to change. It took less time for him, than I remember it taking me, but he is a larger animal than I am, less mass to shift.</p><p>He’s an eagle owl and a big one, according to Remus and McGonagall.</p><p>Watching him trying to fly was hilarious. It had Remus and Sirius holding their ribs and McGonagall wasn’t much better.</p><p>He’s going to have to shift and practice flying, every day, if he wants to convince McGonagall to take him on, as an apprentice. If he can’t master his own animagi form, he’s going to struggle with some of the complex transfigurations needed, pass the mastery exams.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>7<sup>th</sup> December 1985</p><p> </p><p>Last NEWT is done.</p><p>I’m free of schooling, again. This makes 3 times I’ve graduated from a school. High School, College and now, Hogwarts.</p><p>I slept like a dead thing, last night, the sleep of freedom.</p><p>As soon as I have my results and it’s acknowledged that I’ve completed my schooling we going to tell Dumbledore about my previous life. I’m dubious, but the people I trust the most, all think it needs to happen. What if he reacts badly?</p><p>I’ve sent up a prayer to Ananke that he won’t, I don’t fancy fighting him.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>9<sup>th</sup> December 1985</p><p> </p><p>Met with the Board of Governors.</p><p>Ye gads, they’re a stuffy bunch of old men, even the young ones. They studied my bowls and boxes and read my notes, all of them disappointed that I’ve already patented the items.</p><p>Yeah, right, like I’m going to let you arrogant old farts get your mitts on my designs.</p><p>It took 3 hrs for me to present my stuff and the arithmancy behind it, an hr for them to test it (inside, outside and through Hogwarts’ wards) and another 2 hrs for them to figure out I was NOT going to just give the designs and patents to them, I would sell items to the students and anyone interested but I was NOT going to sell the design nor hand it over to the school.</p><p>Dumbledore stood right beside me, he wasn’t expecting me to, even if the Board were thinking they could bully me into it.</p><p>I don’t tolerate bullies. I never have. I tend to smack them down, hard.</p><p>While I didn’t smack the Board down quite as hard as I could have, I decided that it would be better for me, not them, to turn their thinking around and make them believe that they’d got the better end of the deal by not getting the designs and patents.</p><p>Pure-bloods are such idiots.</p><p>They left, all smug about having got the items added to the equipment list like they wanted, while I was left to make the items and deal with the muggleborns.</p><p>Dumbledore congratulated me on a manipulation well done. He also said that I could leave the castle at any time, during school hrs, but that I could only have a max of 16 hrs a week (equiv of a Hogsmeade weekend’s hrs) outside the school, before the wards considered me to have abandoned my schooling. At least until my results are recording in Hogwarts’ Book of Names. Then I’m free to leave, but he would prefer me to wait for the Express, unless of course, my results don’t arrive before the end of hte year. In which case, I would have to return to the school after the holidays, but only to register my results, I would be free to depart whenever I wished.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>14<sup>th</sup> December 1985</p><p> </p><p>The contracts for the LinkBoxes and FlooBowls are done, signed and recognised by magic. The only alteration I made to the contract was that people could commission a set incorporating their Family Crest and the Board agreed to the ammendment. Professor Dumbledore stood up at dinner on Thursday evening and told the students and showed them how the 2 items worked.</p><p>A lot of students were interested and some put in commission orders, immediately. Others were dubious but were prepared to try the bowls (floo-ing was a known thing, the LinkBoxes weren’t).</p><p>Muggleborns were the most interested and while few of them bought them straight away, nearly all of them owled home for permission to purchase one or both items.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>19<sup>th</sup> December 1985</p><p> </p><p>The Express went back to London today, with me on it. Without my results.</p><p>Sirius brought me 2 buckets of fine clay mud from a quarry on the island and an expanded trunk full of different types of timber. I’ve been shaping the clay into bowls for the FlooBowls and the timber into boxes. Laying the base runes is quick and simple but I’ve not been activating them until a set is sold, as I can add more bowls and make a larger set if I do it before the final linking runes are laid.</p><p>It takes all of a minute and it makes leaving active floo’s sitting on a shelf in my shop where kids can get their hands on them, something I don’t have to worry about. I had to set up another contract with the Ministry to sell floo-powder. Each bowl gets a tiny tin of powder, about the size of a matchbox and I have extra that I am permitted to sell if someone runs out.</p><p>The Weasleys’ FlooBowl is a bit different but only because I made the lip of the bowl flare out before I put the address runes on it, plus instead of one address rune there are 10. Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins, the twins’ shop (when they get it going), Ron, Ginny, Arthur, Arthur's shed and the base bowl for the Burrow. I did an image for each person (or place) plus etched their name under it, just so they would know who was calling or which person to call.</p><p>I dropped it off yesterday and Molly was beside herself (not literally), I left Bill and Charlie's with them at Hogwarts and both of them received calls from home, pretty much immediately. The LinkBoxes were likewise excitedly welcomed, it would save poor old Errol a flight to Hogwarts to deliver the boys’ brithday presents (they were coming home for Christmas. Now that I was providing their school stuff, money wasn’t quite as tight).</p><p>Again, the Weasleys’ were slightly different, I had to take into account that there were 7 kids. Instead of just closing the box and pulsing magic into the clasp, Molly had to close the box, decide which person it was going to and select their name (and symbol) and pulse magic into just that person’s cartouche.</p><p>While Percy will be attending Hogwarts this coming year, the younger kidlets wouldn’t be, so Molly and I decided to add a FlooBowls and LinkBox to each kid’s trunk and she would tuck them back wherever it was she was hiding them.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>21<sup>st</sup> December 1985</p><p> </p><p>The winter solstice. Croaker and Kettlepick decided that midday is the perfect time for me to do the age-calibration ritual. We're going to Gringotts to do it, of course. Anything to do with rituals is done at Gringotts, if you want it to be legally recognised.</p><p> </p><p>There was a foul potion and some chanting and well, everything got a little fuzzy after that.</p><p>I do remember a few things, mostly from afterwards. Jarrow and Em claimed the position of my birth Family, while Sirius and Lord Black (and a couple of others, but I can’t remember who) stood as my Betrothed and his Family.</p><p>McGonagall and her husband (he’s still alive so the bezoar must have worked) gave me a signet ring and asked me to officially accept McGonagall as my godmother. Croaker did the same, as godfather but instead of a ring, he gave me a brooch.</p><p>The headache is bearable but the body aches are going to get old really fast. I hope that I’m able to take a pain relief potion to go to bed with, but I’m not holding my breath.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>22<sup>nd</sup> December 1985</p><p> </p><p>Woke up this morning feeling great. Such a difference from going to bed last night. I’m at Jarrow and Em’s, of course. I’ll stay here until the wedding, which is on my birthday (19<sup>th</sup> Jan), then I’ll move to the island to be with Sirius and Harry.</p><p>Sirius was downstairs when I stumbled down, he smiled when he saw me and leapt over to hug me, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste. I knew that he had been worried last night. Because I was so sore, he wasn’t certain that everything had gone according to plan, even though Croaker had assured him it had.</p><p>I wasn’t surprised to get floo-calls from Croaker, Kettlepick, McGonagall and Snape inquiring as to how I was feeling. Kettlepick and Croaker came through and did a few tests and left smiling. They were happy with how things went.</p><p>Sirius, Remus, Harry, Jarrow, Em, McGonagall and Snape (why Snape?) went to the island so that I could go to the Standing Stone Circle and give my thanks to Ananke. I wasn’t expecting Her to respond, I was just giving my thanks. But respond She did.</p><p>When my gift left in a burst of confetti-light, something was left in its place. A large-ish shallow box with a envelope bearing my name, resting on top of it.</p><p>My hands shook as I opened it, I recognised the writing, even though it had been 30yrs since I’d seen it.</p><p>It was my mother’s.</p><p> </p><p>(letter – written in 3 different hands)</p><p>
  <em>Our Dearest Charleston</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your father and I are overjoyed to know that you have found someone to love. We have watched over you for so long and agonised over your solitude. Oh, sweet Charlie. How I long to be there with you. To watch as you don my grandmother’s dress and walk down the aisle with your papà. But it is not to be. </em>
</p><p><em>We talked it over among ourselves and we feel that Nonna Julietta’s dress is the most suitable to the world you live in now. </em> <em>After a few alterations from Nonna Rosa and I, your papà says it is perfect. The headpiece is from your Lady Ananke. She and Nonna Julietta had words over it, Nonna Julietta wanted your Legacy’s flowers and Lady Ananke said that it had to be rowan flowers and baby’s breath. They compromised and it has Legacy’s flowers on the headpiece and ribbons embroidered with baby’s breath to trail from it.</em></p><p>
  <em>You’ll see. It’s <a href="perfect">perfetta</a>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am so sorry we cannot be there will you, <a href="darling">tesoro</a>, but we will be watching over you.</em>
</p><p>
  <a href="We%20love%20you,%20our%20dearest%20darling"> <em>Ti vogliamo bene, nostra cara amata. </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="be%20happy"> <em>Siate felici</em> </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="mom%20and%20dad"> <em>Mamma e papà</em> </a>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Ciao Bella Charlie</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Your Sirius is a good man, you will look after him? Yes? And <a href="little">piccolo</a> Harry, too. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The <a href="wolf">lupo</a> is old enough to take his own bride but until he does, you treat him as a <a href="brother">fratello</a>.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Don’t let either of them push you around.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="all%20my%20love"> <strong> <em>Tutto il mio amore</em> </strong> </a>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Nona Rosa</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Heya Charlie</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wow, kid, you really don’t do things the easy way, do you?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Magic? Goddesses and shapeshifters? Like seriously? Are you kidding me?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>What the heck?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But in all seriousness, kid. This place suits you better than Enfield. I just never expected that when you left, it would be to go to another world.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Only you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sirius is a good guy, he loves you, even I can see that. What the future hold for you both, I don’t know, but together I know you can face anything.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I wish I was able to be there for you, but Ananke is bending a hell of a lot of rules just to let us write to you, today. Unfortunately, I don’t think we’re going to get another chance, so I’m trying say everything I can. But I just don’t know what to say.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I love you, sis. Be happy. And for the sake of the angels in heaven, do NOT name any of your kids after ANY of us.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I miss you and I’m sorry I can’t be there.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Your brother</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Maxsi</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I was holding a letter from my family.</p><p>I looked over my shoulder at Sirius and as soon as he saw my face, he sprinted across the circle to me. He took the letter from me as I collapsed into his arms.</p><p>Seconds later, he gestured and Snape came forward and took the letter and picked up the box while Sirius picked me up.</p><p>Once back in the house, I clung to Sirius as he explained the letter to the others. After a few minutes, I took a deep breath and stood up. Sirius looked at me and I smiled.</p><p>Em and I took the box upstairs to a guest room and opened it, carefully pulling out the items inside it.</p><p>Nonna Julietta's dress. Ananke’s headpiece, a stunning ensemble of Legacy’s flowers and vines, wound together into a pretty tear-shaped bouquet. And a photo album with pictures of my family, right back to Nona Julietta and Nonno Vincenzo.</p><p>One look at the dress and Em and I were convinced. Mamma was right, it was perfect.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>24<sup>th</sup> December 1985</p><p> </p><p>The last of my NEWT results arrived today. Runes. An O+. I didn’t know there was such a thing as an O+. I wonder what my score was, to receive that.</p><p>9 NEWTs, only 2 of which were E’s, not bad for a muggle. Certainly, a lot better than I would have ever expected, if I had ever expected to attend a magical school.</p><p>I spent most of yesterday and today shaping up bowls to use as FlooBowls. Sirius has offered to help me by making up boxes, until Frank joins me, which will cut down on my work time.</p><p>Alice Longbottom is going back to the DMLE, mostly as Auror-support but I doubt it will take long before she’s back on active duty. Frank, however, is not recovering as quickly or as well. He’s quite capable magically, but sometimes his body doesn’t respond as well as it should. Kettlepick says it is more to do with the de-aging potion itself. Apparently, Frank has a minor allergy to one of the ingredients, the potion it did its job as well as his body allowed it to. Long term, it won’t change his condition, he’s stable, just has a minor mobility issue.</p><p>He’s offering to come and help me with the shop, not so much the stock side of things but the actual shop. He knows how wary I am about letting other know how I make things. He’s more than happy to putter around in a quiet shop and help customers, while I labour to create things for him to sell.</p><p>As Neville, Ernie and Anthony will join Harry for private lessons, from this coming September (with Em and Sirius doing the teaching), I have no hesitation in accepting Frank’s help and even if it took hrs of negotiations to hammer out a contract between us.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>28<sup>th</sup> December 1985</p><p> </p><p>Have had a response to my request for a meeting with Dumbledore, he’s suggested that we meet the morning after the Express reaches Hogsmeade (5<sup>th</sup> Jan). He stated that if I wished to, I may invite others, so I notified him that I would be bringing Sirius, Jarrow, Croaker and McGonagall.</p><p>I hope it goes well.</p><p>Have signed contracts with Frank, it took hrs to get him to accept a decent wage. ʛ1 an hr. It’s not much compared to 2020 wages but compared to 1985 wages, it’s quite decent. In fact, it’s above the average wage and nearly ¼ as much again as Jarrow and Em's pensions put together.</p><p>Either way, the contract is signed, he can’t moan about me giving him too much, now.</p><p>Harry’s loving having the room to fly and winter in the UK means snow and that means that if he falls from his broom, he lands in the snow. Most days, he tromps inside for meals, looking like an animated snowman, minus the carrot for a nose.</p><p>Sirius spends most of his time freaking out at Harry deliberately doing belly flops from his broom, while Remus and I (and whoever is with us) laugh ourselves nearly sick at the expressions that cross Sirius’ face.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>4<sup>th</sup> January 1986</p><p> </p><p>The Express heads north in a few hours. With me.</p><p>I don’t want to tell Dumbledore where I came from, I don’t, not at all. But all those that do know, believe that I need to. Croaker says that Dumbledore will understand my hesitance, he won’t like it, but he’ll understand it.</p><p> </p><p>The Express was quiet, I’m told that it always way, after winter holidays. The Return feast was much more subdued than either the Welcome feast or Leaving feast.</p><p>I set my trunk up, even if I only expected to stay at Hogwarts for the one night, and checked in with Sirius, Harry had taken a rough fall, this morning and required a little help from Kettlepick. A broken arm was easily dealt with, but it left a clingy Harry, in its wake.</p><p>McGonagall and Snape asked Taylor and I, to join them for supper. Taylor was absolutely rapt to have McGonagall present him with the contract for an apprenticeship and she suggested that he spend the next week getting the contract assessed and making whatever changes he felt he needed and do whatever shopping he needed to do. He would only be able to leave the school on Hogsmeade weekends and holidays.</p><p>After he left with a slightly dazed expression on his face, Snape, McGonagall and I turned our attention to Dumbledore and what exactly I was to tell him. It took a few FlooBowls but we ended up in a group-chat with Sirius, Remus, Croaker and Jarrow.</p><p>McGonagall, Snape and Sirius voted for telling him absolutely everything, Sirius going so far as to suggest dropping my occlumency shields and inviting Dumbledore to rummage through my mind, hiding nothing. Snape, Croaker and Jarrow felt that I should leave out anything Goddess related. Remus kept saying that I have to decide that for myself.</p><p>I just don’t know. I guess I’ll know tomorrow.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>5<sup>th</sup> January 1986</p><p> </p><p>I ended up going with the ‘raid my mind’ option. Mostly because I just didn’t know what to say or where to start.</p><p>The expression on Dumbledore’s face was priceless, but I could have done without the inquisition afterwards.</p><p>I got very good at saying, ‘you saw my memories, you know why I did’ whatever it was.</p><p>In the end, he agreed that given the information that JKR’s Dumbledore had, he would have done much the same, but he understood why, when I landed in this world, I stepped in to change things.</p><p>Whether he’d have done the same? He’s not sure, but mostly because he is accustomed to doing things a different way. No matter whether he approved of my actions or not, the matter was resolved. Voldemort is gone and Harry is no longer a Horcrux.</p><p>It was a moot point, now.</p><p>As for me marrying Sirius? Well, Dumbledore was never going to marry a woman, so he felt he wasn’t the best person to ask for an opinion. As long as we were both happy about, he would wish us well.</p><p>I think he was a little surprised when, after looking to Sirius and getting a nod, I asked him to officiate for us.</p><p>We stayed for lunch and I got the chance to speak to a few students, assuring them that the shop would be open every weekend, just as it has been. Owl orders were welcome and they could order an item by owl and collect it on the weekend. After lunch we headed for the island, Harry was impatiently waiting with Em.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>11<sup>th</sup> January 1986</p><p> </p><p>Having Frank work for me is turning out to be a blessing. He seems to instinctively know when students are up to mischief and where.</p><p>I decided that the two of us would man (and woman) the shop when I had it at the school, but when I set it up in Hogsmeade, he would man the shop, while I worked on the stock side of things. If stock was up to date, I’d sit out front with him.</p><p>The big new this week is for Remus. Sirius and Croaker actually found documented evidence that de-aging has been used in the past, to reverse the effects of lycanthropy. Why it was stopped wasn’t documented, but the DoM had a file that listed nearly 100 werewolves being treated and none of them turned with the next moon or reported any side-effects over the next 10 yrs, bar one who got re-infected and died as a result of allergy to silver.</p><p>Kettlepick and Sirius went through the file and after hrs of intensive study they approached Remus with the hypothesis. He went through the file, reading the notes from those that had been treated and agreed to try it.</p><p>De-aging is a reasonably simple thing, take a potion and wait for your core to burn through it. For some people it takes days, for others, only hrs. People’s cores process it differently. We had no way of knowing how long we would have a 4yr old Remus running around. Harry thought it was great, having Moony be his size. The pair tore around the house and garden, chasing poor Doofus up trees, every time they found him.</p><p>It took 2 days for Remus to burn through the potion but it was clear early, that it was going to work. His scars have faded to almost nothing.</p><p>Almost nothing, but not quite. Like Bill’s, his are curse-scars, he’ll never be completely free of them. What he’s got left are the one on his chin, from his lip to his jawline and the one above his left eyebrow, both are fainter. The one on the bridge of his nose has faded to the faintest of silver lines and can only be seen if you look for it. The ones on his cheeks are gone, completely.</p><p>I can’t wait until Tonks sees him, her crush is going to go into overdrive.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18<sup>th</sup> January 1986</p><p> </p><p>Our wedding/bonding (depending on who you speak to) is tomorrow. Everything is ready to go.</p><p>Ananke provided Nonna Julietta’s dress, a headpiece and the bouquet.</p><p>Dumbledore is going to officiate.</p><p>Jarrow will give me away.</p><p>Lord Black’s house elves are doing the catering.</p><p>Lydia Cartwright is doing the photography, she did the May Day dance at Hogwarts, so we know she’s good.</p><p>The guests have all been notified and have replied. Their invites are the portkeys to the island, that will deposit them in the house’s front garden.</p><p>Sirius is, of course, having Remus as his Best Man.</p><p>A Maid of Honour for me is a little more difficult but I couldn’t resist having Tonks stand with me, if only to see the expression on Remus’ face. Tonks is growing up fast and her metamorphmagi skills mean she can look a little older than she actually is. But McGonagall will be my witness, as Tonks is not quite 13, though she will look closer to 15 or 16 for the day.</p><p>The only possible issue could be the weather, if it turns bad (with January in the UK, there’s a good chance) we’ll have to move inside. Sirius and Jarrow have been cleaning up the big conservatory and putting potted plants in it, it also opens into the ballroom, which has been de-toyed to hold the reception.</p><p>Horns and Legacy have been moved into the conservatory along with a huge amount of ferns and other leafy plants, nothing with flowers, Legacy and Horns will be the only flowering plants there.</p><p>Jarrow, Em, Alice, Tonks, Andi and McGonagall are staying with me tonight, we get the house and Sirius and the boys (Remus, Harry, Neville and Frank) have been relegated to Remus’ cottage.</p><p>I know I should be nervous, but I’m not.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>19<sup>th</sup> January 1986</p><p> </p><p>Sirius and I are married.</p><p>I’m putting this down while he puts a very clingy Harry to bed, at Frank and Alice’s.</p><p>We’re not having a typical honeymoon, instead we’re going to have a summer holiday, later. I’m going to show Sirius around the areas where I grew up, in Virginia and later in North Carolina.</p><p>Today was nearly perfect, all that could have made it better was to have our missing loved ones with us.</p><p>But that wasn’t going to happen and we knew it. So, we had the best day we could.</p><p>Sirius and Snape didn’t argue, not even once. Dumbledore didn’t give anyone a disappointed look. McGonagall and her husband (Phing, she called him, I thought I heard someone say Ephingstone but I don’t think that’s right) danced and smiled never threatened to take points when Bill, Charlie and Tonks snuck out of the ballroom to explore the house. Remus even danced with Tonks, just the once.</p><p>The actual Bonding (as Dumbledore called it) was held in the Standing Stone Circle and as Dumbledore cast the Bonding Charm and we said our vows, the Circle lit up with a multitude of soft lights, each of them a different colour or shape. When Dumbledore finished the charm and the Bindings began to sink into us, our rings changed. Initially, they had been simple plain gold bands but once the Binding was complete, they weren’t gold anymore.</p><p>They were the same multi-coloured metal-like substance that Legacy’s leaves became, once dropped. They were also not simple flat bands but a number of narrower strands, twisted about each other, reminiscent of Celtic knotwork, with each strand being a different colour.</p><p>Gifts were interesting.</p><p>Lord and Lady Black (Arcturus and Melania) gave us a pair of house elves and their kit. Along with a Black Family signet ring and seal, I also got a finer version of Sirius’ silver Chain of Office, indicating my status as Consort to an Heir of an Ancient and Noble House.</p><p>Dumbledore gave us a rather gaudy set of goblets that neither Sirius nor myself ever intend to use.</p><p>McGonagall said that as I am officially her goddaughter and as she has no children, she was naming me, as her Heir. That came with another signet, seal and Chain.</p><p>Croaker gave us a clear glass-like Stone, he said that it was a Heartstone from a Phoenix and that if we were acquire some phoenix tears to go with it, we should banish them into the wardstone of the house, they would bond with the wards and ensure that no-one with ill-will to the residents would ever be able to enter the house. I smiled, now I knew why Fawkes had insisted that Dumbledore give me that phial of Fawkes' tears.</p><p>Snape was the next to step forward and he gave me a cuff and ring joined by a delicate mesh of silver that held tiny crests surrounding a Legacy leaf as the central panel (even Sirius was impressed with it) and Sirius got a cuff bracelet that was charmed to shift with him into Padfoot, but instead of staying a bracelet it became a collar with a tag bearing my details. It raised a few eyebrows as an inappropriate gift, until Snape handed Sirius another gift, a silver picture frame with a picture of James, Sirius and Remus standing together in front of the Hogwarts Express.</p><p>The Weasley boys gave us an embossed leather photo album cover, Bill had chosen the design and put it together while Charlie had done the actual emboss-work.</p><p>The Longbottoms gave us a series of 7 picture frames, all empty bar one that held a photo of a grinning Harry. Alice said that they were for our children. How many kids does she think we’re going to have?</p><p>The Tonks gave us a set of bracelets that were charmed as welfare monitors for children, to alert us if any children are unwell. Again with the children-related gifts.</p><p>Remus gave us a pair of photograph albums, one of James, Lily, Harry, Sirius and himself, while the other had a collection from my memories, not so much of my family but my friends and the boys from Bosun’s.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>21<sup>st</sup> January 1985</p><p> </p><p>Got pictures from Cartwright’s today. Wow, that’s all I can say. Just wow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(description – wizarding photograph)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Four adults and a child stand in front of a Standing Stone Altar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The child is a small boy with messy black hair and brilliant green eyes, he is roughly 5yrs old. His dark blue robes have fine piping along the seams, lighter blues in a myriad of shades.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The four adults stand behind the boy. The 2 women to the left and the 2 men to the right. The woman on the far left is much younger, barely out of childhood. Her dress is long with the geometric lines of the Art Deco era, a blending of blues and greens, it falls gracefully to the ground, hinting at the curves she will one day possess. Her eyes are a soft blue, matching her dress and they rarely leave the man on the far right of the picture, a blush across her cheeks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man on the far right is much older than the girl, easily in his mid 20’s. He’s wearing dark blue robes, the trim matching that of the girl’s dress. His smile is bright and carefree, his eyes darting from the boy, to the girl, to the couple between them, when they touch the girl, they soften further and his lips twitch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The couple in the centre of the image are clearly a groom and his bride. His robes are a dark blue, like the other man’s but over them he wears a heavy silver Chain of Office declaring him an Heir to an Ancient and Noble House. Other than the Chain, his robes are simple with clean lines. His only decorations are the robe clasp with looks to be a multi-colour metal and a silver and onyx clasp holding his dark hair back from his face. His silver/blue eyes look only at his bride.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bride is wearing a lace gown, clearly vintage or vintage styled. A slim body-hugging sheath of pale blue overlaid with a layer of delicate lace, of geometric design, in softest silver/white. Her hair is an artful fall of blonde curls, the twists of colour subtly positioned to highlight the hints of colour from her dress. The flowers of her bouquet are echoed in those of the delicate headpiece that holds her curls away from her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes flick from person to person, fond smiles as they rest on the faces of the girl, the boy and the groomsman. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bride glances often at her new husband, and it is clear that they care deeply for the other, the affection is written in the gentle way her hand rests on his arm, in the way that his fingers curl over hers, in the way they lean towards each other and most tellingly, in the heat of their eyes as they meet and cling to the other’s.</em>
</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>21<sup>st</sup> January 1986 (cont.)</p><p> </p><p>I had intended to end this journal at this point (for the 2<sup>nd</sup> time), but once again I am encouraged to keep it going. Although this time I will only update it, yearly.</p><p>My life has changed so much in the last 4 and a bit years.</p><p>I’ve gone from 53yrs old to 11yrs old, from muggle to magical, from one world to another. From a single woman to a married witch (I will always call myself a magical muggle, though only privately).</p><p>I have completed a magical education. I have a successful business that is quickly growing.</p><p>But most importantly to me, I have a loving family. A husband who’s eyes glow when he looks at me, a son (step-godson) that beams at me every time I hug him, an older brother (Remus) who never hesitates to tease me, younger brothers (Bill and Charlie) who will laugh with me, a sister (Tonks) who will go shopping with me.</p><p>Yeah, this world is good for me.</p><p>Every day I offer something to Ananke, in thanks for bringing me here, usually something small, but all of them with my heartfelt appreciation.</p><p>So, I guess that’s it until next year.</p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>31<sup>st</sup> January 1987</p><p> </p><p>I’m back.</p><p>It’s been a year (just over) since I last added anything to this.</p><p>I had intended to add an update on the anniversary of my arrival, but that got put off until my birthday, which in turn got put off until today. Finding the time was the biggest hassle.</p><p>The shop is great, running Wednesday through Friday in Hogsmeade and Saturday and Sunday at Hogwarts. Frank is improving, physical therapy is helping, but he still has a long way to go.</p><p>I’ve only added 1 more item to my patent list and that is a cross between the FlooBowl and a standard floo fireplace, I’m calling it a FlooBox. I took a snuffbox sized box and put a divider in it, one side is to store floo-powder and the other has a ceramic base with the standard floo runes etched into it, but due to the box’s size it’s only for floo-calls. The Ministry love it, partially because of its convenience and partially because the FlooBox has to be connected to the standard floo-network.</p><p>Harry is well, growing like a weed, cheeky and irrepressible, he’s happy to call us Aunt Charlie and Uncle Siri, or Aunt ‘dite (the shortened version of Aphrodite) and Unca Paddy.</p><p>Remus is still living in the caretaker’s cottage and apparating to Hogwarts during the school year. He’s still objecting to Tonks’ crush, but Sirius says that he’s weakening.</p><p>I think I can safely say that Siri is the love of my life and I adore him. Although, right this minute, I could happily hex him. Morning sickness sucks and nothing the healers have given me, helps.</p><p>I made it to 53 without getting pregnant and I’m here for less than 5 years and that record is shot to pieces.</p><p>I’m pregnant. We have a son due in late March, Sirius and Remus are betting that I go into labour on James birthday, I don’t think I’m going to last that long. Harry couldn’t care less, he just wants a brother.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>1<sup>st</sup> January 1988</p><p> </p><p>Reading last year’s entry, I won the bet (and lost it).</p><p>I didn’t go into labour on James’ birthday, my waters broke the day before. But our son was born ON James birthday (27<sup>th</sup> March).</p><p>Sirius agrees with me, in that we wouldn’t name our children after James or Lily (that is Harry’s right, not ours). After much discussion and not a few hexes directed at Lord Black (Arcturus) we decided on Polaris Altair (it’s being shortened to 'Ris, pronounced Reese). Lord Black wanted Rigel Corvus and while we didn’t object to Corvus, Rigel wasn’t happening.</p><p>Frank and Alice are expecting a baby, sometime over the summer, they haven’t said whether it’s a girl or a boy. Neville is so excited, he almost rivals Harry for bounciness.</p><p>Frank’s physio is making a huge difference, on a good day he’s almost as mobile now, as he was before the Lestranges attacked them. Alice was on active duty but is back to office work while pregnant, Moody is mother hen-ing her like nothing else.</p><p>Snape has been promoted to head of house for Slytherin, Sirius says that he’s the only one in the castle, capable of controlling the worst of the troublemakers. Remus nodded and added that Snape cared about his snakelets. Snape said that he had enough practice with the Marauders that dealing with snakelets is nothing to get worked up over. McGonagall agrees with him.</p><p>Come summer, Harry and Neville are going to have a few lessons with Snape. Frank struggled with potions and both he and Alice are concerned that Neville will too. I told Snape what JKR had to say about Neville and he just nodded. Herbology specialist rarely mastered potions, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t strong magically. Early lessons would give him enough of a grounding to get him through his OWLs and possibly his NEWTs.</p><p>Remus is still apparating to Hogwarts each day and still fighting Tonks’ crush, which everyone but Remus has acknowledged is more than a crush.</p><p>Bill is in 7<sup>th</sup> yr and is Head Boy, Charlie and Tonks are in 5<sup>th</sup> yr and are both Prefects, Percy is in 2<sup>nd</sup> yr and doing well.</p><p>Everyone else is still fine, no dramatic changes.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>20<sup>th</sup> January 1989</p><p> </p><p>‘Ris is growing well, he went straight from crawling to running and spends most of his day chasing Harry. He looks so much Sirius, it’s not funny. Those eyes are dangerous weapons. We got him a kneazle as he kept trying to cuddle up to Doofus, who doesn’t like him anymore than he likes anyone (excluding Harry, of course). Pickles loves everyone but she does like ‘Ris the best.</p><p>Harry is quidditch nuts, like we expected him to be. He and Neville are doing well in Snape’s lessons, Harry is showing signs that he’s going to take after Lily as far as his studies are concerned (Sirius is gutted).</p><p>Bill has joined Gringotts, like we expected and had been transferred to Egypt for training. Molly is worried but supportive. LinkBoxes make it easy to keep in touch, so it’s not quite the big unknown.</p><p>Tonks and Charlie Weasley are in 6<sup>th</sup> yr and Remus has finally given up objecting to Tonks’ interest in him. He seemed quite resigned to his fate. Andi and Ted want a betrothal contract and he hasn’t objected, yet. Sirius spoke to Remus, quietly and Remus admitted that he loved Tonks and had no intention of objecting, he just didn't want her rush into a relationship, even with him.</p><p>The twins are due to start at Hogwarts this coming September, I don’t envy Minerva having them in her house.</p><p>The shop is doing well, no new products, yet. Frank is working on something, he won’t tell me what, but says that he’ll be ready to show it to me in a few months. His physio is an ongoing thing, he stopped for a few weeks and really paid for it, so breaks aren't happening again.</p><p>Their little girl is the spit-image of Alice, right down to the frown.</p><p>I’m pregnant, again, we only found out this week, it’s too early to tell if it’s a girl or a boy. Kettlepick says I’m not due until mid-October. Minerva’s on the 4<sup>th</sup> and Molly’s on the 30<sup>th</sup>, Siri and Remus are arguing over who’s birthday will be closest. I’ve a feeling that this one is not going to take any notice of them.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>22<sup>nd</sup> February 1990</p><p> </p><p>Talitha Serafina is most definitely Sirius’ daughter, even if she looks like me. Born on the 15<sup>th</sup> of September, she’s been in a hurry ever since. She’s already crawling, at speed. She’s not standing yet but I’d give it only a few months and she’ll be close on ‘Ris and Harry’s heels.</p><p>I lost the debate over naming her, Sirius and Arcturus won, I suppose it’s not too bad. We call her Tally, most of the time.</p><p>‘Ris is not as quidditch-mad as Harry but he does like flying. He’s also got Sirius’ enjoyment of pranks but he’s too young yet to do more than enjoy someone else’s prank.</p><p>Harry is besotted with Frank and Alice’s Rebecca and she loves him just as much. I wouldn’t be surprised if Frank asks about betrothals, this coming year.</p><p>Talking of betrothals, Remus finally gave in, his and Tonks’ contract was signed over Yule. They won’t marry until she’s graduated. She’s already been accepted into the Auror academy for after she graduates in June.</p><p>Charlie's also well on his way, he’s got an apprenticeship with the Romanian Dragon Preserve, just like JKR implied.</p><p>Arcturus is unwell, Kettlepick says it looks like core damage sustained in the Grindelwald war, is catching up with him. He’s handed over the Head of House to Sirius but Siri and Andi are keeping him involved in everything. Melania has a backbone of steel, nothing is going to drag her down until she’s ready.</p><p>Frank and Alice are well, Alice is back on active duty, while Frank man’s my shop. Rebecca, Neville, Harry, ‘Ris and Tally spend most of their days with Matilda Benchly, we hired her as tutor/nanny/day care. I spend time with them on Mondays and Tuesdays, Sirius is with them Thursday through Sunday and Matilda is there Monday to Friday, we like to make sure that she’s not overwhelmed.</p><p>Fudge didn’t get in as Minister, thank heavens. Amos Diggory got in, instead. He seems to be a steady influence.</p><p>Sirius and I are well, we’re thinking about whether we want more kidlets, we do but we don’t want to stretch ourselves too thin.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>30<sup>th</sup> January 1991</p><p> </p><p>Harry is to start at Hogwarts this year. Harry and Neville, that is.</p><p>Rebecca is already pouting that ‘my Haddy’ is going where she can’t follow. Neville has promised to look after him for her. It’s so cute.</p><p>Frank did approach for a betrothal and Sirius quietly investigated Ginny Weasley, without letting Frank know. JKR’s Ginny was probably the strongest (magically) of the Weasley children, but here she’s the weakest, she’s a squib and won’t be attending Hogwarts at all. Ron’s going, but he’s more like Percy than JKR’s Ron.</p><p>Hearing that, we were more than happy to progress with a betrothal for Harry and Rebecca.</p><p>The other interesting thing Siri found out during his digging in the Ministry’s archives, is that Luna Lovegood lost both parents when she was 9, not just her mother. She went to live with the Diggory family and, according to Arthur’s comments, is adapting well.</p><p>Remus and Tonks’ wedding was a lowkey affair, just the Tonks’, Longbottoms and the Blacks. Charlie and Bill managed to get international portkeys and time off, Bill had only the day of the wedding, while Charlie conned the Preserve into giving him 2 days.</p><p>Siri stood with Remus, of course, while Tonks had her fellow Puff, Penny Haywood stand with her. I got to be a guest, which given that Alice and I were trying to wrangle Harry, Neville, ‘Ris, Tally and Rebecca, wasn’t as peaceful as it sounds. Someone (cough Remus cough) had given them a packet of jelly babies and they were high on sugar and excitement.</p><p>Add morning sickness at the smell of sugar and you can guess that I didn’t have a great day.</p><p>Corvus Orion was born on the 10<sup>th</sup> of January, this year. So far, he’s quiet and seems to have my colouring.</p><p>We’ll see how he goes as he grows.</p><p>Other than that everything seems to be going along without any unexpected dramas. We’re a little nervous about Harry and Hogwarts, JKR’s Hogwarts was a nightmare. I’m praying that our Harry’s time there, won’t be as bad as JKR’s Harry’s.</p><p>Only time will tell.</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>14<sup>th</sup> January 1992</p><p> </p><p>Arcturus died this past August, his core just shattered and he was gone before he hit the floor. It happened in the Wizengamot and Sirius was called in to be told, he was now the Lord Black. As per Black Family traditions, his body was cremated and his ashes are sealed into the manor’s foundations. Melania went into seclusion and hasn’t left Blackwood Manor since. She happily welcomes visitors but she won’t leave.</p><p>Harry brought Hermione home for Yule and asked us to Sponsor her. Apparently, her folks aren’t as accepting, as JKR’s versions. They’ve not kicked her out, but they’ve already written to McGonagall and asked her to find a family that will foster Hermione, they are not happy that she’s a witch and not prepared to deal with it, long term. Rebecca took one look at Hermione and had claimed her as Harry’s sister. So, we’ve filled in the paperwork and will lodge it tomorrow. We’re more than happy to bring her into our family.</p><p>Oh, the giggles. Harry’s a snake. Siri was devastated, until I pointed out that he was still our Harry and we should have expected it, given some of the pranks he’s pulled. Siri grunted and nodded.</p><p>Remus and Tonks have bought Grimmauld Place from Siri, as Tonks needs to be reasonably close to the Ministry for work.</p><p>Alice is pregnant again, a boy this time, so she’s back on desk duty. Frank’s study folder is selling well. It incorporates a textbook, notepads, inkwell and writing desk all in one folder. With a scroll holder attached, it’s a one-stop study spot. Snape loves them, he says those that have them, have less damage to their books and notes than those that don’t.</p><p>‘Ris, Tally and Becca are growing well, happy and healthy. What more can I ask for?</p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>21<sup>st</sup> November 1992</p><p> </p><p>You know it’s just snuck up on me. It’s 11 yrs since I arrived here. 11.</p><p>So much has changed.</p><p>I’m married to a wonderful man. We have a brood of great kids. Harry’s happy at Hogwarts, no trolls, no Dark Lords, no obstacle courses, just lessons and magic.</p><p>‘Ris, Tally, Corvus and our latest arrivals are Melania and Marius, joined us in December (3<sup>rd</sup>).</p><p>Siri and I have decided that 7 (including Harry and Hermione) is enough and we’ve both taken a permanent sterility potion. Surprising me, Siri asked Snape to make it, he wanted to be sure that what we took wasn’t going to do anything but what it was intended to do.</p><p>Things are good.</p><p>I give my everlasting thanks to Lady Ananke for her gifts. I have done everything I can to teach my children to respect the Gods and Goddesses that watch over us and to be grateful for the Gifts they give us.</p><p>That being said, I think it’s time to shut this down, for good this time. My life is good and the future looks bright, it’s time to let the past go.</p><p>This is my home and I’m here to stay.</p><p>Fare thee well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>